Las 3 Luces de la Flama sagrada
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Asch y Luke están muertos, Lorelei solo podía devolver a uno de los dos en su propio mundo, le permite renacer a Luke en una línea de tiempo diferente, esta vez como hermano gemelo de Natalia, ¿Qué cambios puede haber con tres Flamas de la llama sagrada?
1. Capítulo 1: Rey Ingobert

Capítulo 1. Rey Ingobert

El nacimiento de la princesa Natalia fue tal como estaba en el escrito, la hermosa niña, demasiado pequeña, con mechones rojos, y ninguna muestra de vida, la niña nació muerta, y la niñera corrió a remplazar al bebe y evitar que su madre se entere, ella sabía que esto destrozaría el corazón de la reina, ni siquiera tuvo que salir para arrebatar al bebe de los brazos de su hija, la niña ya estaba en el palacio, ella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, estaba lista para realizar el remplazo sin que nadie se entere, la niña rubia que nació apenas el día anterior seria colocada en lugar del bebe que nunca pudo dar su primer grito, la niña rubia al menos tendría los ojos verdes, los mismos hermosos ojos que su hija, el mismo tono del de la familia real, nadie dudaría de su ascendencia, al menos eso dijo la partitura de Yulia.

Como partera de la reina, ella era la única que sabría la verdad, que la niña nació muerta.

Lo que no esperaba era regresar y encontrar que la reina entro de nuevo en labor de parto, eso fue una sorpresa para todos, no había ningún indicio de un segundo bebe, la sirvienta, que era también partera inmediatamente se pone a trabajar, pocas horas después nació un niño pelirrojo, la reina era de salud delicada la sirvienta pensó que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más, pero la determinación brillaba en los ojos de la reina, pronto el llanto de un bebe inundan la habitación, que se junta con las lágrimas de alegría de su señora, quien solicita sostener a su niño, tan pequeño como su hermana muerta, pero vivo, sano y gritando su existencia al mundo.

Ella no sabía que pensar de esto, ella había arrebatado al bebe de su hija no solo por la partitura, también lo había hecho por la reina, la quería como una querida amiga y sabía que la muerte de su hija le rompería el corazón, y no pudo evitar resentirse en el segundo bebe, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, nunca le hubiera quitado su bebe a su querida Sylvia, ella habría devuelto él bebe a su hija, pero el rey llego a ver a sus niños y fue imposible, la ceremonia de presentación y nombramiento tubo el inconveniente de un desacuerdo con respecto al nombre del segundo bebe, pero al final los dos gobernantes pudieron quedar de acuerdo con un nombre adecuado.

En Malkuth, solo los varones heredan, las niñas solo pueden heredar cuando toda la familia está muerta, en cambio, Kimlasca sigue las reglas de primogenitura, así él rey presenta a su primogénita y heredera al trono, Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, y al segundo heredero, Alexander Phoenix Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

Larga vida a la familia real

* * *

El Rey Ingobert no puede negar el aprecio que siente por su esposa, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, el realmente llegó a amar a su esposa, era una pena que ella tenía una salud más frágil que incluso la suya, sufrir de cuerpo débil, su querida hermana es igual.

Pero su querida reina podía ser tan testaruda.

Al menos puede decir que fue bendecido con dos hermosos niños, la pequeña Natalia no heredo su cabello, pero a pesar de ser tan joven, ya puede ver que heredo sus ojos, los dos bebes compartían el mismo tono, su segundo hijo le recuerda a su querida hermana, parece que él pequeño favoreció los rasgos de su abuela paterna mientras que su hija favorece los de su línea materna.

Otro detalle sorpresa era cuando el doctor que examino a su hijo declaro que era un hermafrodita, que peculiar caso genético, usado principalmente en ciertos casos de monstruos y plantas, aquellos seres vivos que tienen un aparato mixto capaz de producir como masculinos y femeninos. Él solo tenía una leve idea que esa condición era posible, aunque nunca había investigado más o visto algún caso, no obstante, el médico les explico detalladamente que el término correcto es intersexual, ya que es una anomalía en lugar de una característica de la especia. La capacidad de producir óvulos y espermatozoides al mismo tiempo no es algo común entre los humanos, tampoco es algo definitivo, ya que típicamente uno de los dos tipos, o ambos, no se desarrolla correctamente.

Según los médicos, sus órganos se ven normales para un bebe a esa edad, solo el tiempo dirá como se desarrollan o como afectara su vida

Después de eso, los alegatos empiezan a surgir, ese fue otro dolor de cabeza.

Su médico de confianza, un hombre bastante mayor que atendió a su padre, sugirió que los intersexuales, si no se operan a tiempo, pueden sufrir limitaciones o daños debido a la disfunción genital. Podrían ser incapaces de realizar el coito con fines reproductivos, o no poder realizarlo de ninguna manera. También pueden tener conflictos de identidad de género.

Otro médico apoyo su idea diciendo que era importante la asignación de sexo para el psiquis del niño, y era mejor para los padres decidirlo a temprana edad.

La doctora que trajo su esposa, una joven al final de sus años veinte, se opuso rotundamente a esto, diciendo que era mutilación, Alegando que las cirugías se deben realizan solo con el consentimiento de la persona.

Parece que incluso hay un movimiento que argumentan que la división binaria entre sexo femenino y masculino es en realidad una construcción social y que etiquetar a una persona como mujer u hombre es una decisión social. Por lo tanto, cuestionar la intervención quirúrgica en personas intersexuales basada en la presunción social de un paradigma sexual binario en el que todos los individuos pueden clasificarse como masculinos o femeninos.

Para Ingobert, lo único que deseo saber era si su hijo era sano o no, ¿Eso no debería ser suficiente? No entrar en un debate sobre género que ni siquiera sabía que era discutido antes de hoy.

Él estaba a punto de dejar que la partitura decidiera cuando, al final, su esposa cerró todos los argumentos alegando que no permitirá ninguna operación, su hijo estaba sano y eso era todo lo que importaba, si él desidia hacer algo al respecto en el futuro será su propia decisión.

Él no estaba interesado en participar en el debate moral del asunto, pero no podía permitir que esto sea visto como símbolo de debilidad o usado como símbolo, así que hizo a los médicos jurar silencio del asunto bajo pena de traición y luego los hecho, decidido a dejar todo este asunto en las manos de su esposa, ahora todo está bien y feliz en su mundo, Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por su lectura de la partitura.

Realmente agradece que solo la lectura del heredero sea pública, la lectura de su hija fue tal como se esperaba, su pequeña princesa sería una reina maravillosa con grandes habilidades con el arco y técnicas curativas.

Natalia, mi hermosa y perfecta hija, tan adorable y buena ya desde esta edad. El podía pronosticar que su segundo hijo le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora, para su hijo, eso fue otra historia, Su esposa se negó a dejar que leyeran su partitura, casi entro en histeria al respecto, algo que el rey no podía entender, pero lo tomo como un capricho de la nueva madre y decidió no pensar al respecto e ignorar las insinuaciones de Daath, no es como si leer la partitura sea algo obligatorio.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba, su esposa era una devota seguidora de la orden, no podía imaginar el motivo de su reacción, aunque su consejero lo atribuyo a estrés post parto, las "mujeres son extrañas" Le dijo, y el rey solo cabeceo sin decir nada más, su familia está sana, eso era realmente lo único que importaba.

Otro asunto de controversia fue la selección de nombre, su esposa estaba necia en nombrar a su hijo Luke, pero no podía permitir eso, la "La luz de la Flama sagrada" Nacerá en 2 años año, y nunca permitiría que su hijo llevará ese nombre, no quería arriesgarse a condenar a su hijo para la prosperidad de Kimlasca, al final, pudieron comprometerse al respecto, y lo llamarían Alex por simplicidad, aunque ella insistió en llamarlo Luke en privado.

En ND 2000, nace Luke Fon Fabre, el hijo del duque, cuarto heredero al trono, y prometido de su querida hija Natalia.

Su sobrino, un niño destinado a ser sacrificado por la partitura y la era de prosperidad de Kimlasca.

Con la salud delicada de su hermana, el nacimiento de su sobrino fue peligroso, fue casi un milagro que los dos vivieran, el medico dijo que su hermana no podría tener otro hijo, fue bueno que ella no tomo tan mal la noticia, mientras que su hermana no deseo una gran familia, él sabía que ella deseo por lo meno hijos, aun así, ella estaba feliz con su sano y hermoso niño.

Él no podía imaginar cómo afectará esto a su hermana, y la culpabilidad le comía el corazón, así que siguió el ejemplo de su cuñado, el Duque Fabre, trato de ver al niño lo menos posible, no podía contener la culpa, ni podía permitirse amarlo.

Y la vida continua feliz para el rey, con su amada esposa, y sus dos niños sanos.

No fue hasta que Natalia cumplió 3 años que decidieron presentarla a su prometido, así que la familia real realizó una visita a la mansión Fabre. No algo difícil, la mansión Fabre está prácticamente al lado del palacio, es una pena que con todo su trabajo, no tenga tiempo para visitar más a su hermana.

Colocan a los niños en el cuarto de juego, Natalia parecía algo fascinada por el pequeño Luke, pero la reacción de Alex era la más interesante, en cuanto vio a Luke decidió que su nombre era Asch, y no había nadie quien lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Su hermana tomo esto con humor, estaba feliz que su hijo tendría más niños con quien jugar, desde entonces arreglaron varias reuniones de juego.

Pronto la tensión de la guerra con Malkuth tomo toda su atención, él sabía por el escrito que pronto la guerra estallaría, estaba listo para cumplir con su parte.

A inicios del año ND 2002 la tensión estaba en su punto más alto y los barcos ya estaban desplegados en los alrededores de Hob, solo esperando el momento de iniciar la guerra

Fue en ese punto que el Maestro Fónico hace un llamado de paz, solicitando a los dos gobernantes ir a Hob para discutir el cese de las hostilidades

Durante la cumbre, por exigencia del Maestro Fónico, El rey ordena la retirada de tres cuartas partes de su ejército, las fuerzas de Malkuth ya se habían retirado junto con la familia Gardios, para asistir a la cumbre de paz en Daath.

A pesar de tener tantos soldados en el país y rodeando la isla, nadie tenía miedo de que se desatara algo en Daath, ningún reino se atrevería a enojar y convertir a la orden de Lorelei en su enemigo.

La lectura de la partitura realizada en privado con el maestro Fónico dio resultados inesperados.

"El escrito declara que debe hacerse la paz por medio del matrimonio, las fuerzas de Kimlasca asediaran Hob pero no atacaran ni entraran en la ciudad, el emperador llamara una reunión de paz, ambos reinos llegaran a un acuerdo y lo sellaran por matrimonio, esta vez, para asegurar su cumplimiento, será realizado con un hijo de la casa real y el hijo menor de la casa Gardios, la hija mayor se casará con el futuro emperador de Malkuth" declara él Maestro Fónico

"Mi hija ya está comprometida" Se queja el rey "No puedo romper el compromiso"

"Usted tiene un segundo hijo"

"Mi hijo es un varón" Al menos eso es lo que le han dicho al mundo, no iba a permitir que los otros nobles vean su condición como símbolo de debilidad "Según mi información, el hijo menor del conde Gardios también es varón, según tengo entendido, por las leyes de Malkuth, no puede realizarse ese matrimonio"

"Pero las leyes de Kimlasca no impiden la opción" Continua el Maestro Fónico con placer, y no se equivocaba, en ese sentido las leyes de Kimlasca eran más liberales a causas de que hace un siglo el rey se negó a casarse con una mujer y cambio las leyes a su conveniencia.

No duro mucho en el trono, pero nadie cambio las leyes.

El rey sabía que no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar, simplemente no podía negar el escrito, no podía permitirse poner a Daath en su contra.

El rey suspira con pesar, y solo puede pensar con amargura en los sacrificios que se hacen para la profetizada gloria y prosperidad de Kimlasca

El acuerdo de Paz fue firmado con los acuerdos estipulados en el escrito, incluso el acuerdo de la entrega de Akzeriuth, pero Malkuth tenía que vender el metal a precio reducido a Kimlasca.

La isla de Hob se hundió antes de poder llegar a firmar el acuerdo de negociación. Aun así, el acuerdo de paz descrito en la partitura continuo, el hijo menor de la casa Gardios se casará con su segundo hijo, y obtendrá el título de Duque de Kimlasca, ya que se casa con un príncipe, y otorgando a Gailardia Gardios las tierras de Sheriddan, los nobles se quejaron al respecto, Sheriddan era una de las ciudades más prosperas, pero no era su culpa que el señor anterior muriera en Hob, llevándose a sus herederos, el hombre siempre había sido un idiota, con más vanidad que cerebro, y no podía ofrecerle algo menos a su propio hijo, se la hubiera asignado a Alex de todos modos. Era lamentable que Alex tomara el nombre Gardios, pero esta estipulación protegería a los hijos de Natalia y tranquilizaba a los nobles que la casa Gardios no usurpaba el poder del trono.

El futuro emperador de Malkuth se casará con La hija mayor de los Gardios, quien sea que se siente en el trono, de lo que escucho esa guerra de sucesión parece ser una pesadilla, esa es la razón por la que las leyes de herencia son tan estrictas y estructuradas en Kimlasca.

Solo espera que esto no estalle en sus caras cuando inicie la guerra con Malkuth en el ND2018.


	2. Chapter 2: Lorelei

Capitulo 2: Lorelei

La representación del Séptimo fonón era libre, después de miles de años de ver la destrucción, casi parece un milagro. Muy pocos podrían imaginar el nivel de amor que Lorelei tiene a los seres humanos, y cuanto le dolió ver una y otra vez su destrucción por la partitura que él mismo creo.

Han existido humanos que ha amado más que a otros, Yulia era un ejemplo claro, la amó tanto que acepto hacer un pacto con ella, le dio su mejor predicción, creo la llave, y permite que ella y sus descendientes tengan poder sobre él por medio de su himno fónico, esa canción es la representación de los sentimientos de Yulia, Lorelei simplemente no puede ignorarla, los humanos dicen que solo los descendientes de Yulia pueden cantar sus himnos fónicos, eso es en parte verdad, pero no por algún misterioso código de ADN en sus descendientes, si no por el amor de Lorelei, quien a amado a cada uno de los hijos de Yulia, y en estos dos mil años, no ha existido nadie que pueda igualar eso, hasta que nació su pequeño isofon, su isofon perfecto, nacido con solo séptimos fonones, Lorelei no tenía el mismo concepto que los humanos sobre el nacimiento, para él, su luz de la llama sagrada era perfecto, no importa que no nació igual que los otros seres humanos, su existencia fue traída por un niño de Yulia, usando su himno para mantener a su otro Isofon estable y que pudiera sobrevivir el proceso.

Quizás lo más triste de todo eso, fue el dolor que produjo y el daño que provoco a su llamado "Original".

Lo más sorprendente fue observar como un fragmento de su alma se formaba en un nuevo ser.

Y Lorelei no pudo evitar ayudar en el proceso, dar parte de sí mismo como lo había hecho con Asch, de esta manera logro nacer una nueva llama, y el séptimo fonón no podía estar más orgulloso, se imaginó que este sentimiento era lo más cercano a convertirse en padre

Es una lástima que todos sus intentos de comunicación terminaron tan mal para su pequeña luz.

El alma es un concepto fascinante para Lorelei, El alma no tiene un origen material, mientras que los fones conforman un enlace físico, el alma es independiente a su propia manera, al morir, los fones y los recuerdos de los humanos regresan al cinturón de fon, y el alma regresa a la corriente de la vida para renacer, es interesante que, a pesar de perder los fones que integran la memoria, aun así, el alma conserva sus recuerdos y su identidad.

El hombre tiene una sola alma, cada cuerpo tiene un alma, las almas son manipulables, pero no al grado de fusionar una con otra, al menos, eso no estaba en el poder de Lorelei, las almas eran el dominio de Gaia, pero Lorelei sabía que, si se las entregaba, nunca más las volvería a ver, y realmente deseo devolverlos al dominio mortal, ambas tenían tantos deseos de vivir.

Y eso es lo que ha traído este dilema, el cuerpo de su llama sagrada estaba curado, pero tenía dos almas en su dominio, no podía fusionarlas, la entidad fácilmente podría crear otro cuerpo ahora que era libre, pero el efecto contaminador continuaría y mataría a uno de ellos de todos modos, sobre todo porque el mayor tenía la tendencia a espiar continuamente en el menor, que se volvió una reacción automática, el efecto de la atracción de fones podría moderarse si Asch no fuera tan curioso y ver constantemente lo que está haciendo Luke.

Preguntar su opinión es imposible, Las almas son como pequeñas esferas lindas cuando no están en un cuerpo, muy instintivas, pero incapaces de raciocino avanzado, por lo que le corresponde a Lorelei decidir.

Las almas son únicas, pero los recuerdos forman parte integral de la personalidad, Al final, Lorelei decidió copiar los fones de memoria del alma menor, y fusionar las memorias de los dos pelirrojos en un solo cuerpo, luego envía al alma mayor de vuelta al mundo.

Ahora, ¿Qué hacer con la segunda alma?

* * *

Fue Undine quien le ayudo a encontrar una solución, feliz que por fin todos estaban juntos, fue agradable poder volver a hablar con sus "hermanos" aunque ellos lo traten como él bebe de la familia.

Existen muchos mundos, algunos muy parecidos al suyo, pero con tiempos diferentes, Lorelei, al ser una entidad prácticamente divina, tenía acceso a ver esos mundos, pero en muchos de ellos solo miraba la destrucción, por lo que dejo de ver los futuros posibles de su existencia.

Ahora que estaba libre, tenía una influencia limitada en el mundo físico, lo primero que hizo al entrar en el nuevo mundo era comunicarse con su otro yo atrapado en el núcleo, brindándole sus recuerdos de lo que sucedió, rápidamente el otro estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Lorelei, así que escogió a una familia noble para solicitar el favor, realmente no ocupaba presentarse, pero Yulia le enseño que es mejor ser educado, ¡Es un gran favor el que está pidiendo! en este momento, una mujer de cabellera negra como la noche estaba dando a Luz una niña, una niña que su alma ya había regresado a Gaia.

"¿Mi hija? ¿Está bien mi hija?" Pregunta la mujer con desesperación "No la escucho llorar"

"Está muy bien, su majestad" Miente la mujer "Tengo que limpiarla rápido, volveré pronto" La sirvienta sale apresurada, sin darle tiempo de protestar.

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, la reina no puede parar las lágrimas, ella no necesitaba una confirmación, sabía lo que iba a suceder, su hermoso y esperado bebe estaba muerto, ella lo sabía, porque ella tenía amistad con el gran maestro Fónico, y este le dio la profecía sellada, esa era la única razón por la que su único medico era su sirvienta, a pesar de ser una reina.

Ahora se preguntaba si ella misma había matado a su hija, si realmente valió la pena o si debió desafiar la profecía. ¿Su hermosa niña hubiera vivido?

"**Tu niña está muerta"** la declaración corta el llanto de la mujer, ella levanta la vista para ver un ser extraño y espectral, brillando con un color de fuego, su voz era casi musical

"Tu ¿Quién eres?" Pregunta la mujer, viendo al extraño ser luminoso, aunque por alguna razón, ella no tenía miedo.

"**Yo soy, a la que tu especie llama Lorelei"**

Esto asombro mucho a la devota seguidora de la orden "Tu… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué deseas de esta humilde servidora?" pregunta humildemente

"**Existe un alma que está en necesidad de un cuerpo y una identidad"** Explica el ser divino **"Su nombre es la luz de la llama sagrada, cuya frecuencia fónica es igual a la mía, un isofon perfecto de mí, y con sus acciones ha ganado mi más profundo respeto**"

"¿Deseas darle el cuerpo de mi hija?" Pregunta con temor y esperanza, aunque le dolía, al menos su hija viviría.

Sería fácil para el séptimo fonón hacer eso, pero entonces cambiaria el destino de la compañera rubia de su isofon perfecto, no, es mejor dejar el escrito como esta, Lorelei podía fácilmente una réplica del cuerpo de la princesa, de esta manera tendría los genes de ambos reyes **"No, aunque pudiera tomarlo, su existencia dañaría el destino de varias almas que serán importantes para el futuro de tu mundo, mi deseo es crear un nuevo cuerpo, dentro de tu vientre, para que pueda generar nueva vida, y nadie pondrá en duda su existencia, este nuevo ser será tu hijo, nacido de tu sangre, sus hijos serán tus nietos, nacido con los recuerdos de su vida anterior, espero que puedas educarlo, apoyarlo, y amarlo, en cambio, yo daré más vida a tu cuerpo para que pueda vivir más tiempo de lo destinado ¿Aceptas esta carga?"**

Ella podría tener su bebe, un hijo, no importa si ha tenido una vida anterior, ahora será suyo, su sangre "Con mucho gusto, aceptare la carga que me ha encomendado" En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras, un fuego luminoso empezó a rodearla, entrando en su cuerpo.

Lorelei se concentra en crear el nuevo cuerpo como la réplica de la princesa, ni siquiera sería una entidad pura de séptimo fonón, sus hermanos ofrecieron sus fones para formar un cuerpo equilibrado, también corrigió el problema con el efecto contaminador, un error producto del proceso en la replicación más que en el efecto verdadero de atracción, de esta forma podría existir con otros isofones iguales sin matarse unos a otros, él hubiera querido arreglar eso en su mundo, pero sus caminos de fones ya estaban dañados de una manera que ni él podía curar, pero ahora tenía una duda, como la mayoría de los humanos, de seguro su pequeño isofon deseará niños en algún momento, seria inconveniente si quien ama es a la descendiente de Yulia, por lo que tendrá que cambiar su cuerpo a uno masculino. Pero también recuerda que también mostro interés en el rubio que lo acompañaba, si es así, ¿Qué genero sería mejor? No quería restringir a su querida llama, Lorelei no entendía mucho de la lógica humana, pero si sabía mucho sobre biología y la estructura del cuerpo, así que al final decidió dejar la decisión en su Isofon, y creo un cuerpo que los seres humanos catalogan como "Hermafrodita" pero a diferencia de otros seres humanos que han nacido con esta condición, sus dos sistemas reproductivos serian funcionales.

Con un cabeceo orgulloso de poder resolver el problema, Lorelei procedió a insertar varios fragmentos de memorias que serán útiles, también arreglo el enlace para que pueda comunicarse con su otro yo sin hacer doloroso el proceso, luego procedió a curar un poco la condición de la madre, todo este proceso no tardo más de un minuto, las ventajas de ser un dios.

"¿Qué edad…?" Pregunta con duda "¿Qué edad tenía cuando murió?"

"**Mi pequeño isofon solo vio 7 ciclos de estaciones"** Desapareció con ese último comentario, volviendo a su realidad original.

Esta respuesta asombro a la mujer, pero, solo era un niño cuando murió, ¿Siete años? ¿Cómo puede alguien ganar el respeto de un ser así con solo 7 años? Ella no entendía, pero algo si sabía, su bebe seria asombroso.

Un fuerte dolor la volvió a la realidad, si… las maravillas del parto, justo en ese momento su sirvienta y amiga entra en la habitación con un bebe vivo en sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3: Renacimiento

Se que Natalia nació el año ND1999, yo simplemente desee hacerla un año mayor, de esta forma en ND2018 (Los eventos del canon) Luke (Del futuro) y Natalia tendrán 19 años y Guy 21 años (Como en canon)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Renacimiento

Luke libero a Lorelei con lo último que le quedaba de vida.

Él sabía que moriría pronto, él sabía que el precio por usar su Hiperresonancia sería su vida, y, aun así, incluso realizó hiperresonancia de segundo orden. Fue realmente un milagro llegar tan lejos, él sabía desde el principie que este sería su ultimo día.

Fue lo mejor… al menos pudo vivir intensamente sus últimos días, sería peor tratar de alargar su vida atrapado en las paredes de un hospital como Jade ofreció.

Su ultimo recuerdo era ser envuelto en luz dorada, y ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía como si su conciencia flotara, su mente se sentía adormecido, podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe a la distancia.

"Luke, no llores cariño, mamá está aquí" ¿Quién lo llamaba? Luke no podía reconocer esa voz, trata de centrar su vista, pero solo puede ver una imagen muy borrosa, aun así, podía sentir el cariño en su voz. "Es tan pequeño, no puedo creer que este aquí"

"Querida, ¿Estás segura que es adecuado darle ese nombre? ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que si era un niño lo llamaríamos Alexander como mi padre?" Un ligero recuerdo cruza su mente, recordó mencionar a Natalia de una tradición de la familia real sobre nombrar el primer nombre por el padre, y el segundo nombre de la familia de la madre, a diferencia de la familia Fabre, que siempre son llamados Fon Fabre.

"Es su nombre" Insiste la voz "Luke puede ser su segundo nombre, si es tan importante para ti, los demás pueden llamarlo Alexander, aunque aún creo que es un nombre muy pesado para un niño, en serio, ¿Protector de la humanidad?"

"Es un buen nombre" Se queja el otro hombre, su voz sonaba muy familiar, pero Luke no lo puede identificar "¿Por qué llamarlo Phoenix en lugar de Luke?"

Eso parece atraer el interés de la mujer "¿La luz de la llama sagrada que renació de las cenizas?" Murmura ella "Si… creo que es adecuado"

"Perfecto" Dice con un suspiro de Alegría, Luke siente como si alguien más lo levanta, y esta mirando otra cara borrosa, pero a pesar de eso, él podía reconocerlo, ¡Esa era la voz de su tío! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? "Tu nombre será Alexander Phoenix Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, El protector de la humanidad que ha renacido de las cenizas"

"Aun pienso que es demasiado glamoroso, le darás un complejo a la pobre Natalia al no tener un nombre tan prominente como su hermano"

"Natalia era el nombre de mi madre y siempre pensé que era un nombre hermoso"

"Y espero que seas tu quien le explique cuando ella pregunte" se burla ella.

Luke ya no alcanzó a escuchar más, se sentía tan cansado, apenas podía mantener coherente sus pensamientos, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando hasta que escucho una voz que llamo su atención.

Un dolor familiar lo atraviesa, pero era mucho más débil de lo habitual **"Luke, Fragmento de mi alma… escucha mi llamado" **Esa voz ¿Asch? No, definitivamente no era Asch.

"Lorelei"

"**Tú que eres lo mismo que yo, ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?"**

"Puedo escucharte" Grita Luke con sorpresa, aunque no tiene idea de donde esta, todo parece estar brillando en dorado "¿Dónde estoy?"

"**Luke, mi Isofon cuya frecuencia fónica es la misma que la mía, te he llamado aquí, a la conciencia del núcleo donde resido atrapado en mi prisión"**

"¿Prisión? Pero… pensé que te había liberado del núcleo"

"**Al liberarme del núcleo, había dos almas, solo una de las dos podía regresar, el alma mayor fue elegida para regresar a la vida, pero no podía simplemente entregar tu alma al olvido, así que, por solicitud de tu Lorelei, tu alma fue traída la dimensión donde resido para renacer cerca de tu familia original y crear una nueva existencia, donde el tiempo fluye de manera diferente, aún estoy encadenado al núcleo, y la Luz de la llama sagrada aún no ha nacido"**

Luke recordó la conversación que escucho, esa era la voz de su tío, lo llamaron hermano de Natalia "¿Estamos en el ND1998? ¿Como soy hermano de Natalia?"

"**Mientras se realizaba el intercambio entre los niños, mi contraparte creo un nuevo cuerpo en base a la niña que murió, al nacer como segundo hijo, el escrito no se altera"**

"¿Y qué paso con Asch?"

"**Los recuerdos de ambos residen en un solo cuerpo, mezclando ambas partes para formar un solo ser, la Luz de la llama sagrada regresará a la vida cuando su cuerpo se termine de curar"**

Una mezcla, el alma de Asch, los recuerdos de los dos, ¿Es mezquino sentirse resentido? Ahora Asch podía recuperar su nombre, ahora era Luke es que ha sido sustituido.

"Me imagino que ahora se quién era el verdadero Luke de otra forma ¿Por qué Asch fue elegido?"

"**Te equivocas, fue elegido por que, de los dos, tú eres el más probable a renacer de nuevo de las cenizas como el Phoenix, y abrazar la bendición de una nueva vida"**

Si, Asch estaría amargado al respecto. Ahora, El podría vivir la vida que le fue arrebatada, Luke ya le había robado 7 años, fue lo mejor, al menos eso es lo que trataba de decirse a si mismo, al darse cuenta que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando sus amigos se despidieron, sabían que era muy probable que esta fuera la última vez que lo vieran, podía leerlo en sus caras, incluso si ninguno quería aceptarlo.

"_Cuando regreses, te enseñare a no ocultar cosas de tu mejor amigo"_

Supongo que no podrás enseñarme a no ocultarte cosas, Guy

Al final lo logro, está feliz de haber vivido lo suficiente para terminar su misión, para liberar a Lorelei, para salvar el mundo, a pesar de todo, pudo vivir intensamente y sin arrepentimiento sus últimos meses de vida.

Y por ese tiempo extra que obtuvo, estaba muy agradecido.

A pesar de su dolor, Luke se alegró, Asch merecía tener una vida, la vida que su propia existencia arrebato, ahora podía recuperar su nombre, su lugar en la familia

Madre y Natalia estarán felices de su regreso.

"_Te lo prometo, sin duda, regresaré"_

Tear… ¿Cómo lo tomará ella? ¿Notará la diferencia? La parte egoísta de él deseo que sí, pero… no podía negar que su único deseo era que todos fueran felices.

Al final cumplido su promesa, ¿No es así? Luke volvería, podría vivir en el mundo que lucho por crear.

"¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me quedare en este lugar por siempre?"

"**La conciencia de un bebe no puede soportar el peso de tus recuerdos, ambos son la misma alma, poco a poco se convertirán en uno, estimo que 5 años serán suficiente para terminar el proceso para no crear atención en tu mente y cuerpo infantil"**

5 años, si eso debe ser alrededor del ND2003, el Luke original debe nacer en ND2000, y Hob ocurre en… "Espera, ¿6 años? eso será muy tarde para cambiar los eventos en Hob, si realmente estoy en el pasado, entonces necesito salvar al maestro Van y a la familia de Guy"

"**Si salvas a aquel que busca la gloria, entonces su plan de replicas no existirá, tampoco existirá el Maestro Fónico del que eres amigo, el maestro fónico original estaba escrito para ser una persona enojada y resentida con el mundo a causa de su propia enfermedad, y conduciría la orden por el camino de la destrucción, ¿Estás de acuerdo en cambiar los eventos?"**

"Yo… yo deseo salvarlos, ¿de qué sirve una segunda oportunidad si no se puede hacer nada?"

"Yulia intento salvarlos, al final, su camino solo pudo comprar 2000 años al mundo, esclavizándolo en el escrito, le di a Yulia mi mejor predicción, y, aun así, esto fue lo mejor que logre, por mucho tiempo mi vista solo ha visto destrucción y ahora, me has mostrado que es posible abrir un nuevo camino, ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo por una trayectoria impredecible? ¿Incluso si ese camino desencadena la muerte de la otra hija de Yulia?" Tear, ¿Si detiene los eventos de Hob puede causar la muerte de Tear? Luke no puede pensar que eso es posible, pero también sabe que Lorelei no le mentiría al respecto y seria idiota ignorar sus palabras.

"Yo no me abrí camino por mi propia voluntad, fue gracias al apoyo de mis amigos que pude llegar tan lejos, aun así, entiendo lo que quieres decir" Luke amaba al Maestro Van, sin importar lo que dijo, lo que hizo, aun así, lo amaba, pero… aún puede sentir el dolor de la muerte de Ion, tanto como le duele, no puede arriesgar la existencia de Ion y Tear. "Si me estas advirtiendo, quiere decir que puedo cambiar lo que sucederá, si prometo ser cuidadoso, ¿Me dirás como puedo cambiar los eventos sucedidos en Hob? Si no puedo salvar al maestro Van, deseo saber cómo salvar a la familia de Guy"

"**Tu existencia es uno conmigo, cargas con mi voluntad, dejo la decisión del destino en tus manos, te entregó la llave, para que puedas crear una nueva trayectoria al descrito por Yulia" **La llave de Lorelei se materializa en frente de Luke, él la toma, temiendo que sea absorbida en su cuerpo, pero no sucede nada, por lo que Luke se relaja, si la hubiera absorbido, no sabe cómo la hubiera sacado, sin duda, no deseo replicar los eventos que lo llevaron a recuperar la joya. **"Debes mantener segura la llave, no debe caer en manos equivocadas, mientras estés aquí, te enseñare como absorberla y recuperarla de tu cuerpo para mantenerla a salvo" **Dijo Lorelei, y Luke se pregunta si leyó sus pensamientos. **"En este lugar puedes cambiar lo escrito en la partitura de Yulia, es aquí donde yo le enseñe a Yulia como tallar sus palabras en las piedras usando el poder del pacto, que ahora se simboliza con la llave"**

"¿Puedo cambiar el escrito? ¿Me enseñarías cómo?" Pregunta con esperanza, Luke podía ver como esta llave era peligrosa, el control de Lorelei, de los sephiroth, y ahora, del escrito, no se imaginaba que haría Mohs si se enteraba de la posibilidad.  
**"Puedo enseñarte lo que este en mí poder, mientras estés en este lugar"**

"Estas confiando mucho en mi al darme este poder, no me quejo, pero, no nos hemos conocido, soy un extraño para ti ¿Cómo puedes confiar mí?"

"**El Lorelei de tu antigua dimensión compartió sus recuerdos cuando te trajo a mi dimensión, puede que aún no me hayas liberado, pero aun así comparto su respeto y gratitud, lamentablemente también te entrego la carga de liberarme nuevamente cuando llegue el momento adecuado, tu, que eres mi otro yo, por eso te pido esto"**

"¿Qué sucede con Asch? ¿Qué sucede con el Luke que debe nacer en esta dimensión?"

"**Eso depende de ti, solo los humanos deben tener el poder de elegir su propio destino… confiaré la decisión del destino de la partitura de Yulia en tus manos"**

"Ninguna presión" Dice con claro tono de sarcasmo "Bien, no es como si tengo mucho que hacer por aquí"

Maestro Van… sin importar lo que hizo, sin importar la opinión que tenia de Luke, no podía dejar de amarlo, pero por Ion, por Tear, por el mundo, está dispuesto a sacrificarlo.

*.*.*.*.*

Luke aprendió mucho sobre el escrito al pasar tanto tiempo con Lorelei, para empezar, el escrito tiene que escribirse en hispaniense antiguo, así que la entidad le enseño el idioma escrito y hablado. Tiene que admitir, Lorelei era un verdadero tesoro de conocimiento, había muy poco en el mundo que el séptimo fonon no supiera, también, la entidad le gustaba interactuar con otros, y no tenía problemas en compartir lo que sabe.

Lorelei era muy amable y educado, le recordó mucho a Ion.

Ahora que era fluido en el idioma de Yulia, podía entender sus canciones, podía entender su significado, también, Lorelei le dijo que le dio a Yulia y a sus descendientes una marca especial que les permitía usar los himnos fónicos a su máximo nivel, lo mismo que se utilizó como marcador para los sellos Yulianos, y le permitió a Tear utilizar los Sephiroth.

Lorelei le ofreció darle la misma marca, a él y a su contraparte, si la réplica de Luke nacía, aunque Lorelei parece ilusionado con la idea, e incluso hizo sugerencias para disminuir el efecto contaminador y formar un cuerpo más estable para poder usar mejor la hiperresonancia, ya que muchos problemas se debieron a lo inexpertos y mal refinado que estaba el proceso, la única razón que Luke fue tan estable como era fue por la intervención de Lorelei y a los himnos fónicos que canto el maestro Van cuando realizaba el proceso.

Lorelei estaba más interesado en la idea que él, sinceramente, no sabía que pensar de tener otro Luke por ahí, pero la entidad lo miraba como el hijo de su contraparte, casi como un sobrino, y estaba ansioso por ayudar a crear su propio niño.

Luke no sabía que pensar al enterarse de lo feliz que estaba su propio Lorelei de su nacimiento, cuando todo lo que pareció traer fue desgracia.

Algo que aprendió era lo difícil que era manipular el escrito, y no se refiere a cambiar sus palabras, eso era fácil, borrar lo que dejo Yulia y sustituirlo por algo más, no, lo difícil era que todo agregara de la manera que desea y que tenga coherencia para aguantar la línea de tiempo hasta los eventos de Akzeriuth.

Cualquier persona pensaría que controlar la partitura de Yulia es controlar al mundo, en cierta manera tienen razón, pero existen personas con voluntad fuerte capaz de controlar su destino, con el tiempo, la partitura de Yulia se terminaría descarrilando de su camino original.

Lo que hacía tan increíble era su capacidad de predicción, capaz de predecir lo que la gente escogería, esto generalmente ocurría sin importar que las personas sepan o no lo que está en el escrito, como el amor entre el general Frings y la general Cecille, su amor fue predicho en la partitura, pero su amor hubiera existido incluso sin la predicción, igual se hubieran elegido.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones donde se predecía algo diferente al escrito, y generalmente cualquier diferencia se corregía, llegando al final a la misma corriente, como tratar de desviar la corriente de un rio con unas pocas piedras, al final el rio volverá a tomar el mismo camino, se requiere algo grande para poder desviarlo completamente.

Y el detonante, inicio de esa avalancha que resulto su línea de tiempo fue Gilda Nebillim, quien debió morir, o regresar a Daath, cualquiera de esas dos opciones daba el mismo resultado en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero ella escogió un camino que estaba fuera de cualquier predicción, vivir y amar, ella originalmente no era muy diferente de Jade cuando era un niño, a ella también le costaba entender el valor de una vida humana sobre el conocimiento, no fue hasta que ocurrió la desgracia que ella pudo entender que no estaba viviendo, ella decidió huir, convertirse en profesora, y enseñar a los niños el verdadero significado de vivir.

Le enseño a Saphir que podía ser talentoso, a Peony que un emperador necesita conocer y entender su gente y tener un corazón, y con su muerte logro enseñarle a Jade el verdadero significado de la vida, la muerte y el verdadero valor de los humanos.

Esas lecciones permitieron el nacimiento de la Fomicría, y crearon la avalancha que fue su línea de tiempo, la única línea de tiempo en la que pueden salvar Auldrant.

Ahora Luke tiene que realizar varios cambios y predecir los eventos que repliquen su línea de tiempo, hay cosas que no podía arriesgar.

Hob tenía que caer para que Ion naciera y pudiera controlar a la orden.  
Necesitaba a Guy en Kimlasca, pero no era necesario matar a su familia para lograrlo, solo ocupaba una razón adecuada  
El secuestro de Asch también tenía que suceder. De esta manera él maestro Van podía estar seguro de su plan, lo que pendía del equilibrio era Tear, su participación se debió a una conversación que ocurrió por casualidad, en donde discutían a Asch, entonces, ¿Si Asch no se une a los caballeros del oráculo entonces Tear no atacaría la mansión? No puede estar seguro de eso, pero según las predicciones de Lorelei, si "Luke" nace, hay una posibilidad de 99% que Asch se una a los caballeros del oráculo, sin importar que sea recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos o no, lo cierto es que el no importa lo que Asch diga, aun en aquel entonces tenía fe en el maestro Van, y su deseo de saber el motivo del secuestro lo llevara a buscar respuesta con los caballeros del oráculo.

Y un acuerdo de matrimonio era la única manera de colocar a Guy en Kimlasca con la libertad necesaria para actuar, según las predicciones de Lorelei, solo existían dos opciones de llegar al punto correcto con una relación lo suficientemente sólida para intervenir en los eventos del futuro, venganza o alianza.

Bien, no es como si no puede romper el asunto cuando todo termine, por algo coloco la fecha de la boda en el año ND2018, Se sintió terrible por involucrar a su hermana con un emperador que está enamorado de otra chica, pero había mucho potencial para el bien que ella podía lograr en Malkuth.

Luke no tiene idea de cuanto le tomo a Yulia escribir en las 7 piedras fónicas, pero a él le tomo casi la totalidad del tiempo que paso con Lorelei, al final, espera que sea suficiente, tenía que ser suficiente, porque su tiempo se había acabado, ahora solo podía esperar que lo que hizo tubo un verdadero impacto **"Es el momento" **Le dice Lorelei.

"Gracias"

"**Esta no es una despedida, ahora no solo eres el portador de mi poder, también eres mi avatar, a través de ti puedo interactuar de nuevo con el mundo, no importa que tan limitado sea, por eso, Soy yo quien te agradece"**

"Sera bueno estar en contacto sin el dolor de cabeza" Fue lo último que dijo cuando el resto de su alma fue absorbida por completo en su nuevo cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4: El clan de la Luna

Capítulo 4: El clan de la Luna

* * *

Alexander era un bebé brillante. Exploró el mundo con una fascinación e inteligencia que lleno de orgullo a su madre, era un niño inquieto y lleno de energía, a diferencia de su hermana, Natalia era la una niña tranquila y educada, tratando de parecer madura y responsable, siendo "Tratando" la palabra clave, ya que ambos compartían el mismo temperamento impulsivo y emocional, sin embargo, llenaban la vida de sus padres con gran alegría y vivacidad.

Ambos eran inteligentes, pero Alec parecía el más rápido en aprender, el más rápido en gatear, y el más rápido en hablar, algo que pareció frustrar a su hermana, quien se esfuerza en emularlo.

El tiempo pareció volar, los niños crecen muy rápido, en un momento están tambaleándose en sus pequeñas piernas, y en todo están corriendo y dando oraciones cortadas, cada vez hablando con mayor fluidez.

Los padres no deben tener favoritos entre sus hijos, pero a veces es imposible evitarlo, Natalia era la luz de los ojos de su padre, tan dulce y considerada, tan respetuosa y trabajadora, su padre amaba contarle historias de cómo debe comportarse la realeza, de sus deberes, historia de sus ancestros, y a veces de cosas tan simples como la existencia del arcoíris o del cinturón de Fon en el cielo. A pesar de su horario apretado, ser un padre era una experiencia maravillosa para el rey.

En cambio, Alec era el preferido de su madre, él era simplemente adorable, no tenía la amabilidad natural de su hermana, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, su naturaleza era amable y empática, aunque su madre notaba destellos de algo en sus ojos, una mirada de madurez, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y ella sabía que eran sus recuerdos de otra vida. A veces, había dolor y arrepentimiento, y se preguntó que había sufrido en su pasado, en esos momentos ella solo podía llenarlo con todo su amor, hacerle saber que siempre estaría de su lado.

Y tanto como había intentado amar a Natalia, tan injusto como sonaba, no podía amarla de la misma manera, ella sabía quién de sus dos hijos realmente llevaba su sangre. Hay madres que pueden amar profundamente a sus hijos incluso si no son de su vientre, para su vergüenza, ella no está en ese número, Alec era el regalo que le dio Lorelei, Natalia era el recordatorio de su hija que murió y que su existencia le negó el consuelo de una tumba o un reconocimiento de esa niña, como si nunca existió, y eso duele.

* * *

Alec sabía que era diferente a su hermana, poco a poco tenía destellos de conocimiento de que no debería saber, sueños que no podía entender, cuando cumplió cinco años de edad, sabía que no debía saber ni la mitad de las cosas que sabía, la lectura vino rápido a él, y sentía la necesidad de escribir en un diario incluso antes que le empezaran a enseñar a escribir.

Su madre le regalo un diario sin ninguna pregunta, no uno sencillo, si no uno con fono cerradura, las que se abren con solo la frecuencia sónica adaptada, la cual, es realmente única para cada persona, lo cual era bueno, ya que después se dio cuenta que estaba escribiendo en una mezcla de lenguaje fónico y antiguo hispaniense, ¡El no debería saber antiguo hispaniense! Pero de alguna forma, sentía como si hubiera escrito en ese idioma por años, a tal grado que conocía ese idioma mejor que el lenguaje fónico.

Sabía leer, escribir y hablar en ambos idiomas, y con el tiempo se daba cuenta de todo lo que sabía, un día Natalia lo encontró cantando una melodía que no dejaba sus pensamientos, sabia que era muy importante para él, pero no podía recordar donde la había escuchado.

Sabía que no debía contarle a nadie nada de esto, su madre era la única que le había contado sobre los sueños, ella solo comento que son recuerdos que ha olvidado, "No son solo sueños mi hermosos Luke" Ella a veces le decía ese nombre en privado, Alec no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que no era correcto desearlo "Son recuerdos que has olvidado, pero son tan importantes que buscan regresar por cualquier medio, no te preocupes, una vez que recuerdes, todo estará claro"

Su madre le advirtió que era mejor no decirle a nadie, ¿Por qué haría eso? Él no quería ser un raro fenómeno, La mirada en la cara de su niñera cuando se dio cuenta que sabía leer cuando Natalia apenas estaba identificando el alfabeto fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir, No sabía porque ella no lo quería, pero a veces lo miraba como si fuera su culpa la muerte de su hija… otra vez tenía esos pensamientos raros, a veces tenía pensamientos al azar que no sabía de donde habían venido.

A pesar de todo, Alec amaba su vida, amaba a sus padres. Le encantaron la sonrisa de su madre. La calidez, las historias y los abrazos de su padre, tenía algunos amigos en los guardias del palacio, he incluso jugaba de vez en cuando con su primo, aunque Asch prefería jugar con Natalia a pesar de ser una niña, tal vez sea porque se niega a llamarlo Luke.

Luke era un nombre que le gustaba y le daba sensaciones confusas, pero no se sentía que le pertenecía, y por alguna razón, no siente que ese nombre le pertenezca tampoco a Asch, sentía que era extraño tener la atención sin condición de tanta gente, como si antes hubiera tenido que gritar para que la gente lo mirara o lo escuchara.

* * *

Con el tiempo, los perfiles y los recuerdos se volvieron más claros, y un día, cuando tenía 7 años, todo eso hizo clic, era como si todos esos recuerdos dispersos se juntaran para formar un cuadro que antes no podía identificar.

Con ese conocimiento vino el dolor, la perdida de los amigos que quizás nunca vuelva a tener la misma relación que tenía en el pasado, paso varios días enfurruñado antes de que su madre busca sacarlo de ese estado, por casualidad Natalia y su padre fueron a un viaje a Belkend, por lo que todos pensaron que su depresión era causa de su partida.

Lo cierto es que se sentía bastante solo. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar comparar ambas de sus vidas, ahora a vivido exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo, lo cual es realmente extraño, con todas estas emociones en conflicto, El pequeño príncipe pelirrojo observa la vista por la ventana de su habitación, ¡La vista era increíble! Se podía ver el puerto y el mar.

Si, lo había sabido, pero en el fondo, eso se volvió algo natural, ahora, después de la comprensión de lo que es estar encerrado viendo lo mismo cada día, esta libertad toma un nuevo significado.

Tener 7 años lo hacía prácticamente inútil, en su otra vida viajo a los lugares más increíbles y peligrosos del planeta, y ahora no podía salir del palacio sin escolta, era una reversión rara, y lo hacía sentir tan impotente, aun inútil en muchas de las cosas que desea cambiar.

Alec, ese era su nuevo nombre, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho, en un futuro existirían más Luke alrededor, además, no podía negar que le gustaba su nuevo nombre, por mucho que le gustaba Luke, este nombre era el suyo, y de nadie más.

Después de lo sucedido en la torre de Rem, aprendió a nunca dar la vida por sentado, aprendió que vivir es maravilloso, y tenía que aprovechar cada momento.

Madre… que extraño es tener a alguien más que a Susanna Fabre como madre, casi se sentía como una traición, pero su nueva madre lo amaba tanto, no podía evitar amarla.

Alec suspira y se aleja de la venta, Tenia que aceptarlo, esta era su nueva vida.

En ese momento su madre entra a la habitación "Luke, cariño, ¿Qué sucede" Su madre solo lo llama Luke en privado, o Pheonix en público, el pelirrojo solo podía agradecerle por ese consuelo de familiaridad

Pheonix, la luz de la llama sagrada que ha sido renacida de las cenizas en hispaniense antiguo, que nombre tan apropiado.

"No es nada mamá"

Su madre suspira "No puedo ayudarte si no me dices como"

Alec confiaba en su madre, era su mayor confidente y nunca le ha guardado secretos, todos los recuerdos de esta vida lo impulsan a confiar en ella, y él sabía que solo era simplemente un inútil, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de sus amigos, de todos, incluso de Mieu, ellos eran su fuerza, y quería tan desesperadamente confiar en alguien más, por sus conversaciones anteriores, Alex tenía la impresión que su madre sabia algo más de lo que dejaba ver, así que es probable que le creyera, pero ese no era el problema, si no le cree, solo pensara que son los delirios de un niño, ¿Qué tal si le creía, pero opinaba que era mejor no intervenir? no sabía que tan devota era su madre hacia el escrito, ¿Y si decía que la tragedia era mejor que ignorar la partitura?

Al final, opta por una decisión rara en él y elegir el lado de la precaución.

"Yo… deseo entrenar con la espada, pero no me siento cómodo con el estilo que me está enseñando el instructor"

Como Luke, él era mal mentiroso, eso no ha cambiado en esta vida, él lo sabe, pero su madre decidió ignorar su mentira. "Bien, no creo que sea un problema buscar otro estilo de lucha, la familia Real no tiene un estilo familiar que se pase a la siguiente generación, en su lugar, aprenden uno de los distintos estilos que está disponible para los soldados de Kimlasca, Tu abuelo uso una gran hacha de guerra, tu padre favoreció la espada, mientras que tu tía prefirió la Lanza, y parece que tu hermana favorece el arco, al igual que tu abuela"

"¿Tia Susanne? Pero ella parece…"

"¿Tan delicada como un pajarito?" Pregunta con diversión "Su salud era mejor cuando ella era adolescente, con el tiempo empezó a declinar, pero escuche que ella era bastante buena, a ella le encantaba luchar a pesar que nunca le gusto matar"

Realmente, no podía imaginar a su antigua madre de esa manera, ella siempre parece tan delicada.

"Si realmente deseas probar para encontrar un estilo de tu agrado" Continua la reina "Conozco a alguien que tiene mucho conocimiento sobre los distintos estilos en todo el mundo, ¿Estas interesado?"

Tal vez no sea la solución a su verdadero problema, pero si, definitivamente si estaba interesado.

* * *

La verdad, como Luke, nunca pensó en la familia materna de Natalia, sabía que era una familia noble muy rica, que centro de poder estaba muy lejos, prácticamente en la frontera suroeste, pero al parecer, su madre vivía en la parte media de la ciudad, cerca de donde Guy lo llevo para aprender algunos conceptos sobre el combate.

Cuando su madre mencionó conocía a alguien, no esperaba encontrar esa persona en el dojo Miyagi, no podía ver al viejo, pero él lugar era tal como lo recodaba.

"Así que la hija prodiga ha vuelto" Dice una mujer de alrededor de 50 años, entrando a la habitación, su cabello tenía varias hebras blancas en medio de la cabellera negra como la noche, a pesar de su edad, ella tenía un paso firme y agraciado, que indicaba su habilidad en las artes de combate "¿Y que puede traer a la reina de Kimlasca para solicita ayuda a su anciana madre? Por qué dudo que solo deseabas verme después de diez años sin una palabra"

Al pelirrojo le tardo un poco descifrar "¿Eres mi abuela?"

"Y has traído a tu prole también, ¿Debo preocuparme para dar tanto honor a mi persona?" El sarcasmo era obvio en sus palabras, y Alec estaba seguro de que ninguna de las dos tenía una buena relación "Pero pasen, no puedo dejar a la reina esperando en la entrada, ¿Qué pensara la gente?"

"Encantadora como siempre madre"

Los hace pasar a una sala comedor, una parte que nunca había entrado, como Luke, solo llego hasta la entrada donde están los maniquís y armas de práctica, ellos se sientan en el comedor. La mujer los ignora y de dedica a servir el té.

"¿No te acompaña ningún caballero?" Fue lo primero que pregunto "Realmente son unos inútiles o deben estar muy escasos de mano de obra, para dejar sola a la reina y al segundo heredero"

"Quise venir sola, no soy totalmente indefensa, soy una Fonistas experta en técnicas elementales" Defiende la mujer "Además, somos familia, y estamos en Baticul, es bastante seguro para no requerir una escolta" Claro, ella no iba a mencionar que no deseaba a los caballeros para saber asuntos de su familia.

"Es tu decisión" Encoge la mujer "¿Qué te trae a mi humilde salón?"

"Mi hijo desea conocer sobre los distintos estilos de combate, y encontrar algo que más se adapte, esperaba que el señor Miyagi pueda ayudarme, considerando lo que es este lugar"

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunta Alec con curiosidad.

"En un centro de enseñanza básica de combate" Contesta su madre "Es para los niños que no entraran al ejército, pero requieren aprender a defenderse y no pueden pagar un tutor, cobra una comisión por lo que solo los hijos de comerciantes, empleados de buen rango o nobles menores pueden permitírselo, pero, aun así, mucho más barato y confiable que un tutor personal"

"¿Por qué más confiable?"

"¿No eres una pequeña cosa preguntona?" Se burla la anciana "Supongo que está en esa edad"

"Los maestros están conformados por héroes de guerra retirados, personas con mucho talento, pero no pueden continuar en el ejército y desean retirarse a una vida más pacífica"

Esta respuesta maravillo al joven, sus ojos parecían resplandecer "¿Eres una heroína de guerra abuela?"

"Mmm, héroe de un lado, demonio de otro, al final solo es quien derramo más sangre, no es un gran título, pero no puedo dejar de aprovechar sus beneficios, estos viejos huesos definitivamente no son los que eran" La mujer no demuestra ninguna emisión, pero Luke puede entender el sentimiento, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en la torre de Rem, incluso lo premiaron con un título, los salvo del miasma, y sacrifico a 10,000 personas para lograrlo. "No, el único título que realmente me ha hecho orgullosa es el de madre, aunque el título de campeón del coliseo está bastante cerca"

Esto volvió a emocionar al niño "¿Eres campeona del coliseo? ¿Qué ganaste? ¿Qué arma usas?" La mujer solo se ríe ante su entusiasmo.

"El lugar parece algo vacío ¿Y tus estudiantes? ¿Has encontrado a tu sucesor para el estilo Juliesco?" Pregunta su madre

"Si estas preguntando si estamos solos, no tienes que preocuparte, este lugar está vacío por las tardes, y sobre mi heredero. Sabes muy bien que es un estilo familiar" Se queja la mujer "Solo transmitido de madre a Hija, y contigo que no intentaste aprender, y mi hijo fue incapaz de darme una hija.

"Sabes muy bien que nunca tuve la salud, o el talento para aprenderlo" Se queja su madre "Pero no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí por mi hijo"

"Mmm, Definitivamente es tu sangre, puedo sentirlo en su esencia, así que eres mi nieto, aunque es extraño, Tu presencia es extraña, un equilibro perfecto entre niño y niña, nunca había visto algo así" Luego fija la vista en su madre "Miyagi está de viaje, no volverá hasta la próxima semana, pero tal vez yo pueda dar algunas ideas"

"¿Mi Presencia?"

Su madre le da una sonrisa cálida antes de contestar "El estilo de mi madre se basa en la lectura del oponente, puedes predecir sus movimientos de acuerdo a como percibe los movimientos del enemigo" Luego se voltea a ver a su abuela "Por desgracia, solo se enseña a las chicas de la familia"

"Sorprendente, debe ser un estilo increíble, ¿Por qué solo lo aprenden las niñas?"

"Se requiere ser flexible y muy rápido, es un estilo de velocidad con el uso de dos espadas, pero principalmente por que la creadora era una mujer, y ella hizo prometer que solo se enseñaría a las hijas de la familia" Contesta con diversión, luego vuelve su mirada seria en el muchacho "buscar un estilo apropiado es algo que podría llevar años, algunos nunca lo encuentran, es así como nacen los nuevos estilos de combate, ¿Tienes una idea de que arma favoreces?"

"La espada" Contesta Alec con seguridad, puede ser una persona diferente, tal vez no puede utilizar el estilo Albertesco que una vez amo, pero definitivamente no va a renunciar a la espada, incluso de ser necesario, ha pensado en pedirle a Guy que le enseñe el estilo Sigmundesco, son bastante parecidos como para que nadie pregunte.

"Pareces muy seguro, entonces vamos a probarlo, entra en los cuartos de atrás mientras hablo con tu madre, hay una gran colección de armas, si encuentras alguna que te agrade tráela y probamos como va"

Alec las mira con cautela, mira a su madre, pero ella solo cabecea en aceptación, así que simplemente le levanta y sale de la habitación, él solo tiene 7 años, la posibilidad que encuentre un arma apropiada a esta edad era casi cero, además, ¿Quién manda a un niño inexperto a un cuarto lleno de armas afiladas? Él puede ser algo ingenuo, pero no era un idiota, sabia que era una excusa para sacarlo de la habitación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, sobre todo cuando su madre parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea.

La curiosidad lo mataba, se preguntó que estarían diciendo, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada, así que solo suspira y se dirige a ver que armas había disponibles.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo, pensé que el cuento del hijo prodigo era eso, un cuento, pero ahora mi hija perdida regresa a hacer una visita a su anciana madre" dice la anciana en cuanto se cierra la puerta "Y es una sorpresa ese inspirado nieto, tengo que admitirlo, es demasiado lindo, es un niño inteligente, aunque algo pequeño, no será muy fuerte"

"Alexander es un gran niño"

"No lo dudo, debes amarlo mucho, para haber roto las leyes de nuestra familia, cuando escuché de dos niños, creí que simplemente habías adoptado uno más"

"Mi hermana rompió primero las leyes de la familia, y, además, creí que estabas de acuerdo con ella, ¿No fue esa el motivo de nuestra pelea?"

"tu hermana deseo parar una masacre, no es como si sirvió de algo, al final, Daath nos cazó como animales, por suerte, muchos de nosotros no éramos tan conocidos para llamar la atención"

El clan de La luna, un clan antiguo que juraban seguir la voluntad de Yulia y Lorelei, por años, fueron los asesinos silenciosos de Daath, eran el mejor medio para hacer cumplir el escrito, o, mejor dicho, desaparecer a las personas que no quieren cumplirlo.

Asesinos en la sombra, el ultimo clan que quedaba de los varios que prometieron su servicio a Daath.

Nunca han fallado una misión, o al menos eso se creía, hace unos años se enteró que su hermana no solo no había podido matar a su blanco, sino que también la ayudo a desaparecer.

Gelda Nebilim, una antigua caballero del oráculo, una gran investigadora, y la amante de su hermana.

Fue ese amor que alentó el deseo de su hermana para desafiar el escrito, Ese fue el inicio de la caída, ella misma se separó del clan para no tener que caer con ellos, y le advirtió a su madre que hiciera lo mismo.

Su padre era un noble de alto rango, su hermano heredó su título y era un Lord bien colocado de una ciudad portuaria, al menos eso era, hasta que murió con la caída de Hob, muchos nobles murieron en Hob, siendo el más prominente el Lord de Sheridan.

No había nada que los conectará, ya que la herencia generalmente es de tradición matriarcal, y los nobles solo siguen la línea masculina en lo que respecta a la herencia.

Aun así, su hermana desafío abiertamente la partitura negándose a matar a un miembro de la orden que descubrió parte de la profecía sellada, en un intento de parar la destrucción de Hob, y más tarde, la posible destrucción de Akzeriuth.

Es así como ahora su esposo sabe la profecía sellada, en verdadero destino de la luz de la llama sagrada.

Ella realmente no envidia a Susanna, perder a su bebe como recién nacida era doloroso, ¿Perder a su único hijo de 17 años? No podía imaginarlo. Al menos ella es ignorante de ese destino.

Hay una razón por la que las profecías selladas deben seguir siendo selladas.

Y ahora los sobrevivientes se ocultaban a la vista en las principales ciudades de Kimlasca.

Es las ventajas de ser asesinos de las sombras, pocos saben cómo encontrarlos a la luz del día.

Ella estaba segura que solo esperaban contestar su llamada, la llamada del verdadero heredero, de eso no tenía duda en su mente, el clan era una familia con grandes contactos, aunque ahora, dudaba que eran más de 30 personas.

"Somos los últimos que quedan" Dice la anciana con pesar "todo porque no podíamos aceptar dejar morir a los Fende, los últimos descendientes de Yulia"

Tampoco los Gardios, ella no lo dijo, pero era obvio, esa familia siempre había sido especia, tenían algo que los hacia únicos y encantadores, tanto, que la familia de Yulia juro su servicio a ellos cuando pudieron tomar fácilmente el poder, El clan de la Luna, los Fende y los Gardios tenían una larga historia de amistad entre ellos.

Ninguno de ellos dudaría en ayudar a un Gardios.

Es irónico que su hijo este comprometido con el heredero.

Aunque todavía no entiende como sucedió eso, pero ella sospechaba que era obra de Lorelei.

"Un legado de 2000 años, supongo que todo tiene que terminar en algún momento"

"Y ahora, mi otra hija desafía nuevamente el escrito, Tus hermanos murieron sin heredero, eres el ultimo de nuestra sangre, deberías estar muerta, pero aquí estas, viva, y con un niño que no debería existir"

La Reina frunce el ceño, no le gustaba como hablaba de su hijo "Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, ¿No deberías estar feliz?"

Lo que su madre iba a contestar, quedara en duda, ya que en ese momento un ruido proveniente del cuarto de atrás hace que las dos mujeres se levantes con rapidez, y se apresuran a la habitación donde se encontraba Alec.

* * *

Pronto descubre que casi todas las espadas eran de práctica, las verdaderas espadas estaban encadenadas a la pared e imposibles de sacar, al menos eso responde sobre dejar a un niño en medio de armas mortales, pero no sobre como escoger un arma de su agrado, ¡Casi todas las armas eran iguales!

Y esto no ayudaba a su problema, él todavía no sabía que hacer respecto al maestro Van…. Aunque supone que ya no puede llamarlo maestro.

Si deja las cosas como están, es probable que él mundo se salve, pero todo eso depende que todo salga igual, y para garantizar eso, necesita poder, poder para influenciar, poder para estar en varios lugares a la vez, necesitaba… realmente no sabía lo que necesitaba, Jade era el que tenía los planes, y Luke peleaba a donde le apuntaran, al menos así es como se sentía.

Tan inútil.

Fue en ese momento que algo llamo su atención, en la esquina de la habitación había que emanaba una especie de niebla oscura, de alguna manera tenía una sensación familiar, pero no podía identificarla.

Su curiosidad, como siempre, supero a la razón, y sin darse cuenta encontró la fuente de su inquietud, eran dos espadas gemelas, encadenadas a la pared como las demás, Alec se acerca para tocarlas y en cuanto su mano toca la funda, la sensación de inquietud se eleva.

"**Tú que eres mi sangre, ¿aceptas mi desafío?"** esa era la voz de una mujer, pero tenía un sonido espectral.

"Yo… ¿Quién eres?"

"**Soy aquel que juzga el corazón de los que busca el poder del clan de la Luna, ¿Crees ser digno del poder que ofrezco? ¿Crees tener la voluntad para liberarme?"**

En ese momento, recordó por que se sentía tan familiar, esta presencia era similar a la de Sword Dancer, no era el mismo, esta era una presencia diferente, y débil, esta presencia era tan débil como la primera vez que lo vio a Sword Dancer en el castillo de Coral, pero Alec no deseo probar su suerte con ella, desgraciadamente

"**Entonces prueba tu voluntad ante mi"**

"¡Alec!" Llama su madre, entrando a la habitación, seguido de su abuela.

"No…" No alcanzo a terminar, cuando todo el cuarto se oscurece, la oscuridad lo absorbe y cuando puede ver de nuevo, parece que la habitación se había convertido en un gran salón de combate.

La criatura que salió era un poco más baja que Sword Dancer, pero no menos terrorífica, un esqueleto de armadura negra, Usaba dos espadas, una en posición de ataque y otra en defensa, pero él sabe que, en el estilo de dos espadas, se intercambian las posiciones de defensa y ataque con gran velocidad.

El espíritu ataca, pero es interceptado por su abuela, ella intenta golpear, pero evade el ataque fácilmente y la hace a un lado con la misma facilidad.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Llama su madre

"Esta es una prueba" les recuerda su abuela "La única forma de salir es ganar o morir" Eso suena bastante melodramático, lamentablemente, Alec sabía que ella tenía razón. "Es débil al fuego y magia de luz, espero que no hayas olvidado las técnicas que te enseñe"

La reina hace un símbolo de desprecio "Claro que no, vamos a terminar con esto" Lo que sigue es una caótica batalla donde tratan de escapar de los ataques de la criatura.

La criatura era fuerte, el cuerpo de Alec no tenía ningún entrenamiento digno de mencionar, y no tenía idea de cómo utilizar sus armas, aunque de alguna manera se sentía natural usarlas, y comprendió que de alguna manera estaba absorbiendo el conocimiento rezagados en la concentración de fones. Realizo esta técnica tantas veces con Lorelei, que de alguna manera se convirtió en algo natural, esto solo era posible en áreas altamente cargadas de fones, como este caso.

Aun así, lo único que hacía era impedir que fuera completamente inútil.

En este momento, no tenía ningún arte arcano, mucho menos un arte místico, su mayor activo eran su maestría en los campos fónicos, sus habilidades curativas, los himnos de Yulia que aprendió con Lorelei, y su hiperresonancia.

Todo eso era más información de la que estaba dispuesto a dar, pero tendrá que hacerlo si con eso salen todos vivos de ese lugar.

El nivel de su madre no era muy alto, era obvio que no había peleado en años, su abuela era apenas un poco mejor, sus técnicas eran buenas y refinadas, pero no tenían la fuerza o la agilidad requerida.

El campo estaba cargado con fones de luz, gracias a los ataques de su madre, aprovechando una distracción hecha por su abuela, utiliza un ataque cargado de fones de luz, lo daña, pero no lo suficiente para ralentizar el siguiente golpe, Alec apenas logro rodar para evadir el ataque.

Su abuela se vuelve a interponer y aprovecha ese momento de descanso para lanzar un arte fónico de área de curación.

No le costó darse cuenta que los ataques de su madre, ni los de su abuela, eran muy efectivos, el daño hecho no era suficiente para ganar.

No podían continuar con este ritmo, no podía permitir que su familia sea lastimada.

No podía retroceder, el los metió en este lio, era su responsabilidad sacarlos.

El iba a superar esto, esta era su prueba.

Cargando su hiperresonancia, se lanza en un ataque crítico, rápido y certero. Y luego, todo parece detenerse.

"**Te encuentro digno para iniciar el sendero como mi heredero, te lego mis armas como símbolo de mi aprobación, esperare nuestro próximo encuentro, hasta entonces"**

"¿Qué era eso?" Pregunta Alec, aun temblando después del esfuerzo

"Esos fonones eran extraños" Concuerda su madre "Eso no era como ningún monstruo que he visto"

"No aquí, contestare sus preguntas con una taza de té, esta experiencia ha sido sorprendente, incluso para mi" Ella se soba los hombros "Esto ha sido demasiado para estos viejos huesos" Ellos regresan al comedor, Alec aun llevaba las espadas que dejo atrás el espíritu "Es un espíritu, se llama espada Rayo de luna, en un tiempo, en vida, fue el líder de nuestro clan, después de morir hace 10 años, sus fonones se rezagaron y crearon esa cosa, no es la primera vez que sucede, en los antiguos clanes, cuando un líder muere, se convierte en eso, supuestamente para encontrar un nuevo líder para nuestro clan antes de poder descansar, si el clan muere o se desintegra antes de encontrar el líder, el espíritu solo dejara el legado de su espada ancestral, si el espíritu no es derrotado, no podrá descansar en paz, no sabemos cómo empezó esa tradición o cómo es posible, simplemente es así"

Alec absorto esa explicación, se preguntó si eso fue lo que sucedió a Sword Dance, o si esa era su maldición "Dijo que era su sangre"

"No me sorprende" Dice su madre "él era mi hermana, así que supongo que es tu sangre"

Eso sorprendió a Alec, se sentía extraño, pensar en sus nuevos parientes, el duque Fabre no tenía familia cercana, y su antigua madre solo tenía su hermano y Natalia como parientes.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Pregunta con duda, mostrando las espadas "¿Por qué me dio sus espadas si se supone que nos enfrentaremos en el futuro"

La anciana se toma un momento antes de contestar "Ahora, has pasado la primera prueba para ser el heredero, eso te da derecho a sus armas, en un futuro, cuando lo enfrentes de nuevo, será para obtener el mando del clan, puedes llevar a 5 personas más al duelo, pero es una batalla a muerte, así que piensa bien en quien puedes confiar que no huirán si las cosas se ponen duras, esa también es prueba de un líder"

"¿Y el clan de…" La mujer da un fuerte golpe en la mesa, parando la pregunta que iba a hacer

"Esa historia será para otro momento, ahora lo importante es tu entrenamiento" Luego voltea a verlo con una mirada de valoración "No sé si la técnica de dos espadas practicada en nuestra familia es el estilo que te convenga o no, pero algo es cierto niño, ahora estas armas son tuyas, y te enseñare a cómo utilizarlas, ahora eres oficialmente el heredero de nuestra familia"

Alec no sabe por qué, pero esas palabras no le animaban

"Y Puedes llamarme abuela Naoko, aunque no es como si tienes alguna otra abuela, pequeño renacuajo"

"¡Madre!"

"Siempre has sido tan sensible, ser reina no te ha ayudado" Se queja la mujer "Será mejor que no seas tan sensible o acostúmbrate rápido, nos estaremos viendo mucho de ahora en adelante, tengo que ponerte en forma, sobre todo cuando tu misma existencia amenaza la partitura de Yulia" Si, Definitivamente eso no sonaba bien para su futuro.

"¡Madre!"

"El chico debe estar consciente de los riesgos de su existencia, no me importa la edad que tenga, si es lo suficientemente maduro para el espíritu de la espada acepte su desafío para convertirse en el heredero del clan de la Luna, entonces también puede serlo para saber las consecuencias de sus acciones"

"Yo… yo puedo entender lo que deseas decir" Admite Luke, sus recuerdos sobre Akzeriuth, sobre cómo no pudo ser capaz de encontrar la joya, ¡Incluso ahora!, ¡Cuando pudo causar la muerte de su madre!, la verdad es que sus errores tienen un alto precio "En este momento no tengo el poder para ayudar a nadie, si hay algo que pueda hacer, entonces lo hare, pero necesito ayuda, porque no tengo la sabiduría para saber lo que debo hacer"

La mujer se ríe, una risa cálida y sincera, antes de volverlo a ver "Tienes espíritu, muchacho, me gustas, muy bien, te ayudare, si logras pasar nuestras pruebas, el Clan de la Luna te servirá, pero tendrás que probarte a nosotros, ¿Entiendes?"

"Si… yo entiendo"

"No te preocupes, no dejare que pases ningún juicio hasta que tengas algunos años de experiencia en combate"

Alec sabía que esta trayectoria era lejos de ser fácil, pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, no estaba en su naturaleza retroceder de un desafío.

* * *

El regreso al castillo fue silencioso, Su madre no pregunto nada de importancia por el momento, pero Alec sabía que ella tenía preguntas, sus habilidades con los campos fónicos no eran naturales, como tampoco sus técnicas avanzadas de curación, las técnicas de curación de área estaban entre las más avanzadas, y Alec no estaba seguro si las hubiera podido prender de no ser por su tiempo con Lorelei.

"No tienes que estar tan nervioso" Le dice su madre, mientras lo acostaba en su cama "Si no deseas decirme tus secretos, no te obligare, solo espero que un día pueda probar que puedes confiar en mi"

Alec duda por un momento, el deseo de decirte a alguien lo comía, él realmente no era bueno guardando secretos "Es solo… no sé qué hacer, y temo que, si le digo a alguien, no me crea, o peor, me crea, pero no desea ayudarme"

Su madre solo suspira y se sienta en la silla junto a la ventana "¿Es esto sobre Lorelei y tu antigua vida?" La pregunta sorprendió al chico, y su reacción era toda la confirmación que ella necesitaba "Veo… supongo que es tiempo de hablar al respecto, solo pensé que serias mayor para entonces, aunque, no sé por qué me sorprendo, eres un chico tan increíble"

"¿Cómo?" Alcanza a preguntar, Lorelei nunca le dio una respuesta directa, excepto que podía hablar con su madre, y solo su madre, sus padres nunca habían mencionado nada relacionado con su nacimiento hasta ahora. Así que no estaba seguros cómo abordar el tema, o si debía hacerlo.

Ella cabecea y lo levanta para sentarlo en sus piernas, acariciando su cabeza "Sé que hay cosas que no quieres decirme. Fuiste enviado a mí para comenzar de nuevo. No sé si recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de estar conmigo, pero sospecho que recuerdas tu antigua vida, ningún otro niño de 7 años podría tener un progreso tan rápido, o ser tan maduro, sin importar lo inteligente que sea. Y eres más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, ciertamente, no quiero presionarte sobre tu vida pasada hasta que estés listo, si es que alguna vez decides contarme"

"Yo… no sé, deseo decirte, deseo decir a alguien, necesito ayuda, pero, lo que se, es peligroso, no quiero que nadie más lo descubra"

"Está bien, puedes confiar en mí, tu eres mi hijo, somos familia, y nada es más importante que la familia, siempre estaré de tu lado, incluso si es contra tu padre, aunque sinceramente espero que no sea necesario llegar a eso".

"¿Y Natalia?" Su madre no puede contestar a eso, Alec ha notado que, aunque su madre se preocupa por los dos, era claro quién era su hijo preferido, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora, con su nuevo conocimiento, era bastante claro quién era el preferido de sus padres, al menos Natalia era la preferida de su padre, por lo que no se sintió un cambio desfavorable, no importa que tan culpable se sintiera Alec al respecto.

"Ustedes son mis niños, los amo a los dos" Fue la respuesta de su madre, y no parecía que ella desee hablar más al respecto. "Pero Luke… Tu eres mi preciado hijo, el regalo que Lorelei me encomendó".

la habitación se quedó en silencio por un rato antes que Luke decidió hablar, y era como una presa se desbordaba, nunca había sido bueno guardando secretos, siempre dependió de las demás personas para tomar sus decisiones, de Natalia, Jade, Tear, Guy, Ion, incluso Mieu y Anise, sus valiosos compañeros, y amigos.

Y conto todo, desde su supuesta pérdida de memoria, hasta que liberó a Lorelei, y como deseo poder corregir los errores que cometió, en toda la explicación, su madre lo escucha sin interrumpir, hasta que ya no podía decir más, y el silencio se propago.

"Realmente has llevado una vida interesante para tener 7 años" Sonríe su madre "Mi pequeño héroe, salvó al mundo"

"No lo hice solo"

"Claro que no, nadie puede lograr nada solo, pensar de otra manera es arrogante y absurdo, una lección que el pequeño Asch nunca aprendió"

"Asch no…"

"No intentes defenderlo, lo que le paso fue terrible, pero sus errores son los suyos, ya cargaste con sus acusaciones en una vida, no permitiré que también los cargues en esta vida, ahora eres mi hijo" Alec no contesta, pero ella puede ver que le cuesta creer en sus palabras "Lo que sucedió, no fue tu culpa, y ciertamente no merecías su desprecio, fue Van quien lo secuestro, y aunque no suene justo, fueron todos lo que no pudieron diferenciarlos, y ciertamente, no es tu culpa que él prefiriera volver a su secuestrador y torturador antes que reunir el valor de enfrentar a su familia"

Alec solo asiente, y por primera vez trata de creerlo, creer que no fue su culpa, creer que realmente no merecía todos los insultos.

No lo logra, pero las palabras de su madre hacen que el peso se siente más ligero.

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer?"

"¿Y que deseas hacer Luke?"

"Alec" Reitera el niño "Ese es mi nombre ahora, además, es mío"

"También eres Luke, siempre has tenido derecho a ese nombre, pero si es tu deseo, está bien"

Alec le da una hermosa sonrisa a su madre "Gracias, madre" La madre no puede evitar chillar y lo abraza con fuerza.

"Eres tan lindo" luego lo suelta "Esto no es algo que solo nosotros dos podamos lograr, puedo ser una reina, pero mi poder radicar en mi esposo, y no creo que sea buena idea involucrarlo"

"¿Entonces?"

Ella parecía algo resignada "Creo que es tiempo que te cuente sobre el legado de nuestra familia" ella realmente no quería hacerlo, realmente esperaba dejar eso en el pasado, pero ahora, con su hijo como heredero, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que es destino.

"Pero no esta noche, aún tenemos una semana antes que regrese tu padre y Natalia, tenemos tiempo, lo necesitaremos para una historia de 2000 años"

Su madre se despide y el pelirrojo observa el cinturón de Fon por la ventana, aun se sentía impotente, pero ahora, a pesar de no tener idea de hacia dónde iba, sentía que estaba caminando por el camino correcto.


	5. Chapter 5: Gailardia Galan Gardios

Capitulo 5: Gailardia Galan Gardios

* * *

Los años pasan rápido, y con el tiempo su ansiedad crece, sobre todo porque falta un año para el secuestro de Asch.

Fue doloroso ver la escena, ver al maestro Van sonreír de esa forma, enseñarle a Asch el estilo Albertesco, y ver como lo manipulaba.

Van era bueno, no tenía duda, y sabía que parte de esa emoción si era genuina, él mira a Asch como una versión de sí mismo, alguien que están criando para el sacrificio, Alec sabe que su antiguo maestro realmente quiere salvar a Asch, en el fondo de esas metas retorcidas, él realmente cree en lo que está haciendo.

El enlace con su primo no es tan profundo como podría ser, Asch es tan apropiado como Natalia, estricto e indiferente en todas sus interrelaciones personales, usando su arrogancia para cubrir sus inseguridades, la presión de ser perfecto para ser considerado un digno rey para Kimlasca.

En su base, Asch no cambio mucho entre su versión niño y adulto, era su colera, su resentimiento, lo que más remarco el cambio, en un futuro vivía en un estado perpetuo de enojo, donde ahora actúa con indiferencia con todos los que no sean cercanos a él. Van entro en ese número con gran rapidez, Alec no estaba entre ellos, se preguntó si había algo en él que hacía a Asch no pudiera sentir más que antipatía hacia su persona.

Con todo, la vida continua, Alec siguió haciendo las actividades de cualquier niño, en adición con las clases de combate, también, su madre lo ingreso en un programa de curación en el hospital, el encargado era alguien de confianza que mantendría silencio respecto a lo que aprendía, de esa manera puede justificar lo adelantado que realmente está en esa área.

Esta vida le ha enseñado muchas cosas, detalles culturales que nunca había notado. La más destable que aprendió es la importancia de los cumpleaños, más específicamente al cumplir 7, 10, 15 y 20 años eran muy importantes para los niños de origen nobles, 7 años marcaba la edad en que empezaban oficialmente sus estudios, los 10 años, ya no se requería una niñera para su cuidado, y los niños tenían un estado mayor de independencia.

Eso explica por qué, como Luke, era principalmente Guy quien había sido su niñera, realmente su educación tenía demasiados huecos debido a que sus tutores se concentraron más en tratar de hacerlo recordar, que en esforzarse a enseñarle todo de nuevo, claro, ellos no se rebajarían a enseñar las cosas básicas de una niñera, la única razón por la que sabía el alfabeto fónico y hacer operaciones simples de matemáticas eran por los esfuerzos de Guy y Natalia. Habría sido más fácil contratar una niñera, pero de forma cultural, es mal visto tener una niñera después que el niño ha cumplido los 10 años.

En lo que se refiere a educación, realmente cayo en un vacío hecho por el orgullo y la tradición. Su propia actitud tampoco ayudo. Tenía que pensar en como ayudar a su contra parte cuando fuera el momento, no deseo que nadie le pasará lo que le pasó.

A los 15 años, si los padres los consideran maduros, empiezan a involucrarse oficialmente en las actividades de su casa, eso explica como Natalia, a la joven edad de 16 años, ya se encargaba de varios servicios públicos. Y obviamente, los 20 años, ya es considerado mayor de edad.

Es una lástima que, como Luke, nunca pudo disfrutar ninguna de esas celebraciones, nació con la edad física de 10 años, y su padre nunca lo hubiera considerado bastante sensato para participar en cualquier responsabilidad, ¡El mismo no se consideraba lo bastante sensato!

Eso tenía que cambiar en esta vida, mucho dependía de la autoridad que podía ejercer para proteger a su familia y su gente.

Respecto al estilo de combate, Alec continúo entrenando con el estilo de su abuela, el entrenamiento con la técnica para usar dos espadas era doloroso de varios niveles diferentes, Físicamente, las técnicas son completamente diferentes, lo primero que aprendió es que es muy difícil coordinar su cuerpo, es bien difícil que una mano se mueva en movimientos circular y la otra haga rayas al mismo tiempo, hay mucho entrenamiento en las formas, la velocidad de respuesta, nunca atacar con un solo lados, si no intercambiar el ataque y la defensa, y como la defensa consiste en desviar la espada del adversario en lugar de bloquear el ataque.

Fue un verdadero reto, y no puede decir que no fue enriquecedor, realmente amo esas lecciones, y se entrego de lleno para aprenderlos.

Mentalmente era otra historia, lo primero era entender que no podía usar el estilo que aprendió en su otra vida, Luke amó con todo su corazón el estilo enseñado por el maestro Van, entender que no podía usarlo, que tenía que cambiarlo, hacia más real el hecho de que ya no era Luke.

Su estilo de combate, su familia, su pasado, sus amigos, todo lo que lo definió como Luke Fon Fabre, ya no existían, ahora tenía que volver a definirse, empezando cuando acepto que tenía que aprender otro estilo de combate. Decidió seguir adelante, estas espadas no reflejarán su cambio como un corte de cabello, pero no es menos representativo para él, tenía que ser diferente, por todo lo que desea cambiar.

Ha decidido abrazar el regalo que le otorgo Lorelei y seguir adelante.

Quizás lo mas doloroso eran las enseñanzas sobre la filosofía de la técnica, su historia, los concejos que le da su abuela para refinar sus reflejos, su velocidad y su fuerza, todo lo necesario para enseñar con profundidad un estilo de combate, enseñanzas que Vandesdelca paso a Asch, pero apenas hizo el esfuerzo mínimo para pasarlo a Luke.

Ahora podía apreciar lo poco que realmente deseo ser su maestro, mas concentrado en alimentar sus inseguridades emocionales, con la cantidad precisa de regaños y halagos.

Era un fuerte contraste de tener un profesor que realmente estaba interesado en enseñarle, pudo comprender intelectualmente lo que otros habían intentado señalar.

Aun así, su corazón no entiende la razón, y una parte de él siempre amara a Van como un maestro, sin importar lo que diga su mente.

* * *

Alec mira la ventada, tratando de fingir que no está interesado en los barcos que entran al puerto.

Han pasado tres años, entre sus 7 y 10 años no ha podido hacer nada que sea digno de mencionar, Aun así, es bueno estar aquí, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, Natalia ya era la pequeña princesa perfecta, regañándolo como de costumbre por no seguir la etiqueta correcta, estaría molesto de ser un niño normal, ahora, le parece adorable.

No sabe cuándo fue el momento en que Asch hizo la promesa, pero no tenía duda que ya había sucedido, mientras que su relación no era mala, era más una relación de amigos, un día su hermana regreso al castillo con cara contemplativa y soñadora, y desde entonces algo parece haber cambiado en su relación, se han hecho más cercanos.

Alec recuerda como cambio la partitura, el único cambio grande que logro hacer, al cambiar las palabras de la canción de Guy, la canción de Mary, la de las sirvientas, y empezó a remplazarlas, borrando y transformando las partes de acuerdo a su deseo, y con esa facilidad, la historia ha sido cambiada, que poder más aterrador, es bueno que no pueda repetirlo otra vez.

Solo unos pedazos de cambio le tomo años, no tiene idea de cómo Julia hizo 2000 años.

"¿Me estas escuchando Alexander?"

"Con Alec es suficiente Nat" Natalia siempre quería ser la reina de la propiedad, se preguntó si hubiera llamado a Tear "Mystearica" Si la hubieran presentado de esa forma, lo más probable es que sí.

Como era de esperarse, eso la pone más molesta "No soy Nat, Talia, Lia, o cualquier otro nombre que inventes, mi nombre es Natalia"

"Si, lo que tú digas Taly"

"Bien, ignórame" Dice indignada "No es como si te interesa saber que el barco de Malkuth ya llego al puerto"

Eso llama la atención del chico "¿En serio?" Al ser la heredera, Natalia tiene acceso a una gran variedad de chismes e información que Alec no tenía disponible, lo cual era injusto, ¡Se supone que eran gemelos!

"Lo escuche de nuestro padre" Contesta la niña, Natalia era su pequeño y adorable espía, a pesar de cualquier discusión que tengan, sin importar que la información era confidencial, rara vez podía ignorar su solicitud, esa parte de su relación no parece haber cambiado de cuando era Luke. "Pero no te ilusiones, la presentación será en una semana, dudo mucho que puedas conocerlo antes de entonces" Alec solo asiente, pero su mirada no convence a su hermana "No debería animarte a que escapes de los caballeros, pero por favor, si te escapas, trata de no ser atrapado" Le suplica la chica, no era como si estuvieran prohibidos de ir a la ciudad, esta libertad era muy deferente de su vida como hijo del Duque, aunque Asch tampoco tenía mucha restricción, aparte de no ir a áreas que no estén custodiadas por los caballeros.

La verdad, no importa los deseos que tenia de verlo otra vez, no tenia intención de ir a buscarlo, simplemente no sabia como reaccionaria al verlo, ¿Seria doloroso al ver que no era la misma persona? ¿él lo odiaría por él compromiso que Alec creo para mantenerlo en Kimlasca? ¿O lo odiaría por encadenar a su hermana o causar el suicidio de su padre?

Toda esa culpa pesa mucho en su corazón, y Luke nunca pudo ocultar nada de Guy, no esperaba que Alec fuera diferente, pero… Guy no lo conocía, y eso lastimaba.

Con todas esas dudas en su corazón, no planeaba acelerar su encuentro, pero no era algo que podía explicar a su hermana.

"Gracias Natalia" Le sonríe con esos ojos brillantes que Natalia no puede evitar sentir debilidad

"Mmm, sabes que me cuesta decir no a una de tus peticiones" Se resigna la chica.

Realmente, es bueno saber que no importa el mundo en que viva, siempre podían depender el uno del otro.

* * *

Hoy es el doceavo cumpleaños de Gailardia Gardios (Guy para sus amigos), pero no se siente feliz, hoy es el día que parte a Kimlasca para conocer a su prometido de 10 años.

Su mente sabe que esto es importante, su hermana se lo ha repetido constantemente a pesar de estar resentido por esto.

"Nuestra familia tiene el deber de ayudar a sementar la paz" Le recordó su hermana, no importa que el joven no esté de acuerdo, su madre era un noble de Kimlasca, que se casó con su padre para sementar la paz, y eso no impidió la guerra y la caída de Hob.

Nadie sabe realmente lo que sucedió en Hob, Malkuth culpo a Kimlasca de lo sucedido, Kimlasca contrataco la acusación alegando que ellos perdieron más en la caída de Hob, después de varias discusiones, se admitió que nadie admitió saber lo que sucedió, ni se sabía cómo se hizo. Públicamente, Malkuth siguió firme en su declaración que Kimlasca es la responsable de la destrucción de Hob, pero internamente, al final la culpa cayo en los hombros de su padre, el cual decidió morir para expiar sus pecados de no poder proteger la ciudad que estaba a su cuidado.

Al menos con la muerte de su padre se decidió que la familia Gardios había pagado su culpa y no se buscaría más recompensa por su error, pero se les asigno que debían responsabilizarse de mantener la paz, la fortuna estaría partida entre los dos hijos, su hermana Marybelle Ladan Gardios, debe casarse con el emperador antes de finalizar el año ND2018, según dicta la partitura de Yulia. Y el segundo hijo, Gailardia Galan Gardios, debe casarse con el segundo heredero de Kimlasca, ¡El mismo año! ¿Cómo es eso justo? Su hermana tendrá treinta, pero él apenas tendrá 21 años, ¡Su prometido ni siquiera tendrá 20 años!

Aunque, hubiera sido difícil casarse antes con todas las muertes de la familia imperial, después de la muerte de Karl V, emperador de Malkuth, el trono de Malkuth paso por una guerra silenciosa de sucesión entre los varios hijos de las concubinas del emperador, fue una guerra sangrienta que termino hace poco con la subida de Peony Upala Malkuth IX al trono, pero según Mary, él está enamorado de otra chica con quien mantiene comunicación y no está interesado en casarse, ni en tener una relación con ella sin importar lo que diga el escrito.

Gran par el que hacemos, Mary siendo rechazada por su prometido, y yo comprometido con un niño del reino que nos ve como enemigos.

"Deja de poner esa cara" Le regaña su hermana "Es necesario para limpiar los pecados de nuestra familia, además, he escuchado que tu prometido es muy lindo"

"Es un niño, no importa que tan lindo sea, sigue siendo varón, ¿Cómo se supone que seguirá el nombre de nuestra familia?"

"Para eso hay sustitutos" Le recuerda su hermana "Esto es importante Guy, sé qué piensas que es inútil por que el matrimonio de nuestros padres no impidió lo que sucedió en Hob, pero… esto es diferente, no son dos simples nobles, y recuerda que nuestra madre se casó por amor sin consentimiento de sus padres, el príncipe es el hermano gemelo de la futura Reina, si te casas con él, tendrás el título de Duque. Y según el escrito mi papel como emperatriz también jugará un papel importante para la paz, tenemos que trabajar para que no se repita lo que sucedió a nuestra gente"

"El emperador ni siquiera está interesado en ti" Guy se arrepintió en cuanto dijo eso, él sabía cuanto a afectado eso a su hermana, no importa cuánto ella trate de ocultarlo.

Guy todavía recordaba con temor cuando tenía siete años y dijo que solo se casaría con una chica y no tenía ningún interés en conocer al príncipe de Kimlasca, su hermana estaba realmente enojada. "No permitiré que desprecies a alguien por algo que no tiene ningún control, no sé cómo es el Príncipe, pero todo ser humano merece mejor que ser despreciado por la persona con la que se va a casar"

Guy entendió que su actitud no era diferente de Peony, que no dudaba en señalar cuanto descontento le producía su compromiso, que no podía ver cuanto lastimaba a su hermana, él se prometió que no sería igual, no haría que nadie se sintiera indeseado por algo que no tiene control.

Su hermana se indigna ante el comentario "Si, bien, no me importa, debe haber una razón por la que nos casamos hasta en el ND 2018, aún faltan 9 años para eso" No es como si ella no comparte los mismos sentimientos con Peony, total molestia y antipatía, no hay amor perdido entre ellos, además, duele un poco como la mira con un completo desinterés como si ella no tuviera relevancia, ella sabe por qué lo hace, sabe que está enamorado de una persona que no le permitirán casar, y se ha prometido a si mismo nunca tener concubinas como lo hizo su padre, y aunque ella no lo ama, cualquier mujer se siente mal de ser rechazada, pero ella conoce su deber como miembro de la casa Gardios.

Eso no le evita pensar que sería más fácil si Kimlasca siguiera la regla patriarcal sobre la herencia como Malkuth, su hermana lo mira frustrada, adivinando sus pensamientos "La princesa Natalia está comprometido con el hijo del Duque Fabre, y dudo que Kimlasca permita que un noble de Malkuth se case con la princesa heredera"

Porque la princesa nació primero, a diferencia de Malkuth, en Kimlasca las mujeres pueden heredar y la herencia es por orden de nacimiento.

Su hermana sonríe y levanta su mano para despeina su cabello "Estarás bien, incluso pueden ser buenos amigos"

Él también lo esperaba.

Por qué no importa que tan en contra esta de esto, no quería lastimar a nadie como el emperador lastimó a su hermana.

El barco zarpo más temprano de lo deseado, y su hermana le da un último abrazo "Iré a visitarte en unos meses cuando estés instalado, madre planea regresar lo más pronto posible, pero Pere y algunas de las chicas estarán contigo, no olvides ser respetuoso"

"Como si ellas me permitieran no serlo" Ser educado y encantador parecía ser el lema de las chicas. "Un Gardios debe encantar con la espada y con la palabra" Le habían dicho muchas veces mientras crecía.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, no pudo evitar quedar encantado por la ciudad de Baticul, llamada también la capital de la luz, y se adiaba a si mismo por ello, una parte de él no quería encariñarse con este país, aunque era el país de su madre.

Guy hizo su camino al puerto, Baticul y Grand Chokmah eran las ciudades con los puertos más grandes en existencia, cientos de barcos entran y salen cada día, Guy mira a los niños corriendo de un lugar a otro, y aunque todo era nuevo, no parecía muy diferente a Malkuth.

Los puertos siempre le traen recuerdos de Hob, no recuerda mucho de su ciudad natal, pero recuerda el pequeño lugar de comercio en el puerto, era una ciudad concurrida llena de una gran variedad de personas.

Su madre lo guía al elevador que los lleva al segundo nivel, no podían simplemente ir directo al palacio, se requeriría al menos una semana para la audiencia de presentación, mientras tanto tendrán que quedarse en la casa de su madre.

Guy nunca había visto elevadores, y se preguntó como funcionaban, Kimlasca tiene un interés mayor en la fonotecnología que Malkuth y tiene las dos principales ciudades encargadas de su desarrollo, no importa si los mejores científicos se graduaron en la academia de Malkuth, así que espera aprender más al respecto.

* * *

Eugenie Cecille se sentía incomoda de volver a Baticul, sobre todo a la casa de su familia, la cual estuvo al borde de perder su estatus de noble por casarse con un conde de Malkuth, la única razón por la que se permitió su compromiso era por el tratado de paz que ayudo a firmar.

En cuanto ella puso los ojos en el que sería su esposo, ambos sabían que el otro era la persona quien salía en su partitura, no importa si eran enemigos, ellos escogieron amarse, así que su matrimonio se usó como símbolo de paz entre los dos reinos. Ella debió saber que no podía durar.

Su familia volvió a estar a punto de perder su estado de noble cuando ella rechazo apoyar a Kimlasca sobre su esposo y familia, lo único que evito eso fue que su hijo sería el futuro esposo del segundo heredero al trono, y se vería mal que tenga una familia en deshonra.

Demás está decir que ella tuvo una gran recepción al regresar a su antiguo hogar.

Ella se recordó que pronto podría volver a Malkuth con su hija, aunque le dolía dejar a su hijo solo en este lugar, ella sabía que era mejor para él, al menos Gailardia sería bien recibido por sus abuelos.

Jozette fue quien los recibió en el puerto, su dulce y amable sobrina, heredera de la familia, verla le dio una punzada de pesar, la pobre chica lleva el peso de las expectativas de la familia para dar honor a su casa, ella está haciendo gran progreso en los rangos militares.

La casa Cecille es de nobleza menor, no tiene suficiente prestigio para vivir en la zona alta de Kimlasca, pero aun así el segundo nivel tiene una gran vista y la casa era hermosa.

Jozette les da un recorrido por el lugar para ventaja de su hijo, el lugar no había cambiado desde que ella vivió ahí "Y estas son sus habitaciones, por favor, pónganse cómodos"

Esta era su antigua habitación, estaba igual que cuando se fue "Muchas gracias Jozette, has sido muy amable" La habitación de su hijo era la que antes era de Jozette, ella debe tener ahora la habitación principal. "Lamento los inconvenientes que te causamos"

"No ha sido ninguna molestia tía, estoy feliz de tenerlos"

"Tú debes ser la única que piense eso"

"…"

"Está bien, sé que queme muchos puentes con mis padres y los tuyos, pero a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no me arrepiento de mi decisión"

Su sobrina no dice nada más, y las deja para que se instalen.

"¿Qué te parece Gailardia? Sé que no es como nuestra mansión en Gran Chokmah"

"Está bien" Responde sin mucho ánimo "Solo tardare un poco de tiempo en acostumbrarme"

"No te preocupes por acostumbrarte, solo estaremos aquí unos días, encontraremos una casa en otro lugar, aunque no creo encontrar algo que se acerque a la mansión, el dinero no es un problema, pero los nobles prefieren vender sus hijos antes que sus bienes, la ubicación de tu casa habla mucho del estatus en Baticul" no era diferente que Gran Chokmah, pero aquí, mientras más cerca estas del palacio, el prestigio es mayor, por eso ningún noble vendería una casa en la zona alta, ya será difícil encontrar un lugar en el segundo nivel.

"Preferiría vivir en Sheridan y saltarme la política" Reclama su hijo, pero acepta su prisa por buscar un nuevo lugar sin hacerle preguntas, aunque no le dijo nada, él sabe cuánto ella odia estar en el hogar de sus padres

"Hoy tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, la reina desea que me reúna de inmediato con ella"

"¿La reina? ¿Por qué solo contigo?" Es raro que la reina solicite reuniones privadas, sobre todo con su salud tan delicada.

"No sé, me imagino que desea una plática de madre a madre, si deseas, puedes pasear y conocer la ciudad, te daré un tour mañana"

"Está bien, deseo conocer el puerto y mercado, y quizás el coliseo" La madre sonríe al escuchar la última parte, definitivamente el coliseo era la mejor atracción de Baticul.

* * *

Natalia entendía la curiosidad de su hermano, ella también deseo conocer al prometido de su hermano, así que ella decidió seguirlo para ver qué tipo de persona era, Luke, siendo el prometido caballeroso que era, insistió en ir con ella, sobre todo porque ella no planeo llevar ninguna escolta.

Los caballeros son buenos, pero definitivamente no son sutiles.

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Se queja el pelirrojo, mientras seguían al rubio. "¿No puedes esperar a la presentación oficial"

"Solo quiero conocerlo en un ambiente natural" Reclama la chica "No voy a dejar que mi hermano se case con un idiota o algo peor"

Luke murmura algo sobre que no estaba en su poder decidir, pero Natalia no está escuchando, ella se esconde detrás de unas cajas colocadas en la orilla de la plataforma, el puerto de Baticul estaba tan movido y ruidoso como siempre, pero la vista hacia el océano siempre le hace recordar su promesa, ese instante tan romántico.

En su distracción, no noto cuando su blanco desapareció de su vista.

Ella sale de su escondite, confundida de donde pudo ir

"¿Están buscando algo?" Pregunta una voz a su espalda, ella se sorprende y da un paso hacia atrás, empujando a Luke, ella logra recuperar el equilibrio, pero Luke estaba demasiado cerca del borde, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndolo caer al agua.

Natalia queda paralizada sin saber que hacer, ella no podía nadar, y sabía que Luke tampoco podía, mira impotente como en chico trata de mantenerse a flote, afortunadamente logro agarrarse de una de las bases del puerto en lugar de ser arrastrado por la marea.

Gailardia landa de inmediato uno de los flotadores atado con la cuerda, Luke logro alcanzarlo, y el rubio procede a ayudar al otro niño a subir de nuevo en la plataforma.

Cuando Luke logro estar a salvo en la plataforma, Natalia suspira aliviada, para luego concentrarse en la condición del pelirrojo, sobre todo al notar lo empapado que estaba.

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Natalia, muy preocupada

"Estoy bien" contesta entre tosidos, pero poco a poco logro recuperar la respiración "No necesitamos tu ayuda" Le reprocha el pelirrojo a su salvador

"¡Luke!" Se queja la chica "Soy Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, y él es mi prometido Luke Fon Fabre, Permítame agradecerle por su ayuda"

"Un placer conocerla, Princesa Natalia, mi nombre es Gailardia Gardios" Responde de manera formal, pero con una gracia y modales muy raros de ver, incluso entre la realeza "Creo que sería conveniente que el joven Fabre sea visto por un médico, no sé qué efecto pueda tener el agua que trago para su salud"

"Por favor, llámeme Natalia, creo que en el futuro interactuaremos bastante, así que me gustaría poder hablar de una manera más amistosa, ¿Si usted está de acuerdo?" ella apenas escucha su respuesta de aceptar su propuesta, su atención estaba principalmente en el pelirrojo, el cual estaba completamente, y si no se atendía pronto podría desarrollar un resfriado, además, no se sabe que bacterias estaban en el agua, los puertos no son conocidos por sus aguas limpias "él tiene razón, necesitas ver un médico de inmediato, la clínica queda cerca de aquí"

"No es necesario" Reclama el pelirrojo

"Pero Luke"

"Estoy bien" Reclama Luke, "Me vera el médico de la familia, no ocupo un hospital, te doy mi palabra que veré al médico de la familia, no deseo que te preocupes"

Natalia suspira ante su necedad, ella quería aprovechar la oportunidad para que conociera a su hermano, él pasa algunas horas de la semana en la clínica del nivel medio para mejorar sus técnicas de curación, sus instructores le han dicho que ella es muy talentosa en técnicas curativas, pero su hermano es un natural, ella no estar celosa, él es demasiado lindo y agradable para estarlo, sobre todo porque nunca presume de su habilidad en su cara.

"Bien, vamos a casas" Accede la chica.

Luke no parecía cómodo ante la idea de ir a la clínica, y Natalia podía entender por qué, Baticul no tenía un hospital apropiado para todos sus ciudadanos, algo que Natalia planeaba cambiar una vez que lograra convencer a su padre que le permita usar el presupuesto de los servicios públicos. Los nobles trataban los asuntos de salud igual que los de educación, ellos tenían sus doctores privados y cualquier enfermedad se mantenía en absoluta confidencialidad. Es prácticamente una humillación ir a una clínica, es como insinuar que no tienen dinero para contratar un doctor privado, para Natalia, todo eso era absurdo.

El hospital del nivel medio de la ciudad era apenas una pequeña clínica, pero era mucho mejor que el trato que recibe le nivel más bajo de la ciudad.

Natalia decidió que el hospital será su primer proyecto.

"Si me lo permiten, me gustaría acompañarlos hasta el ascensor" Solicita el conde "Me estarían haciendo un gran favor al permitirlos acompañarlos para conocer la ciudad"

"Por supuesto" Accede rápido la princesa, antes de darle oportunidad a su prometido para negarse.

Ella aprovecha a iniciar una conversación, contándole algunas generalidades de la ciudad y puntos de referencia, el camino fue más corto de lo deseado, ella realmente deseo conocerlo mejor, pero podía ver que era un joven muy educado, encantador y apropiado, que sabía comportarse como un miembro adecuado de la nobleza, ¿Tal vez Alexander podría aprender algo de él?

"Bien, ya estamos aquí, ya puedes irte" Señalo el pelirrojo con molestia, Natalia deseo regañarlo, pero no sería apropiado hacerlo en público, en lugar, se voltea a despedirse del noble.

"Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su ayuda" Agradece la niña, ligeramente sonrojada

"Es el placer de un caballero ayudar a damas tan encantadoras como usted" Le contesta el rubio brindándole una sonrisa encantadora, lo que hace que el sonrojo de la niña sea más oscuro.

Esto parece enfadar al pelirrojo que la acompañaba "Vámonos Natalia" toma a la niña tratando de alejarla

"Pero… Bien" Luego voltea a ver a Guy "Fue un placer conocerlo Gailardia" Se despide la chica, para irse con el pelirrojo

Una vez que, en el ascensor, la chica voltea a ver al pelirrojo "¿Qué fue esa actitud? No fuiste muy amable"

"Él te estaba coqueteando" Se defiende el pelirrojo "Él no era muy amable, no era apropiado"

"Él solo estaba siendo galante y caballeroso, además, no dudo en ayudarnos incluso antes de saber quiénes éramos, parece una buena persona"

"No necesitaba ayuda, además, es de Malkuth, ¿Quién sabe que este planeando? Quizás decide que prefiere ir por el título de rey"

La chica sonríe divertida ante ese comentario "Estas celoso"

"No lo estoy" Dice indignado, pero ella solo lo abraza.

El ascensor se detiene en ese momento y ella se separa, nota que su prometido luce un tono sonrojado y apenado, no sabiendo como reaccionar, ella solo le sonríe de forma dulce "No te preocupes, se necesita más que una sonrisa encantadora para que olvide nuestra promesa" luego ella deja a un pelirrojo completamente desconcertado.

* * *

Que pareja encantadora, era todo lo que podía pensar Guy al verlos partir, la princesa de Kimlasca era agradable, pero no podía imaginarse a su prometido como rey, aunque quizás estaba siendo algo duro, solo es un niño de 8 años, había mucho espacio para el crecimiento.

Por un momento temió que el pelirrojo fuera el hermano de la princesa, la descripción de los niños reales era muy conocida. Luke Fon Fabre parecía un verdadero trabajo, sobre todo ese carácter espinoso, solo esperaba que su primo comparta más el carácter de su hermana que él de su primo.

La princesa realmente era encantadora, Guy le divirtió su reacción, él no lo diría, pero secretamente le gustaba hacer a la gente sonrojarse, sobre todo a las chicas lindas.

Y hablando de eso… bien, no es momento de pensar en esa carta.

Gai se dirige a la dirección que le habían instruido, pronto llega al dojo Miyagi, el lugar tenía varios jóvenes entrenando con muñecos, o encuentros de uno en uno.

"Ha, joven Gardios" Saluda el señor Miyagi "Pere me informo que vendría, buscas a la señora Naoko, ¿No es así? Creo que ella tardará una hora en llegar, ¿Deseas esperarla? ¿O quizás te gustaría entrenar con alguno de los estudiantes? Tienes el porte de alguien que es practicado en el camino de la espada"

"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría practicar con alguien mientras espero, muchas gracias"

"Claro que no, siempre es bueno ver a los jóvenes interesado"

El primer oponente era un joven de su misma edad, aunque pronto fue obvio que Guy era muy superior a la mayoría de los jóvenes que estaba practicando, así que él señor Miyagi lo coloco con uno de los mejores, que, para su sorpresa, resulto ser un pelirrojo menor que él.

El combate comienza, y Guy se coloca en una pose defensiva, esperando el ataque, su compañero no se hace esperar y ataca, Guy logra bloquear fácilmente el ataque, pero la segunda espada no se detiene y se dirige a su costado.

Logra evadirlo, para luego tomar una posición más ofensiva, el niño realmente era muy bueno, pero tenía que admitir que estaba más fascinado por sus movimientos, este estilo que escogió no es uno fácil, se requiere bastante equilibrio entre velocidad, fuerza y destreza, hay una gracia encantadora y casi hipnotizante en sus movimientos.

El duelo continuo hasta que el señor Miyagi da la señal de parar, ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero estaba satisfecho, hace tiempo que no tiene un combate con alguien de su edad que sea tan estimulante.

"Hey, eres muy bueno, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión, mi nombre es Gailardia Gardios, pero puedes llamarme Guy, ¿Cómo te llamas?" El chico le da una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos eran encantadoramente expresivos.

"Alexander Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, pero puedes llamarme Alec, es un placer conocerte al fin, Guy"

* * *

Alec no pretendía buscarlo, así que se sorprende cuando el señor Miyagi le indica quien será su oponente.

A pesar de todos estos años, lo reconoció de inmediato, Guy no había cambiado, su paso firme y seguro, su porte noble, superior a cualquier noble. Su sonrisa amable, con esa calma eterna que se convirtió en su roca estable en medio de todas las dificultades.

No había cambiado, pero no había reconocimiento en sus ojos, aparte de una curiosidad suave.

Se repite nuevamente que no puede seguir mirando atrás, no puede dar a este joven el peso de sus expectativas, no era justo para nadie, su Guy está viviendo una vida feliz como conde de Malkuth, este no tiene su historia, sus experiencias compartidas.

Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo Guy, en su esencia, era la misma persona, y si no podían tener el mismo pasado, entonces solo podía crear nuevos recuerdos.

Se pregunto si así se sentía Natalia cada vez que lo miraba pensando que Asch estaba en algún lugar dentro de él, con el deseo de recuperarlo, pero sabiendo que no era posible… quizás debió ser más comprensivo con su prima.

El duelo fue tan estimulante como esperaba, Guy era veloz, preciso y mortal, su velocidad era la base de su estilo, y Alec apenas podía seguirlo, ¡incluso a esta edad él realmente era muy bueno! Aunque su técnica parece más refinada, tal vez tubo mejor entrenamiento en vista que esta vez no tiene que ocultar su estilo de combate.

Su abuela entro en cuanto terminaron de presentarse, Guy apenas reacciono cuando se presentó, pero Alec lo conocía bastante bien para notar su sorpresa.

"Conde Gardios" Saluda su abuela "Espero que no esperará por mucho tiempo, no lo esperaba hoy"

"No es un problema, la pase muy bien, lamento caer de sorpresa, pero el asunto que escribió me intrigo demasiado para dejarlo pasar"

"Por supuesto, entremos a mi despacho privado, espero que no le moleste que mi nieto y su sirvienta estén con nosotros"

"¿Su nieto?" Pregunta con duda.

"Alec" Dice ella con orgullo, colocando la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo "Mi nieto y esperanzadoramente mi legado a este mundo, lo he entrenado personalmente en el estilo de mi familia"

"Es muy bueno" Felicito el joven, había un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos que Alec apenas logro captar "No veo ningún problema"

El cuarto privado era el mismo visito hace 3 años, principalmente era un cuarto para beber te en una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, su abuela sirve el té y luego procede a sentarse.

"No me he presentado" Dice una chica de alrededor de 20 años, vestida de sirvienta "Soy Amarillys Renard, mi familia a servido a los Gardios por generaciones, también formo parte de las sirvientas que protegen la casa Gardios"

Alec saluda, viéndola con atención, ella fue una de las varias sirvientas que se sacrificaron junto a Mary en su realidad, con Lorelei, descubrió que esas sirvientas no eran mujeres ordinarias, eran también guerreras, pero sabían que, si luchaban contra las fuerzas de Kimlasca, entonces el resto de su gente moriría, así que sacrificaron sus vidas sin dar una lucha para permitir que la mayor parte de la gente inocente escapara.

Fueron ellos quienes regresaron para recuperar lo que podían de la mansión y educaron a Guy hasta que este insistió en su doceavo cumpleaños en ir a Kimlasca para ejecutar su venganza, Era gracias a ellos que su Guy tenía una gran red de contactos, ellos nunca olvidaron a quien servían sin importar que tan dispersos estaban por el mundo. La lealtad que inspiraban los Gardios era realmente aterrador.

"Nos intrigo su mensaje" Empieza el rubio "Sobre la renovación de la alianza con el clan de la Luna" Luego voltea a ver a Alec "Me dieron a entender que el ultimo líder murió y el clan se separó, estoy asumiendo que un nuevo líder ha sido nombrado"

"Si" Dice la anciana "No un líder todavía, pero mi nieto es oficialmente el heredero, piensa dar la prueba para tomar el liderazgo cuando cumpla 17 años"

"¿No es algo joven? Tengo entendido que solo hay dos resultados posibles, pasar o morir"

"Por desgracia, así es, pero tengo completa fe en él"

"Me parece bien" Dice Amarillys "Ahora, deseo repasar los términos de esta apuesta" dice ella, remarcando la palabra Apuesta.

La mujer frunce el ceño en el recordatorio "Si, mi nieto insistió en usar ese término"

"Los términos son bastante claros, aunque nosotras hemos agregado algunas estipulaciones"

Los términos de Alec eran muy sencillos, a pesar de que no era correcto ya que esto involucraba a Kimlasca, insistió en enviarlo directamente a Guy como representante del clan de la Luna a su aliado, el conde Gardios.

"Los términos de la apuesta son simples" Dice Amarillys, sacando lo que parecía un contrato, escrito con lenguaje legal "Como primer punto, La boda entre los dos solo se llevara a cabo si Gailardia Gardios desarrolla un interés romántico, en el príncipe Alexander, caso contrario, el príncipe pierde la apuesta y todo compromiso entre los dos se cancela"

"Nos están dando toda la ventaja en esta decisión" Comenta Guy "¿No debería ser si los dos estamos de acuerdo?"

Es Alec quien contesta "Esta unión conviene más a Kimlasca y al clan de la Luna, pero no me casare con nadie que no siente nada por mi"

"¿Y te casarías con alguien que no sientes nada siempre que él otro esté interesado?" Preguntó intrigado

No me importa si eres tú, eso fue lo que pensó, pero no podía decir, él había amado a Tear, pero también había amado a Guy, Lorelei sabía eso mucho antes que él mismo aceptara ese hecho "Tengo la sensación que es mejor dejarte a ti la decisión" Contesto con simplicidad "Como debes de saber, nosotros tenemos un conocimiento muy profundo del escrito"

Culpar al escrito por su conocimiento era algo muy conveniente y no planeaba dejar de usarlo como escusa, además, el clan de la luna era muy devoto del escrito, no sería una respuesta extraña insinuar que sabía algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a compartir.

Guy lo mira con esos profundos ojos azules, y Alec se preguntó si incluso ahora podía leer sus mentiras "Bien" Acepta Guy "Pasemos al siguiente punto"

"Bien" Amarillys vuelve a leer el pergamino "En caso que la boda se efectué, ambos lados unirán sus activos, eso incluye su gente, propiedades, el titulo de Duque, dominio de la ciudad de Sheridan y una mansión en Baticul, Como segundo punto, en caso de perder la apuesta, el dominio de Sheridan dependerán de la labor realizada por la familia Gardios, si logra la aceptación de la mayoría de los habitantes, y logra probar que su desempeño a mejorado la ciudad, entonces se le otorgara el título de conde de Kimlasca con todos los derechos y obligaciones correspondientes al título. Incluyendo el derecho al control de Sheridan y la propiedad en Baticul. Caso contrario se pedirá su regreso a Malkuth"

"Me parece justo" Agrega Guy "Aunque esa es decisión del rey, no veo como esto puede determinar que es válido para el futuro"

"Será válido" Afirma Alec "No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si cumples con las condiciones, Sheridan será tuya, pero tienes que convertirte a Kimlasca, no entregare Sheridan a Malkuth"

"Esos son nuestros términos" Dice su abuela "Saben el honor de nuestro clan, no vamos a empezar a cambiar ahora"

"No tenemos ningún razón en dudarles" Dice Amarillys "Aceptaremos estos términos, pero también se agregaran algunas estipulaciones, a nosotros también nos conviene que este acuerdo llegue a su fin con la completa satisfacción de ambas partes, la influencia como duque puede ser un factor decisivo para evitar la guerra, y la ruptura del acuerdo original puede ser causa de la guerra, así que hemos decidido que una serie de parámetros para asegurar que ambas partes darán su máximo esfuerzo, primero, una de nosotras será asignada al príncipe como sirvienta personal en su rango de edad"

"No necesito de una espía personal"

"Ella jurará su lealtad solo al príncipe, incumplir con esa lealtad solo nos causará problemas, y ella lo sabrá" Se defiende la mujer "Pero ella ayudará a enseñar la cultura y las tradiciones de la casa Gardios"

"Si no se casan, entonces, ¿No estarías regalando sus secretos?" Pregunta su abuela

"Trabajaremos con el entendido de que va a funcionar" Reclama la chica "No hay lugar al fracaso para nosotras"

Eso sonaba muy exigente.

"Lo siguiente, exigimos un cortejo tradicional, aunque aceptamos eliminar la necesidad de chaperón" Por la mirada de Guy, podía adivinar que fue su idea, Guy siempre le pareció un romántico de corazón.

Se enumeraron después varios términos, pero esos eran los más destacables, al final ambas partes firmaron el acuerdo, con su abuela y Amarillys como testigos.

Y pensar que sonaba tan simple cuando pensó en esta idea.

En un momento los otros se fueron y los dos quedaron solos, Alec se levanta, y se dirige a la salida cuando Guy lo detiene.

"Tu mentías, sobre tu razón de por qué darme a mí la decisión, ¿Por qué es eso?"

"¿Y cómo sabrías si mentía?" Se queja, pero puede sentir que su corazón se acelera al sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Él le sonríe, sus ojos brillan con diversión "Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos" en este punto, sabía que era imposible ocultar su rubor "Supongo que no importa" él se levanta, pero en lugar de ir a la salida, se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla "A sido encantado conocerte" le susurra en casi en su oído, y su voz lo hizo estremecer.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se quedó solo.

Maldición, él sabía que Guy podía encantar a quien deseara, pero… Alec sabia cuando su actuación no tenía sinceridad.

Aparte de la diversión en sus interacciones, no había nada más.

Se alegro de darle a Guy la elección, porque no importa lo que a cambiado, Guy respetará completamente los términos de una apuesta, y no dudará en declarar el ganador de manera justa.

¿Lo más triste? Alec nunca sabrá si ha ganado o perdido hasta el final del término estipulado. Guy paso años con una apuesta si debía cumplir o no su venganza, y Luke nunca lo había sospechado, nunca se enteró de su profundidad hasta que Guy lo declaro ganador.

Y con todo lo que sucederá, no hay ninguna esperanza de ganar, Guy lo odiará, de eso no tenía duda.

Tal vez debería disfrutar de esto mientras dure.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gai regresa a la casa, para encontrar que su madre ya había regresado, ella levanta la vista al verlo "Bienvenido Gailardia, ¿Te divertiste?"

"Fue un paseo interesante" Acepta el joven, sin entrar a detalles "¿Algo en especial que deseó hablar la reina?"

"Si, ella me ofreció una casa como regalo de compromiso"

Guy no se sorprende de eso, el acuerdo ofrecía una mansión en Baticul "Es un gran regalo" Comenta sin delatar ninguna emoción en su voz.

"Si, sobre todo porque es la mansión de su familia" Eso sorprende a Guy, la familia de la reina fue una de las principales familias de Kimlasca, hasta que el ultimo heredero murió en Hob, desde entonces, la mansión a estado vacía, de hecho, queda casi al lado del palacio, al otro lado de la mansión Fabre "Eso es… muy generoso" Alcanza a decir "No creo que los nobles estén de acuerdo"

"No, pero es propiedad de ella, y te casaras con su hijo, ella dice que es lo correcto, me pregunto ¿que estará pensando esa mujer?"

Su madre y su hijo son del clan de la Luna, no es ilógico pensar de donde viene ese legado, esa reunión fue bastante extraña, y Guy estaba seguro que le estaban ocultando algo de gran importancia.

No piensa mucho en eso, y mejor decide ir a su habitación, abre una de las cajas donde está un alhajero de joyas.

Un cortejo tradicional tiene una gran cantidad de reglas que se pueden evadir, pero hay algunas que son ineludibles, tanto que incluso son usadas en todos los compromisos, es costumbre presentar un regalo el día de la presentación oficial, el regalo fue seleccionado por su madre y hermana, una exquisita estatua de cristal junto con varios conjuntos de tela. Hob, antes de su caída, se especializo en el comercio y en las artes, estatuas, telas, diseños arquitectónicos, incluso diseños de joyas y accesorios, los accesorios de Hob eran los mejores para ayuda en las artes de combate.

Ahora que lo conocía, de alguna manera no parece adecuado, un cortejo tradicional exigía un regalo con un toque más personal.

Fue suerte que se salvó tantas joyas como tenían, muchas de ellas fueron almacenadas en Grand Chokmah.

El pendiente esmeralda le recordaba sus ojos, no mintió en esa parte, la mirada del príncipe era muy expresiva y vibrante, no pudo negar que era encantador.

La familia Gardios tiene una historia sobre apuestas que definen su vida, el hecho de insistir en usar ese término representa un cierto conocimiento de su familia.

No entiende por qué le ofreció una salida, y Guy no comentará al respecto, él dio su palabra que lo intentaría, si hay algo que le enseño su padre, es siempre honrar los términos de una apuesta y llevara eso hasta el final.

* * *

Deje el nombre como Guy, como diminutivo de Gailardia, al inicio iba a ser Gai, como Marybelle Ladan Gardios (Mary) Pero no me gusto mucho, y no me extrañaria que Guy utilizo el nombre que lo llamaba su hermana como nombre falso.  
En el siguiente episodio, otro pequeño salto de tiempo, el secuestro, y la llegada de Asch y Luke.  
Favor no olviden comentar.


	6. Chapter 6: Asch y Luke Fon Fabre

Capítulo 6: Asch y Luke Fon Fabre

* * *

La ceremonia de presentación fue tal como estaba previsto, y ambos fingieron que esta era la primera vez que se conocían.

El intercambio de regalos fue interesante, sobre todo cuando su madre hizo oficial la entrega de su hogar ancestral, la casa era un poco más pequeña que la mansión Fabre, pero era muy hermoso y en buen estado, a pesar del tiempo en desuso.

En unos días la casa ya estaba amueblada y se miraba distinguida, Guy le ofreció un viaje por el lugar, era extraño entrar cuando antes siempre había un guardia que bloqueaba el camino.

El lugar ya tenía hermosas flores, de hecho, eras las flores que recordaba al crecer en la mansión Fabre, Pere se encargó de la Jardinería, parece que era una pasión suya.

Ahí también conoció a otro miembro de la familia Renard.

Sara Renard fue la escogida para el honor de servir al príncipe Alexander, ella era una joven de 12 años y completamente motivada para cumplir su objetivo. Ella debe ser sirvienta, maestra, espía, guerrera, y cualquier cosa que el príncipe necesite.

De momento, Sara era la sirvienta personal del príncipe, en ese momento ella estaba arreglando la habitación, mientras el joven la mira con curiosidad, a pesar de ser joven era muy capaz, y pronto se ganó un lugar entre las sirvientas del palacio.

Incluso si tiene que traicionar algunos secretos de su antiguo señor.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué Guy decidió ir a la Academia en lugar de encontrar un tutor?" Pregunta el príncipe con curiosidad, él intento sacar la verdadera respuesta del joven Gailardia, pero Alec no creyó en su respuesta no importa que tan creíble la hizo parecer.

Momento como este la hacen alegrarse de ser cortada de las noticias, ya es difícil ocultar lo poco que sabe.

"La madre del joven intento encontrar a alguien, pero… no había nadie de confianza disponible, y se prefirió una educación estandarizada era mejor"

"Mejor que una saboteada, querrás decir" Dice el joven con molestia "Muchos culpan a su familia por el desastre de Hob, y Guy es de Malkuth, es lógico esta acción, solo… no esperé…" El joven suspira sin decir una palabra más, pero entiende el mensaje.

El apoyo que han recibido de la familia real fue inesperado, pero bienvenido. Aun así, hay un límite de lo que la familia real puede hacer, no ha sido fácil, pero nadie esperaba que lo fuera, la casa Gardios es fuerte, y todos estaban ansiosos para demostrarlo.

La academia podrá ser mucho mejor que la escuela pública, ya que está diseñada para gente de alto estatus social, pero no al nivel de nobles, la mayoría era hijos de mercaderes, de militares, o administradores de alto perfil, suficiente para ganarse un lugar en el nivel medio de Kimlasca.

"El joven se esperaba algo así, la casa brindada por su majestad ayudo mucho" De otro modo, hubiera sido imposible adquirir una así sin importar el estado de la fortuna de los Gardios.

Tocan la puerta para anunciar que la cena esta lista.

* * *

La cena era un asunto casi formal en la familia real, ellos podían saltarse los tiempos de comida, pero la reina insistía en cenas familiares formales, en ese momento solo estaban los 4 miembros de la familia cuando Alec anuncio "Deseo asistir a la academia"

Si, no fue muy bien recibida esa idea. Su padre empezó a hablar de la tradición, de cómo daría una mala imagen con la gente. Que no era adecuado.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta el chico "¿Estas diciendo que la calidad de educación es tan inadecuada? Entonces, ¿No deberíamos hacer al respecto?" Alec sabe que la principal razón era que los nobles no querían ser demostrados menos capaces que los que ven como inferiores.

Ante ese alegato, pronto Natalia estaba de su lado, "Alec tiene razón, si nuestro sistema educativo tiene algún problema, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, es nuestra responsabilidad como miembros de la familia real asegurar la adecuada educación de nuestra gente"

"Pienso que es una buena idea" Comenta su madre "investigare el plan de estudios, es más, creo que es tiempo de unas reformas para la academia de Baticul, yo me encargare personalmente que cumpla con los estándares adecuados de educación para un miembro de la realeza"

Al ver que tenía a toda su familia en su contra, acepto permitirlo, pero Natalia debía continuar con su educación tradicional.

Natalia no tenía ningún problema, ellos estaban desbalanceados en conocimiento y con frecuencia tenían lecciones separadas.

Su madre cumplió con lo que ofreció con un gran vigor, la academia suspendió sus clases por tres semanas para las remodelaciones, se agregaron varias clases extracurriculares, consiguió algunas donaciones de otros nobles, incluso logro que tía Susanna ayudara en la planificación de algunas lecciones, ella estaba algo emocionada al respecto.

Se contrataron varios maestros que Alec estaba seguro eran del clan, pero no lo iba a mencionar, el estaba mas ocupado estudiando para los exámenes de nivelación, sabia que podía entrar en su año sin problemas, pero quería estar en el mismo año que Guy.

Y no, no era solo para estar cerca de Guy, aunque era un bono. No, la escuela es algo que suena interesante y terrible en el mismo nivel, hay tantas cosas y actividades nuevas que intentar, realmente, si va a ir, le gustaría poder disfrutarlo todo al máximo, eso incluye un buen año de graduación.

La educación estandarizada en Kimlasca (bueno, en realidad en todo el planeta), consta de 12 años, pero la mayoría solo estudian los básicos que consta de 9 años de escuela primaria, y 3 años de escuela secundaria son una especialización.

La primaria es obligatoria, y la educación es gratuita, pero la secundaria no lo es. La gran mayoría de la gente son mercaderes, granjeros o artesanos, así que la mayoría se especializan en el comercio de su familia, o se unen como soldados, aunque algunos prefieren unirse a algún gremio, estos son más comunes en Chesedonia.

Realmente no importa el desempeño en la escuela, ya que el resultado de los exámenes estatales es lo que tiene el verdadero valor. Eso es lo que sucede cuando la casi todos los nobles usan tutor privado.

Por lo general, pasar los exámenes es suficiente para hacer una carrera en la parte administrativa o en el gobierno, si se desea algo más avanzado, como ingeniería o medicina, se recomienda ir a Sheridan y Belkend para continuar los estudios en los programas que manejan esas dos ciudades.

La edad obligatoria para iniciar es entr años, los que terminan sus estudios de acuerdo al plan se gradúan entre los 19 y 20 años.

Según su edad, su graduación seria a finales del ND 2018, Alec no tiene ninguna intención de pensar en estudios en ese año, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Graduarse con Guy en ND2016 suena mucho mejor, y le da tiempo para prepararse para los eventos del ND2018.

Como Luke, era un verdadero ignorante, él puede ahora aceptar ese hecho, no todo fue su culpa, pero eso no quita que sea verdad, así que es irónico que Hispaniense antiguo era su mejor tema, paso mucho tiempo con Lorelei aprendiéndolo solo para cambiar algunos pedazos en la partitura.

Su segundo mejor tema era geografía, gracias a todos sus viajes en su antigua vida. También era bastante bueno en historia, a Lorelei le gustaba compartir muchas anécdotas interesantes de lo que ha pasado.

Las ciencias, Matemáticas y las enseñanzas de la orden de Lorelei eran sus peores temas.

Las primeras dos se entiende con facilidad, la última… nunca entendió muchos de los preceptos que enseña la orden, y lo que le enseño Lorelei prácticamente contradice lo poco que entiende.

Entre los pocos puntos que concuerdan es que Yulia si sabía de la traición de Francis Daath, y como los hechos tenían que darse de esa manera para poder llegar a este día, él tenia que darse cuenta de la verdad y expiar sus pecados.

Yulia habría podido detenerlo, pero entonces los hechos hubieran cambiado, y con la destrucción del mundo pendiendo de sus decisiones, Alec podía entenderla.

¿Acaso no esta haciendo lo mismo? Asch será secuestrado en menos de un año, sabe que eso causará dolor a la familia, a Asch, lo está condenando a casi un año de tortura, todo para evitar miles de trayectorias de destrucción que Lorelei le mostro.

El no envidio a Yulia, tal vez Luke, joven, esperanzado, tan lleno de ilusiones, pueda hallar un mejor camino, por que Alec esta demasiado asustado de intentarlo.

* * *

Al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, que era estar en el año de Guy.

"No puedo cree que hiciste todo esto para estar en mi año" Dice Guy ambos caminaban juntos,

Alec solo sonríe con orgullo, no tiene idea de cómo será ir a la escuela, pero debe ser mejor que tutores.

"No fue tan difícil como piensas, mi madre se emocionó demasiado con este proyecto" Claro, su madre también planeaba usar esto para meter a Luke en la escuela, eso evitará que la historia se repita y espanté a sus tutores.

"Miren, es Guy" Señala un grupo de chicas al verlo entrar "¡Hey Guy! ¿No quieres divertirte con nosotras?"

Alec lo mira perplejo "Solo han pasado unos días y ya eres popular, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

El solo le da una sonrisa encantadora "No sé de qué hablas, solo están siendo amistosas, ¿No es así chicas?"

Las chicas solo sonríen de forma tímida antes de dar un salido de despedida. Alec solo suspira resignado, pero no puede evitar sonreír, sin importar lo que suceda, Guy siempre será popular con las chicas siempre.

* * *

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por tanto, no tuvo que actuar sorprendido cuando se entero del secuestro de Asch.

Nunca supo los específicos del secuestro, fue una sorpresa descubrir que ocurrió en medio de la noche, nadie sospecho nada hasta la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera había signos de lucha.

Se pregunta cómo lo lograron, ¿Había alguien en el interior? ¿O Asch fue engañado por su maestro? Cualquiera de las opciones era posible.

Natalia estaba desesperada de preocupación, su tía enferma, su madre paso gran parte del tiempo con ella.

Y la culpa inundaba su interior.

Sabía que tenía que ser así, se dijo que era la única forma, pero… ¿Realmente era la única alternativa? ¿O solo estaba encadenado a una ruta como los demás estaban encadenados a la partitura? La única diferencia entre los dos era que al menos Alec sabía que su trayectoria podía salvar el mundo mientras que la trayectoria de Yulia solo lleva a la destrucción.

El maestro Van también pensó que su trayectoria era la mejor, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

¿Eran realmente diferentes?

Deseo pensar que sí, pero al ver a Natalia, al ver a su tía, a si familia.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, entreno con gran intensidad, entreno hasta que los músculos gritaban de dolor, o alguien lo obligaban a parar, generalmente era Guy, su amigo sabía que había más en esto que simple preocupación, siempre parecía saber, pero lo único que hizo fue distraerlo en otras actividades.

Luke llegará, le dolió permitir que Van secuestrara a Asch… pero este momento era un punto de inflexión importante para seguir la ruta original, necesitaba esa trayectoria para poder asegurar la continuidad de su mundo.

Aunque tuvo que condenar a Asch para lograrlo.

Eso era lo que continuaba diciéndose a si mismo.

No ayuda que el tiempo corre y aun sin noticias, ya ha pasado más de medio año, Alec sabía que existieron varios experimentos de replicación fallidos, hasta que llegó el momento que Lorelei intervino y permitió que la réplica de Luke naciera, esta vez, trataría que este Luke no cometiera los errores que cometió, el seria quien obtendría la amistar de Ion, el respeto de Jade, Alec ya estaba resignado a ese hecho, no había otra manera, porque él mismo, ya había perdido la capacidad de hacer verdaderas conexiones con las personas

El hecho que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Asch y al maestro Van eran prueba de eso. Lorelei le mostro todas las posibles trayectorias de destrucción, suficiente para hacerlo dudar salirse del camino.

"Debes empezar a formar un grupo" Le recordó su abuela "La prueba no es solo algo individual, también probará la capacidad de líder midiendo aquellos que te acompañan, en los lazos que puedes forjar"

El asiente, pero no ha pensado mucho al respecto "Aún faltan 5 años"

"Y los verdaderos lazos de equipo no se forman en unos meses, se requieren muchas batallas para formarlos, y debes ganarte su lealtad, no es algo que puedas dejar a último minuto"

Alec no estaba seguro al respecto, considera que su grupo tenía una relación bastante cercana y a excepción de Guy y Natalia, solo se conocieron por menos de un año.

Aunque las circunstancias no eran exactamente ideales, y ese viaje fue lleno de autodescubrimientos.

"Al menos te dará algo que hacer" Insiste su abuela "Antes que te lesiones, solo tienes 12 años, tu cuerpo ya está bastante tenso como es"

El suspira y decide caminar un poco por la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que no ha pensado en eso, no ha querido hacerlo, trabajar con otro grupo era como aceptar la separación del anterior.

Aunque, no era como si el otro iba a durar de todos modos, Anise y Tear en Daath, Jade y Guy en Malkuth, Natalia siempre ocupada en sus labores de princesa, ¿Qué le quedaba a Luke? Él había prometido volver, pero ¿Qué le esperaba al regresar?

Nunca había pensado en el futuro, al inicio, o lo que involucraba, primero, solo deseaba salir, cumplir 20 años y poder ver el mundo, quizás imaginando grandes aventuras como en las historias.

Bien, tuvo su gran aventura, pero ahora podía ver que escuchar la historia y ser parte de ella es muy diferente, en las historias, esperas que el héroe gane, esperas con ansiedad sus hazañas cuando derrota la adversidad, ninguna historia puede plasmar la inseguridad del personaje, el miedo a fracasar cuando todo lo que amas está en línea, el peso de esas vidas por tus errores.

Ser un héroe, que idea más sobrevalorada, que concepto tan estúpido a seguir.

Después de Akzeriuth, lo único que podía pensar era en compensar sus errores, no tenía idea que hubiera hecho si Tear lo hubiera abandonado, despertar solo en ciudad de Yulia, quizás hubiera ido a San Binah por su cuenta para advertirles, o quizás se hubiera ocultado en el pueblo más recóndito que pueda encontrar. Y después de la Torre de Rem, simplemente ya no tenía un futuro más que su presente.

Lorelei le dio un gran regalo, y realmente desea abrazarlo.

Debe seguir adelante.

* * *

Casi un año después de llegar a Baticul, y su relación con Asch no había mejorado, no ayudo que en Guy lo nombrara el mismo apodo de Alec, Guy no sabía por qué Alec lo llamaba Asch, pero el pelirrojo no llamaba a su primo con otro nombre, y Guy no tubo problema en seguir la corriente.

Tampoco ayudo que varias veces coqueteaba con Natalia, pero, no podía evitarlo, la princesa tenía un sonrojo muy encantador.

Asch era una persona difícil de llevarse bien, era una buena persona, pero demasiado arrogante y celoso, aun así, incluso si fueran enemigos, Guy nunca hubiera deseado que lo secuestraran, sobre todo con lo enferma que estaba su madre y Natalia, la princesa lloro desconsolada cuando se enteró.

"Él estará bien" Le anima Alec, su tono era bastante seguro, y Guy se preguntaba de donde nació esa seguridad.

"Pero… ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Si lo lastiman? ¿Qué pasa si nunca regresa?" Pregunta la princesa entre lágrimas.

"Asch es fuerte" Contesta el niño con seguridad "Estoy seguro que peleará para volver, el volverá, aunque le tome algo de tiempo"

No va a negar que esa seguridad lo inquietaba, cuando Asch desapareció, de inmediato se señaló el dedo a Malkuth como culpable, y algunos señalaron a Guy y a su madre como posibles culpables, fue una situación tensa, y no sabe si el asunto hubiera pasado a mas incluso si no había ninguna evidencia, si no por la intervención de la reina que se encargó de silenciar todos los rumores

Ahora solo puede intentar animar a Natalia y a la duquesa, ninguno de los dos merecía esta pena.

Pasaron meses antes que los caballeros encontraran a Luke en el Castillo de Coral, la antigua casa de vacaciones de la familia Fabre, debió ser como una bofetada y un insulto para el duque, además, el joven parecía haber perdido todos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió, convirtiéndolo en prácticamente un bebe.

Alec prácticamente saltaba cuando lo vio, El ignora los esfuerzos de Natalia, tratando de hacer que recuerde, simplemente se acerca al niño y lo toma en sus brazos "Bienvenido a casa, Luke"

* * *

Natalia siempre ha sabido que su hermano era extraño, y por un tiempo se resintió con él por tener el apoyo evidente de su madre, pero estaba bien, ella era la preferida de su padre, así que trata de no quejarse.

Algo extraño y molesto de su hermano era esa necedad de no llamar a su (primo, mejor amigo y prometido todo en uno) por su nombre, así que fue un choque cuando lo llamo Luke, bueno, quizás este secuestro cambio su perspectiva de alguna manera, Natalia no pensó mucho al respecto, ella está más preocupada por hacer que Luke la recuerde.

En este momento, su hermano y Guy están intentando hacer que Luke vuelva a aprender a caminar, Guy es mucho más efectivo al respecto, el rubio es muy paciente y agradable, y anima suavemente a Luke.

"Es extraño, el trauma no debió borrar toda la memoria muscular" Escucha comentar a Guy "Parece un bebe"

"Es un bebe" contesta Alec "Pero aprenderá rápido"

Ella intenta de varias formas, pero ninguna es efectiva, su último intento es hace la corona de flores, pero su hermano se la quita antes de terminarla y separa la corona ante la mirada indignada de Natalia.

"Alec, eso fue grosero" Le regaña Guy, quien de alguna manera parecía ser la única persona que su hermano realmente escuchaba "No puedes simplemente deshacer el trabajo de los demás"

"Lo siento" Se disculpa con pesar, pero esto hace poco para apaciguar la molestia de Natalia "No quiero que lastimes a Asch"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunta, confundida y molesta "¿Cómo puedo molestar a Luke? Solo deseo hacerlo recordar"

Él la mira, como no sabiendo que decir "Luke no es Asch, Luke no puede recordar ninguna memoria de Asch"

Natalia estaba más confundida con esta declaración, y por la mirada, Guy tampoco entendía, Alec parecía pensar que Luke y Asch eran dos personas diferentes, la voz urgida de una sirvienta la distrae de lo que iba a decir.

"Maestro Luke, tenga cuidado cuando corra" Pero fue inútil, Luke se calló y empezó a llorar

Su tía corre a consolarlo "Cielos, Luke, ¿Te lastimaste?" Pregunta ella con ternura, y el niño corre a abrazarla mientras sigue llorando.

Para Natalia era extraño verlo, incluso de niños, Luke nunca llora y siempre trata de mantener oculta sus emociones, verlo así, tan abierto, se siente extraño e inadecuado, ella desea que Luke recuerde, ella desea que recuerde su promesa.

"Parece que solo su cuerpo es grande y el resto de él es un bebe"" Comenta el Duque, la molestia y la confusión es algo evidente en su voz, él debe sentirse igual que ella, sin saber qué hacer con este Luke

"¿No está bien así querido?" Pregunta su tía, con encanto en su voz "Luke ha vuelto sano y salvo" ella parece simplemente feliz que su hijo regresara, pero Natalia no puede simplemente aceptar ese resultado, desea que su Luke regrese.

"Luke" Se para Natalia, caminando lentamente hacia Luke "Los niños no deberían llorar tanto"

"Asch" Escucha llamar a su hermano.

"Es Luke" Lo corrige Natalia automáticamente, igual que lo ha hecho por años "Creí que habías entendido, Alec" Ella se voltea, pero para sorpresa de todos, su hermano estaba abrazando a otro chico idéntico a Luke "¿Luke?" El niño parecía incomodo ante la mirada de todos, agarraba fuertemente una espada y parecía querer separarse del agarre de su hermano, pero él no lo permitiría

"Natalia, Asch volvió, ya vez, te dije que volvería" Declara Alec "bienvenido a casa, Asch"

* * *

Estaba en casa

Después de largos infortunios, por fin estaba en casa.

No importa que los guardias no lo dejaran pasar, él casi podía entender, con la ropa destrozaba y sucia, no podía ser reconocible, aun así, estaba seguro que alguien de la casa lo reconocería, solo tenía que entrar, así que salto él muro que sabía, tenía la menor vigilancia y llegaba justo en el jardín detrás de la mansión.

Todos deben estar preocupados, él se había ido demasiado tiempo, solo esperaba que su madre no se enfermara, ella era demasiado delicada de salud, él casi podía imaginar su alegría al verlo, pronto estaría en casa, pronto podría abrazar a su madre y a Natalia, incluso su padre puede mostrar algún signo de alegría cuando lo vea, él había soñado muchas veces en su viaje su reencuentro, era lo que le impedía rendirse cuando estaba siendo atacado por los monstruos.

La escena que vio, era una que no esperaba, ahí estaba su familia, todos sonreían, incluso su padre parecía relajado, tal como lo imaginaba, pero no era por él, si no por un niño idéntico a él, y se preguntaba si esto en realidad era una pesadilla, una ilusión provocada por Van.

No podía moverse, era como si el mundo se congelara, incluso sus pensamientos parecían detenerse.

Ellos no te necesitan.

Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Luke, ellos lo habían remplazado, tal como dijo el maestro Van, lo remplazaron.

En todo su viaje, lo único que estaba en su mente era que tenía que regresar, su familia lo necesitaba, Natalia lo esperaba.

Ellos no te necesitan.

Él era remplazable, paso horas entrenando, estudiando, haciendo lo posible para cumplir con los altos estándares de su padre, y al final, realmente eso no importa, él era remplazable por un bebe llorón que no podía ni caminar, ¿Dónde estaba la justicia?".

Ellos no te necesitan.

Y ahí estaba Natalia, con esa mirada tan hermosa y severa que iluminaba la habitación, ella debería reconocerlo, pero ella ni siquiera lo ve, ella solo ve a su remplazo, y eso destroza su corazón.

Ella no puede notar la diferencia.

Ese pensamiento casi lo hace reír en histeria, de no ser porque estaba paralizado, simplemente no podía moverse o comprender como ya no parecía tener lugar en su propia familia, sintió el deseo de llorar, pero no parecía capaz de generar lágrimas.

Él ya no tenía un lugar aquí, Él podía desaparecer completamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie lo necesitaba, no había lugar en el mundo para dos Luke fon Fabre.

"Asch" Saluda la voz de Alec, con ese apodo que tanto lo molestaba, "¿Hasta eso le va a quitar este remplazo?" Pensó con amargura y el pelirrojo ya se preparaba para otra decepción, fue una sorpresa cuando sintió el suave agarre en su brazo, y esos ojos esmeraldas lo miran directamente a los ojos, y mirándolo con reconocimiento.

"Natalia, Asch volvió, ya vez, te dije que volvería" Declara Alec "bienvenido a casa, Asch"

La sonrisa de Alec era brillante, como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad, y quizás, solo quizás, no odie tanto ese nombre después de todo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta el Duque con molestia

"L-Luke?" llamó su madre "¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Realmente eres tú?"

"¡Por Lorelei!" Escucho decir a una sirvienta "¡Son idénticos!"

Los sentimientos de Luke eran un caos, sentía un fuerte deseo de huir, o de abrazar a su madre, a pesar del sentimiento de traición que tenía hace unos momentos, a pesar que fue tan fácilmente remplazado, una parte de él nunca dejaría de ansiar a su madre, ella debió sentir su deseo por que su madre lo estrecho en sus brazos.

Él podía sentir el calor de su madre y por un instante ninguna de sus dudas importaba, ahora estaba en casa, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente después de días de luchas constantes y manteniendo su cuerpo con pura adrenalina y determinación, finalmente se siente en casa.

* * *

Esta no era la manera en que espero pasar la tarde, ese era el pensamiento de Guy al ver lo que sucedía.

Asch tardo unas horas en recobrar el conocimiento, su padre mando a traer a los médicos de confianza, los cuales confirmaron que realmente era Luke, también que estaba sufriendo de agotamiento y deshidratación, pero estaría bien con unos días de descanso.

La reina también se presentó, pero él rey no pudo hacerlo, Natalia insistió en quedarse con Asch, al igual que la Duquesa, Alec insistió en quedarse con el otro niño al que él llama Luke, el cual se comprobó que también era el hijo del duque, de hecho, tenía exactamente el mismo material genético de Asch.

Al final, Guy tubo que jugar con Luke hasta que este quedo agotado y decidió dormir en los brazos de Alec, el otro tenía una mirada suave y encariñada mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del niño sin memorias, y por un instante Guy pensó que se vería bien como padre.

El duque paso un rato interrogando a Asch, después de contar lo que sucedió, y como procedió a escapar, pero Asch no pudo identificar a los secuestradores, ni tampoco sabía cuál fue el propósito por el que hicieron esto, así que lo único que pudo hacer el duque es enviar a los caballeros para investigar en el laboratorio oculto en el castillo, aunque todos dudan que encuentren algo.

Al menos ya sabían lo que era el otro niño, una réplica, Guy había escuchado que Malkuth estaba desarrollando ese tipo de tecnología, pero fue prohibida y no tenía mucha idea de que se trataba, parece que alguien decidió retomar ese conocimiento, pero no podía imaginar cual era el motivo, quizás solo fue un experimento para ver si podían, pero, ¿Si alguien refinaba el proceso al punto que pudieran cambiar los nobles por replicas sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Ese pensamiento era escalofriante.

Luego paso al tema de qué hacer con la réplica, aunque era obvio que el primer impulso del Duque era eliminar al usurpador.

"Él está bien, Guy, Natalia y yo ayudaremos a criarlo" Insiste Alec, sin molestarse en pedir su opinión, no es que Guy se opusiera a ayudar, pero ese no era el punto "Simplemente no tiene memorias, es un bebe, pero crecerá rápido, en tres años podrá hacerse pasar por alguien de su edad, si, un poco infantil, pero no será muy diferente para que la gente lo note"

"Creo que es una buena idea" Dice Susanna, encantada con la idea de un nuevo hijo "Siempre he querido otro hijo"

Asch parece molesto con este suceso "No me importa lo que hagan con él, mientras no esté cerca de mi"

"No lo odies Asch" Solicita Alec "Luke no tiene la culpa"

"Deja de llamarme así, deja de llamarlo así" Le grita Asch "Yo soy Luke"

Alec parece dolido con esa declaración, pero sigue sosteniendo a la réplica "Si, al igual que él, nació porque era también el deseo de Lorelei"

El duque interfiere antes que Asch pueda responder "Esto no es algo que nosotros podemos decidir, discutiré el asunto con él rey" después el duque procede a ordenas que todos los niños se queden en una sola habitación

"No voy a tolerar a esa cosa cerca de mi" fue lo primero que dijo Asch al entrar en la habitación.

Natalia parecía inquieta y no sabía como actuar ante la situación, quería estar cerca de Asch, pero el niño era demasiado agresivo, demasiado enojado, y la insistencia de Alec no estaba ayudando "No, no puedes decir eso Asch, Luke no tiene la culpa"

"No soy Asch, soy Luke" Le grita enojado "Esa… cosa no va a robar mi nombre, busca otro nombre si tanto deseas conservarlo"

"Él es Luke, necesitaba ser Luke" Alec le lanza una mirada fulminante "Tú tienes el poder de Lorelei, él tiene el poder de Lorelei, ambos son la Luz de la llama sagrada, pero tiene que ser Luke"

"¿De qué hablas Alec?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Tú lo sabias, todo este tiempo sabias que esto iba a suceder ¿verdad?" Dedujo Guy con facilidad, al pensarlo, era bastante lógico, el clan de la Luna tiene un gran conocimiento del escrito, de lo contrario no podrían hacerlo cumplir "Sabias que Asch seria secuestrado, incluso sabes que nacería un remplazo, incluso creo que sabes quién lo secuestro" y ahora entiende de donde nace todo ese sentimiento de culpa.

"¿Es eso verdad Alec?" Pregunta Natalia, ella parecía herida, Asch no dice nada, pero su mirada era tan intensa que parecía querer quemarlo en fuego

"Luke no es ningún remplazo, él tiene su destino, y Asch tiene el suyo, y para que eso se cumpla, tiene que ser Luke" Contesta simplemente "Si culpas a alguien, entonces cúlpame a mí, sabía lo que sucedería, y lo permití, porque la existencia de Luke es necesaria para cumplir el escrito" Y salvaría la vida de Asch, de eso, Alec estaba seguro, además, quien sabe qué plan hará el maestro Van si este falla, de su experiencia, el maestro Van es un estratega sorprendente que incluso gano el respeto de Jade, si cambiaba su plan, él jamás podrá predecir lo que hará, incluso con las habilidades proféticas de Lorelei. "Pueden odiarme si desean, pero nada de esto es culpa de Luke"

Asch estaba realmente enojado, fue peor cuando su padre regreso con la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia.

En algun momento de su rabieta, Alec tubo que tomar a Luke y llevarlo a otra habitación, Natalia no quería dejar el lado de Asch, y Guy realmente no quería estar ahí, pero sentía que ya estaba demasiado involucrado para retirarse.

Guy no sabe cómo termino enrolado de niñera, pero sabe que esto es culpa completa de Alec.

Por supuesto, Lady Susanna amo la idea de tener un segundo hijo, pero Asch parecía un animal enjaulado buscando un escape.

En algún momento, se consideró que era mejor que ninguno de los dos "Hermanos" permaneciera en la misma casa, al menos, hasta que Asch se recuperará de su experiencia lo suficiente para ver a su réplica.

Alec ofreció que se quedará en el palacio, el problema es que hay mucha gente en el lugar, y mantener el secreto de su condición será difícil, una estipulación del rey es que Luke no puede ser visto en público hasta que pasaran por lo menos 2 años, en otras palabras, tiempo suficiente para que aprenda a caminar, hablar, y actuar como un niño normal de 11 años.

Bien, no todo es culpa de Alec, al momento de pedir donde podría vivir, Guy no pudo evitar ofrecer su hogar, era lo más lógico, vivían cerca del palacio y de la mansión Fabre, no será problema las visitas, y las sirvientas de la casa Gardios son excelentes niñeras.

Al menos, oficialmente el niño tiene 9 años, por lo que no mostrará debilidad que todavía tenga una asignada.

Las tradiciones pueden ser ridículas.

* * *

Ninguno de los niños imaginaria la discusión que tuvieron los adultos respecto al tema.

El rey y el duque no saben qué hacer con la situación, el duque está feliz de tener a su verdadero hijo de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con la replica

"Esto es preocupante" Dice el Rey "Según las escrituras, Luke hereda el poder de Lorelei, pero, ¿Es posible crear replicas que tiene el mismo poder? El pensamiento es monstruoso"

Con las réplicas, se podían crear un ejército de soldados leales, él no sabe cuál será el poder que otorgue Lorelei, pero sin duda sería terrible si podía replicarse.

"No importa si es una réplica, aun así, es nuestra sangre" Continua él rey "No podemos arriesgarnos a que los niños caigan en manos de Malkuth, tendremos que mantenerlos vigilados"

El duque acepta sin decir una palabra, aun conmocionado por lo sucedido, su mente no sabía qué hacer con este escenario. Él iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, sin esperar confirmación, la reina entra al despacho del rey.

"Disculpa cariño, pero esta es una reunión privada" Le informa el rey.

La reina mira a su esposo, al duque, y su consejero Alpine, a quien ella llama "ese idiota" en su mente, sabe por Alec que él apoyo la idea de matar a Luke y Natalia, de hecho, fue él que les suministro el veneno que los iba a obligar beber a punta de espada.

Él era uno de los principales instigadores para menospreciar a la casa Gardios, indicando que son extranjeros, y ahora deseo eliminar o encerrar a la réplica para usarlo como arma.

Si, el hombre era un idiota por lo que a ella respecta.

Ella no permitiría que menospreciaran a Luke, no solo porque eso reflejaría en las inseguridades de su hijo, si no que ella se ha hecho muy cercana a Susanna desde que sabe la verdad sobre su hijo, sabe cuanta alegría puede brindarle un hijo tan brillante como Luke.

"Si tienes algún respeto por mi opinión, me vas a escuchar" Luego voltea a ver al concejero "Me parece injusto que Susanna no esté participando en esta discusión y él sí, esto también es un problema familiar, no creo que personas intolerantes deban de participar" El hombre se enoja ante sus palabras, pero no es lo bastante idiota como para decir algo ofensivo a ella delante del rey, no, ese privilegio se lo guarda para hablar a sus espaldas.

"Esto es un asunto de estado" Le reclama el idiota concejero, ¿Ella podrá arreglar su asesinato? Mejor no, quizás el siguiente no sea tan idiota, pero comparta su intolerancia.

"Y soy la reina, creo que tengo más derecho a dar mi opinión"

"Y tu opinión siempre es importante" Intercede su esposo "Por favor, ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?"

"Primero, olvidemos cualquier discusión de qué hacer con la réplica, lo queramos o no, el niño está aquí y se queda con nosotros, ¿Por qué nos estamos concentrando en los problemas cuando podríamos verlo como bendición?" Luego se dirige al Duque "¿No estaba preocupado respecto a la herencia de la casa Fabre? Su hijo mayor, y hasta hace poco, único hijo, se casará con Natalia, será rey, y su nombre cambiará a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Susanna no puede tener más hijos y corre riesgo de morir, ambos niños son sanos, desde el punto de vista biológico ambos son sus hijos, sus nietos llevaran la herencia Fabre, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas como tu heredero?" Ella sabía cuan incomodo era el tema, lo preocupado que estaba el duque por la herencia de su familia, sobre todo, después de descubrir la muerte de Asch en Akzeriuth.

"Esa… replica" Dice Alpine para no usar un término más ofensivo "Es un usurpador, si dejamos pasar esto, creará un precedente"

"Sería un problema si fuera un adulto o si tuviera memorias que lo tendrían comprometido, pero así, es en esencia un bebe, no tiene lealtad, es un niño de 9 años con oportunidad de crecer"

"Luke tiene 10 años" Le recuerda el rey.

"No, Asch tiene 10 años, Luke puede ser su réplica, pero merece su propio cumpleaños, al igual que Asch, no es justo para ninguno de los dos compartir esa celebración"

"¿Y tienes el cumpleaños de la réplica?" Pregunta el consejero con desdén. Él tampoco podía ocultar mucho su falta de agrado.

"De hecho, ya tengo todos los documentos hechos" Les presenta ella, ya los había tramitado desde el secuestro de Asch, pero gracias a Lorelei, sabían la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Luke.

Según los registros, la diferencia de edad entre los dos es de diez meses, si se mantiene en secreto que es una réplica, solo por los registros, el tiempo de gestación y nacimiento parecen muy cercanos, pero aun posible, mas, agregando una nota de un periodo de gestación de 7 meses.

Los nobles no necesitan notificar el nacimiento de un niño hasta la fecha de presentación, que generalmente ocurre cuando empieza a involucrarse en los asuntos de su casa, o es mayor de edad, no sería extraño que él duque ocultará a su segundo hijo, sobre todo si nació temprano con salud delicada.

El problema más grande es el cambio de nombre, sería más fácil que él mayor continuara siendo Luke, y buscar un nuevo nombre para él más joven, pero la confusión en su nombre colocó a Luke en su trayectoria, si no siguen el plan de Van, él buscara otro, y esta vez perderán la ventaja de poder predecir sus acciones, Van es un estratega excelente y un hombre paciente, una combinación peligrosa.

"Es tu hijo" Dice la mujer con frialdad, dirigiéndose al duque Fabre "Tal vez no nació del vientre de tu esposa, pero tiene tu sangre, sus hijos tendrán la sangre Fabre, ya me tome la libertad de inscribirlo como tu segundo hijo desde hace un año, tal vez ahora parece un bebe o alguien con daño cerebral, pero aprenderá rápido, en un par de años podrías introducirlo oficialmente a otras personas, será un poco más inmaduro que el niño promedio, pero apenas se notará diferente de otros niños, este niño será tu heredero"

Todos la miran, y pueden ver la realización en sus ojos, ellos conocen su familia, no la hubieran dejado casarse con el reyo sin saber todo su árbol genealógico, simplemente habían asumido que corto lazos con la línea materna y con ellos su enlace con Daath y el escrito.

Al decir todo esto, ella prácticamente había confesado que eso no era verdad, solo había dos formas que ella supiera de antemano que esto iba a pasar, ella lo secuestro, o sabia por el escrito. Ella solo tenía que inclinar sus sospechas a la segunda opción.

"¿Por qué Asch?" Pregunta su esposo "¿Por qué cambiar de nombre a Luke?"

"Porque la confusión en cuál es la verdadera llama sagrada es lo que le permitirá a Luke tomar el lugar de Asch en Akzeriuth"

"¿Planea usar la réplica como sacrificio?" Pregunta el consejero, un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos, ahora parecía que estaba de acuerdo con ella, lástima que tiene que romper su burbuja, no que realmente lo siente.

"¿No les parece extraño que guie a Kimlasca a una era de prosperidad cuando muere a inicios de la guerra? ¿Qué ha hecho para guiarnos aparte de morir? No, Luke no está destinado a morir en Akzeriuth"

"La partitura es muy clara" Habla su esposo, con tono arrepentido "Se destruirá a sí mismo y a la ciudad"

"Si, pero hay más formas de ser destruido, se dé buena fuente que su destrucción no será física, en Akzeriuth sufrirá un dolor que destruirá gran parte de sus creencias, lo cambiará, y se convertirá en alguien mejor, alguien digno de admiración. Marginarlo de la sociedad no es la respuesta, y si, sé que estabas pensando en hacer eso, encerrarlo en la mansión Fabre hasta que llegue el momento de sacrificarlo" Ella lo mira fijamente, y su esposo parecía avergonzado, pero no negó la acusación "Les puedo asegurar, él vivirá, y cuando lo haga, ¿Qué clase de vida tendrá? Su educación será deficiente, con problemas sociales debido a la carencia de interacción humana, ¿Qué futuro desean para ese niño? Él no es un arma que se puede guardar y sacar cuando convenga" Luego voltea su vista al duque "y luego, cuando eso suceda, cuando tengan éxito, te arrepentirás de no haberlos amado, esta es una bendición, puedo asegurarte que Luke nunca hubiera nacido si Lorelei no lo hubiera permitido"

"Es el arma de Kimlasca" Alega el idiota.

"No, es aquel que guiará a Kimlasca a una nueva era de prosperidad" Asegura la mujer con determinación "Es la luz de la llama sagrada quien porta el poder de Lorelei, ¿Quién mejor para representar a Lorelei que alguien creado con puro séptimo fondones?"

"Basta, no deseo discutir más este asunto" Habla el duque por primera vez en la discusión, y ella puede ver cuánto pesa estos eventos en él. "¿Puedes asegurarme que ambos vivirán?"

"Ambos lo harán" Asegura ella "Pero si Asch sigue el trayecto de Luke, el morirá"

"¿Y los responsables de secuestrarlo?" Pregunta el duque.

"No lo intentarán de nuevo, su plan es ganar es sacrificar a Luke en Akzeriuth, no harán nada" Ninguno le pregunta cómo tiene esa información, si lo hacen, ella solo tiene que decir "El escrito" esa cosa es realmente útil para justificar información que no debería tener.

El duque solo asiente de manera severa, y luego voltea su atención al rey "Si me lo permite, deseo seguir el plan propuesto por su majestad, me gustaría poder criar al niño como heredero"

El rey deja un suspiro entre incómodo y alivio, pero igual asiente, aprobando la decisión.

Luego solo era discutir los detalles, pero al menos logro que su esposo rescindiera el arresto domiciliario y aceptar la nueva identidad.

Cuando todos salían del despacho, ella toma el brazo del duque Fabre y le susurra en voz baja pero firme "Ahora tienes dos hijos, ambos con gran potencial, no temas amarlos, o te arrepentirás" Ella se retira sin esperar respuesta, dejando atrás a un hombre confundido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… esperanzado.

* * *

Alec suspira, mientras mira al pequeño Luke dormir.

Al menos alguien no parece afectado de toda esta situación.

Ese pensamiento solo lo devuelve a su humor melancólico. Asch lo odia, y Natalia no desea hablarle. Y no tiene la menor idea de que está pensando Guy.

Esto solo le recordaba los días después de Akzeriuth, donde sentía que todos, excepto Mieu, lo adiaban.

Tan tentador como es revolcarse en su miseria, tiene otras cosas que pensar.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Guy se sentó a su lado y fija su vista en el pelirrojo dormido "Asch no está de acuerdo con el arreglo"

Alec suspira resignado "Si, me imagino, era mucho esperar un resultado diferente"

"No es justo para Luke, pero puedo ver el punto de Asch" Concuerda Guy "Decidieron que por lo menos, por un tiempo, ellos vivan en hogares diferente"

Esta noticia lo preocupo, ya era demasiado malo crecer prisionero en la mansión, pero al menos el lugar era grande y agradable. "No sacaran a Asch, así que ¿Dónde están planeando dejar a Luke?"

"Fue una difícil decisión" Contesta Guy, tomándose su tiempo en contestar "no puede ser la mansión Fabre por razones obvias, tampoco el castillo, hay demasiada gente entrando y saliendo, la verdad saldría con gran velocidad, así que ofrecí mi hogar por mientras Asch se hace a la idea de ser hermano mayor, estoy segura que las chicas estarán encantadas por tener alguien más a quien cuidar"

Los ojos de Luke se iluminan, y le da una sonrisa radiante "Guy… Gracias"

"Era lo más lógico" Dice sin darle mucha importancia "la casa está cerca, puede aislarse con facilidad, ya estoy enterado de la situación y nadie de mi casa hablara una palabra al respecto, y como dije, las chicas estarán encantadas de cuidarlo, así que no será ningún problema"

"Aun así, gracias" Alec se recuesta en el asiento, y cierra los ojos "Estas enojado conmigo" no era una pregunta, le tomo años, pero podía tomar algún matiz de las emisiones del rubio, aunque este era bueno en ocultarlos.

"Estoy molesto, pero no por las razones que crees" La cara de Guy se vuelve seria y lo mira con esa mirada fija, sus ojos azules agarran un borde que Luke ha visto en raras ocasiones, pero no es algo que pueda olvidar "Querías que te odiaran, querías desviar la atención de Luke y volverte el blanco de su odio, ¿Realmente esperabas que esa era la mejor solución?"

Alec comprende lo que quiere decir, muchas veces se declaró culpable de la caída de Akzeriuth, aunque aparte de su grupo, nadie parecía estar interesado si era o no el culpable, no importa cuánto dijo que era su culpa para tratar de parar la guerra.

Asch siempre lo culpo por robar su vida, pero cuando Luke acepto que tenía razón, Asch se volvió aún más enojado al respecto.

Culparse nunca soluciono nada, no importa si era su culpa o no.

"Tenía que tratar, además, es verdad"

"Si fue o no, no cambia lo que sucedió" Se encoge el rubio, luego le levanta, para fijar su vista directamente en el chico, pero su mirada volvió a ser amable, y Alec tuvo un recuerdo del reencuentro en la cueva "No es justo para Luke, Asch, ni tampoco para ti, Ser un blanco del odio no soluciona nada, el odio solo genera más odio, hasta que consume todo"

"Guy…"

"Eso es lo que las chicas me dijeron después que mi padre murió, Mary nunca dejo que culpara a nadie por su muerte, o por Hob, y ella siempre fue más sabia que yo, así que decidí creerle"

"Esto es diferente, yo sabía…"

"Si, tú y muchos en Daath" Luke deseo decir que eso no estaba en la partitura, pero no podía hacerlo "Los que secuestraron a Asch son los que tienen la culpa, además, si realmente siente que es tu culpa, solo puedes hacer todo lo posible con compensarlo, pero no dejes que te consuma"

"Pero…"

"también estoy molesto por que ocultaste lo mal que realmente te sentías, debo enseñarte a no ocultar esas cosas de tus amigos, me preocupo por ti, ¿Sabes?"

Una sensación de alivio invade su ser, recuerda la misma sensación de felicidad en el sendero de Yulia "Guy…. gracias"

* * *

Él había regresado, pero todo ha cambiado, su mundo ha sido sacudido, y no puede ser el mismo que era antes.

El nunca conto quien realmente lo había secuestrado, a pesar del dolor, él había respetado y amado al Maestro Van, todavía sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como a su familia no le importaba, como podía ser fácilmente remplazado, nadie lo estaba esperando en casa, "Yo soy diferente" Le dijo antes de dejarlo ir "Yo te conozco, tal vez no me crees ahora pero esto lo hice para tu protección, tu familia te sacrificara si es necesario para cumplir el escrito, pero yo no, eres importante para mí" Luego le dijo que si deseaba, viera por sí mismo la verdad de sus palabras.

Nunca olvidaría lo fácil que lo había remplazado, el sentimiento de no ser reconocido, la única persona que lo reconoció es la que ya sabía y permitió su sufrimiento, y la única excusa que dio fue por el bien de la partitura.

Ni siquiera Natalia lo reconoció, trato de no culpar a su prometida por no reconocerlo, pero picaba, no podía verla como antes, no cuando todo su mundo está roto.

Acepto su nombre, ya no era Luke, era solo cenizas, los restos que quedo de la llama sagrada, no había lugar para dos Luke.

Pero le demostraría a esa replica que solo era una débil copia en comparación.

Van solo ayudo a acrecentar ese odio, hacia su familia, el escrito, y, sobre todo, a su réplica.

Su casa se volvió una prisión para él, no podía soportar estar aquí, trato de fingir que todo estaba bien, siguió recibiendo clases con el Maestro Van, siguió estudiando con sus tutores con la misma intensidad o incluso mayor que antes, y a los 14 años, Van lo convenció de escaparse y unirse a los caballeros del oráculo, el accedió porque quería ver la verdad, y eso, ya no lo encontraría aquí.


	7. Chapter 7 Daath

Capítulo 7: Daath

* * *

Cuidar un bebe es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, realmente, no sabía que imaginaba, Luke no era él bebe más fácil de cuidar.

Luke era obstinado, no quería seguir ninguna instrucción, también era un bebe mimado, y Alec le debía mucho a Guy y su gente por su paciencia al cuidarlo.

"¿Y esto?" Pregunta Guy, viendo la canasta con gratinado

"No sabía cómo agradecer su ayuda, así que les traje un bocadillo"

"¿Esto es gratinado?" Preguntó admirado "He escuchado que es una receta casi imposible de conseguir"

Si, Alec recuerda toda la molestia que fue obtenerla de Antoleon, esa es una de las razones por la que nunca olvido esa receta

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"Si, no tenías que involucrarte, has sido muy paciente… y" Alec no sabía cómo continuar, deseaba decir - te necesito, solo podías ser tú, nunca podría hacer esto sin ti - No había forma de decir todo lo que significaba su apoyo.

"Está bien" Dice el rubio, entendiendo sin necesidad de decir las palabras "Yo tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada, esto no es justo para Asch, para Luke, o Natalia, todos están en una situación difícil, yo soy quien menos estoy comprometido emocionalmente, además, las chicas están contentas de cuidarlo, insisten que será buena práctica para cuando tenga mis propios niños" Alec se sonroja ante la insinuación, aunque sabe que Guy no está enterado de su condición.

Niños, sonaba algo tan abstracto y lejano, nunca pensó en formar su propia familia, ni siquiera sabía si las réplicas pueden tener una familia.

Hay muchas cosas que no deseo pensar.

"¿Dejo esto en la cocina?"

Guy pensó un poco en la respuesta "En realidad, ¿Por qué no lo comemos afuera? Incluso ya tienes la canasta de Picnic"

Y así, terminaron haciendo un picnic en el jardín, incluso Luke termino uniéndose a nosotros

Guy guardó los platos que deben ser para las chicas, y solo deja 3 porciones en la canasta.

Alec trata de enseñarle como tomar los cubiertos, Luke aprende a una velocidad mucho más rápida que su original, eso se debe a que implanto una copia de sus fones de memoria usando una técnica que le enseño Lorelei, era parecido a lo que hizo Mohs con las réplicas, aunque este método es más suave y no lavaba el cerebro de las víctimas, no aprenderá de inmediato, pero será más fácil aprenderlo, coloco también habilidades del habla, y conocimiento sobre hispaniense antiguo.

Lo necesitará para los sephiroth.

Además, estaba harto que le señalaran cuanto desconoce del idioma, quería que la vida de Luke fuera más fácil.

Alec solo puede ver con aprensión el desorden de su "primo" al comer, nunca se ha conocido por su paciencia, pero esta vez, está dispuesto a intentar. Parece que Luke todavía tiene un largo camino que recorrer con respecto a sus modales en la mesa, bueno, al menos Luke pareció disfrutar la comida, espera que sí, le costó mucho hacerla.

Finalmente, el niño se cansa y se acuesta en sus piernas, con cara somnolienta. Alec acaricia suavemente la cabellera roja

Guy mira a su prometido con interés, acaba de terminar su platillo, no era una cocina de 5 estrellas, pero era muy bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca había visto a Alec cocinar, se pregunta que otras habilidades tiene escondidas. La mirada del pelirrojo era demasiado madura para tener 12 años, aunque eso ya lo sabía, no le molesta, a él mismo le han dicho que es muy maduro para sus 14 años, aun así, mirarlo era fascinante, parecía tan encantado e inquieto con Luke, como si no supiera que pensar, tan fascinado y sometido al mismo tiempo.

"se supone que tiene 10 años, no entiendo por que se cansa tan rápido" se pregunta el pelirrojo.

"Es joven, quizás no tanto en cuerpo, pero su mente ocupa mas descanso" le explica Guy "Una vez leí que la mente ocupa mas el sueño que él cuerpo, tal vez eso es lo que sucede aquí"

"Supongo" Se encoge de hombros, y procede a cantar una canción, su voz era suave y hermosa, Guy lo sabía, había una clase obligatoria de música y la maestra se enamoró de su voz, así que Guy ha tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo cantar, Pero esto parecía algo más íntimo.

Alexander era lindo, y Guy sabía bien que el pelirrojo tenía mil defectos, pero por cada uno solo hacia más hermosas sus virtudes.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta inquieta el pelirrojo, el otro niño dormido en su regazo.

Alec noto su mirada, había algo que no podía descifrar, y no sabia por que eso lo hacia sentir nervioso, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar sin tener idea de la razón, sin darse cuenta aprieta a Luke en sus brazos, el niño hace un sonido de protesta antes de volverse a acomodar, al escucharlo Alec baja la vista, al levantarla de nuevo sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos azules. Por un reflejo inconsciente cierra los ojos, y siente sus labios en los suyos, fue suave, tiernos, corto, y lo dejo anhelando algo más, el segundo beso se poso mas fuerte, su lengua acaricia sus labios con lentitud y suavidad, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, y el pelirrojo no dudo en dárselo. la lengua del rubio lo domina con una maestría que no debería poseer, en cambio su propia reacción se sintió torpe y descoordinada, un gemido se escapa de sus labios y la necesidad de aire los separa.

Alec trata de regular su respiración, La sonrisa del otro no hace nada para disminuir los latidos de su corazón.

Su mente seguía en blanco cuando Guy toma a Luke de sus brazos "Sera mejor llevarlo a la cama ¿Quieres venir?" Es lo único que dice antes de entrar a la mansión, dejando atrás a un confundido pelirrojo.

* * *

La experiencia no se repitió, y Alec no sabia si eso lo desilusionaba o no, por alguna razón sentía la sensación de jugar un de tablero, Guy hizo un movimiento, y ahora lo esperaba pacientemente a que hiciera el suyo, el problema era que no tenía idea que responder.

Solo el recuerdo hacia acelerar su corazón, no se imaginaba tomando la iniciativa.

Lo peor es que no piensa que sea correcto, se esta aprovechando de las circunstancias, una vez que la verdad salga… lo mas probable es que esta vez si lo odiará. Todo este compromiso era una farsa que invento por necesidad, por eso tomar la iniciativa se sentía incorrecto, sobre todo por que Guy le dijo en la otra vida que solo estaba interesado en mujeres, aun con su fobia, nunca consideró una relación con un chico.

Pero… ambos prometieron intentar ¿No es así?

Alec no necesita intentar, caerá en este engaño hasta que todo se estrelle.

* * *

La presencia de Luke cambio sorprendentemente poco de su rutina, aun iban a la escuela, aun tenían su entrenamiento, y pasaban un tiempo juntos por la tarde, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Amarillys era la encargada de cuidar a Luke, Alec esperaba que la mujer severa pero amable pueda enseñarle algo de comportamiento y buenos modales, ella definitivamente estaba haciendo mucho mejor trabajo que quien sea que se encargó de su crecimiento en su vida anterior.

Demonios, ella hacia mejor trabajo que su antigua niñera, la abuela de Natalia adoraba a su hermana, pero seguía viendo a Alec como si fuera el causante de la muerte de su hija, lo cual era totalmente injusto.

Su pelo ha crecido hasta los hombros, y seguirá creciendo conforme a la tradición de Kimlasca, el cabello rojo era un orgullo para los nobles.

A veces hacia turno en el hospital, al menos 2 veces por semana, aprender curación no era algo que le intereso en su vida pasada, pero había algo placentero en ayudar a la vida en lugar de quitarla, sobre todo cuando aún siente sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Yulia una vez describió que podía ver el futuro como una canción, pronto descubrió que esa era la descripción más exacta, era extraño experimentarlo por sí mismo, no era algo que controlara, sucedía en momentos al azar, sobre todo con las personas que su presencia interfirió con su vida, era peor cuando trataba a algunos pacientes.

Una chica que le toco tratar fue una de ellas… él podía escuchar su canción, la antigua y la nueva. Sabia sus posibles futuros, el que borro y el que podría ser.

En otra vida, ella murió, su familia murió, en esta, ella vive, pero no hay un mejor futuro que en la anterior.

Una familia rica de comerciantes que perdió todo, un padre que fue el causante de perder su fortuna con malas decisiones financieras, huyó después de no tenía nada que vender, dejando a su familia con las deudas, una madre demasiado ingenua que no puede entender la magnitud del problema, y una hermana menor de apenas 5 años que está enferma.

Esta familia estaba destinada a morir, ahora, ellos vivían, pero la chica estaba desesperada por conseguir dinero para proteger a su familia de las deudas de su padre, tiene que comprar medicina para su hermana, ella busco la manera más fácil de conseguirlo.

Así que ella vende lo único que tiene para vender.

16 años es la edad de consentimiento en Kimlasca, la chica apenas tiene 15 años, pero eso no la detuvo. Lo peor es que la enfermedad de su hermana es incurable, él puede escuchar como ella morirá en 2 años.

Esta chica vivirá, pero perderá todo, aun ahora, la oscuridad del resentimiento la envuelve.

Y ahora se pregunta si sus acciones fueron mejores o no, y cuantos casos terminaron como ella.

Al final, parece que no importa sus intenciones, sus manos siguen manchadas de sangre.

* * *

ND2012

Alexander observa el progreso de su primo, Luke ha crecido en estos 2 años

Amarillys, Amy para la familia, ella es la principal cuidadora de Luke Fon Fabre desde que el niño llego al cuidado de la casa Gardios, y aunque ha sido un reto, Alec no duda que ella ha disfrutado la experiencia, Luke era un niño difícil, demasiado entusiasta, con problemas de atención, propenso a probar sus límites y los nervios de los que le rodean.

Si, tiene que aceptar que fue un niño difícil, realmente le debía mucho a Guy por criarlo, en ambas vidas.

Aunque varios de los problemas de Luke son causa de su problema de madurez, hay otros aspectos que son completamente ajenos al niño. Como el evento de hoy.

En estos 2 años, la cólera de Asch no ha disminuido, aunque lo oculta mejor delante de sus padres. Entre las cosas que se decretaron para mantener el secreto, es una orden que nadie debe hablar sobre el verdadero origen de Luke, algo que molesto mucho a Asch, aunque él podía entender el motivo tras la orden.

Incluso sin decirlo, un ciego e ignorante se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Asch hacia su "Hermano"

A Luke le tomo alrededor de un año aprender las cosas básicas como caminar, hablar, y reconocer a los miembros de su familia.

Ahora, podía pasar sin problemas como un niño de 7 años, no está mal para alguien que tenga solo 2 años, y según los registros, tiene 11 años

"El estará bien" Lo tranquiliza Guy "Ya no es un bebe, no puedes sobreprotegerlo"

"lo sé, simplemente no me gusta"

Guy suspira, él también siente lo mismo "Esto era solo un arreglo temporal, Luke es el heredero del duque, debe regresar a la mansión Fabre, será la suya un día" Se suponía que la separación entre Asch y Luke ayudaría para aclimatarlo, pero… Alec suspira al recordarlo.

"Asch aún no lo acepta quizás nunca lo haga" y eso duele.

Recuerda cuanto deseó la aceptación de Asch, le hubiera dado cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder dar, le ofreció su nombre, su casa, su identidad, y lo único que consiguió era su enojo y desprecio.

Ahora, Asch debería ser mejor, tiene a su familia, su lugar, es el cuarto heredero al trono, comprometido a Natalia, destinado a ser rey, tiene su hogar, incluso sacaron a Luke para ser criado en otro lugar, entonces, ¿Por qué lo odia? ¿Había algo en su ser que era naturalmente odioso?

Hace un año trataron de que se llevaran bien, y Asch insulto de forma denigrante a Luke, Alec no sabe que dijo, pero no cree que sea algo peor de lo que lo llamo su versión de Asch.

Lo que sorprendió era la actitud de Tía Susanna, ella siempre es un alma tranquila y optimista, pero cuentan que estaba molesta por eso, y tuvo una conversación con Asch, no sabe que dijo, pero desde entonces Asch llamaba "Cosa" a Luke, y Alec no sabe si es una mejora o si es Karma por como nombro a Mieu.

Guy lo envuelve en sus brazos, detectando su angustia, aunque no podía saber su verdadera fuente. "Todo estará bien, Luke es fuerte, estoy seguro que puede sobrevivir a Asch" al tenerlo así, tan cerca, no sabe como reaccionar, no sabe si tiene que reaccionar, pero su corazón se acelera, y siente una ansiedad, sobre todo, no puede dejar de tener la sensación que Guy le está dejando la decisión. Siempre ha sido atrevido, y lanzarse sin pensar, y por alguna razón, está congelado en la indecisión entre lo correcto y el deseo.

"Ustedes deberían de besarse de una vez y terminar con esto" Se queja Luke, ambos se separan para voltear a ver al pelirrojo

"Eso es un comentario digno de un niño" Lo molesta Alec, disfrutando de la indignación de Luke, fingiendo que su cara no debe estar completamente sonrojada.

"¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!"

"Ya, no discutan los dos" Interfiere Guy "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, incluso le hice un regalo a Asch, aunque no es como si él esté interesado" Dice el chico con amargura. No comenta que Asch es quien debería darle un regalo de bienvenida, será un milagro si le da un saludo amistoso, la única razón que le había hecho las galletas era la insistencia de Amy

Asch los saludo con una expresión neutral, tratando de no mostrar ninguna inconformidad.

Como era de esperarse, Luke encontró su regalo en el basurero menos de una hora de su llegada.

* * *

Luke Fon Fabre sabe que no es normal vivir en la casa de enfrente de su familia, no tiene problema en vivir en la mansión Fabre, el problema es que el motivo por el que ese arreglo era necesario aún era válido.

Luke ama a su madre, y a pesar de no tener tanto contacto, también ama a su padre, Asch… ese era otro problema.

Su hermano mayor lo ha odiado desde que tiene memoria, no era exactamente sutil en eso, llamándolo entre inútil, idiota y Cosa.

Una vez pregunto por qué su hermano lo odiaba, lo único que dijeron era que lo culpa por el secuestro que quitó sus memorias "Es irracional, y no tienes la culpa" Le explicó Guy "No es tu culpa, realmente no lo es, pero algo paso, y Asch te culpa por eso"

Su madre sigue insistiendo en que son hermanos, y la familia no debe pelear, pero ¡No es su culpa que Asch lo odie! Al menos, el realmente espera que no, pero… no puede evitar tener dudas cuando Asch lo mira de esa forma

De lo poco que ha podido deducir, parece que él era el blanco del secuestro, y por su culpa secuestraron a Asch, la situación empeoro cuando solo uno de ellos fue rescatado, Asch tuvo que pelear su regreso a casa, y cuando regreso, todos estaban felices alrededor de Luke.

"Se sintió olvidado" Le explico Alec "Sintió que nadie lo buscaba, sobre todo, que remplazaste su lugar, porque al regresar, solo encontró a su familia feliz de tu regreso y no parecía que nadie lo buscara"

No era justo, no era justo que no pueda recordar lo que hizo mal, no es justo que les hicieron algo tan traumático que perdió la memoria de lo que hizo pero Asch lo recordó, Luke olvido todo y tuvo que aprender todo de nuevo, a diferencia de Asch.

Las lecciones con su padre no estaban tan mal, al menos podía seguir lo que decía, y saber las historias de la familia era interesante, muchos de los diarios estaban escritos en Hispaniense antiguo, pero el lenguaje escrito no era tan diferente del lenguaje fónico, por lo que lo aprendió con facilidad, era bueno que se sintiera tan familiar, y se preguntó si había sido bueno en el idioma antes de perder sus recuerdos.

Las lecciones compartidas con Asch eran otra historia, ahora que tenía que estudiar juntos con el mismo tutor, Luke odiaba el tiempo de estudio, es obvio que están en niveles muy diferentes.

Hoy su profesor lo regaña por no identificar correctamente la capital de Malkuth.

"Era de esperarse de una cosa tan inútil" Murmura Asch "No sé por qué nos hacen compartir el mismo espacio, es un desperdicio de mi tiempo"

"¡Cállate!"

"Por favor, señorito Luke" Le regaña Randall con suavidad "Trate de comportarse adecuadamente, no debimos permitir que esos salvajes de Makuth lo criaran"

"Hey, no te metas con Guy y las chicas"

"Tiene razón" Defiende Asch "No puedes culparlos por el resultado, incluso el mejor maestro tendría problemas en enseñar a los cerdos"

Luke realmente lo odia.

La furia de Asch empeoro cuando el maestro Van lo felicito por su habilidad natural con la espada, pero a Luke no le importaba, realmente disfrutaba de la atención del maestro Van.

"Muy bien Luke" Lo felicita con calma "Aprendes muy rápido, tienes mucho talento"

"¿Realmente lo crees maestro Van?" Aparte de Guy y Amy, nadie le había dicho eso

"No diría nada en lo que no creyera"

Casi podía escuchar el rechinido en los dientes de Asch, aunque Luke podía sentir que el maestro Van prefería enseñar a Asch, trato de ignorar ese detalle "Nos hemos conocido por más tiempo" Le explico el maestro "No deseo que te sientas mal, es difícil para un maestro no encariñarse con sus estudiantes, estoy seguro que nosotros también nos conoceremos bien en el futuro"

Luke le devuelve una sonrisa con entusiasmo, no importa si tiene que compartir las lecciones con Asch, él disfruta mucho sus lecciones con el Maestro Van, y le demostrará a Asch que no es un inútil.

* * *

Alec ha visto algunas lecciones de Van, trato de prepararse mentalmente para eso, pero una cosa es saberlo, y otra es afrontarlo en la realidad.

Él sabía, y aun así, eso no lo preparo para verlo. La manipulación descarada, como envolvía a Luke en su miel, ahora que sabía la verdad, podía ver a través de la manipulación, podía ver como la calidad de sus lecciones era inferior a la de Asch, era poco, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí.

Sus lecciones estaban destinadas a mostrar como Asch era superior

Sus recuerdos regresan a ese último combate con Asch, en la trampa que ambos cayeron, era obvio que su objetivo era hacer que solo uno de los dos pasara, el otro estaba destinado a morir.

También era obvio que esperaba a Asch, siempre prefirió a Asch.

Recuerda a Jade, como critico su entrenamiento proporcionado por el maestro Van cuando le enseño a usar los campos fónicos. Jade insinuó los agujeros en su educación, pero Luke no deseo escuchar nada al respecto, nunca permitiría que alguien dijera nada malo sobre el entrenamiento del maestro Van.

Y luego no importó

Ahora tenía que buscar una forma de completar el entrenamiento que Luke no recibiría. Sin ser demasiado obvio al respecto.

Odiaba esta situación, y odiaba permitir que esto continuara. Y sobre todo, sin importar la evidencia, odiaba no poder dejar de ver a Van como su amado maestro.

*.*.*.*.*

Casi un año de guerra fría y pequeñas escaramuzas entre los hermanos Fabre, Las peleas de ambos chicos llegaron a un punto alto cuando Luke quebró una reliquia de la familia.

El duque sabía que existía el concepto de la rivalidad de hermanos, pero como hijo único no tenía idea de cómo tratar este problema, intentó hablar con los dos juntos y por separado, su esposa intentó lo mismo, pero si existe algo en el que es conocido los Fabre, es en su obstinación y orgullo.

No sabía si estar orgulloso o exasperarse que sus hijos mostraran tan fuertemente ese legado, ahora entiende por qué su familia prefiere tener solo un hijo.

"No es mi culpa" Se defiende Luke, cuando está solos en su despacho "Asch lanzo la pelota primero"

"Luke, no importa quien lanzo primero, ese jarrón era de la era del amanecer y ha estado en la familia por más de 250 años" Le regaña su padre "Estas peleas con Asch están llegando demasiado lejos"

"Pero…"

"Y no deseo escuchar de quien es la culpa, debes aprender a responsabilizarte de tus acciones"

Luke no dice nada, pero le parece injusto, ¡Asch siempre se sale con la suya!

"Luke, eres mi heredero, no Asch, el legado de mi familia será dejado en tus manos, ¡Es tu deber apreciar y preservar la historia de nuestra familia!" Ahora el pelirrojo se sintió culpable, solo por no apreciar un estúpido jarrón, a él no le importaba, pero era obvio que a su padre sí, como también a muchos Fabres antes de él.

"Lo siento"

Su padre suspira antes de continuar "Sé que la actitud de Asch choca con la tuya, eso es algo normal entre hermanos" Luke no miraba que Natalia y Alec se trataran así, o Guy y Mary, no, Asch simplemente lo odiaba "Pero quizás algo de distancia sería lo mejor"

"_La distancia nunca ha ayudado a la actitud de Asch_" Piensa Luke de mala gana. Pero mejor guarda silencio.

"Tu madre partirá pronto para una peregrinación en Daath, La reina desea acompañarla con el príncipe Alexander, y ha extendido una invitación para que los acompañes, tal vez no es una mala idea permitirlo, el rey ya aprobó el viaje, y eso puede ayudar un poco en las clases de geográfica e historia"

Luke baja la cabeza ocultando su rubor, es verdad que no estaba muy interesado en esos temas, pero la noticia del viaje lleno a Luke de emoción, ¿Salir de la ciudad? Eso parecía como una aventura.

Su padre esperaba no arrepentirse de esto

* * *

"Donde estará Luke" Se queja Alec "No debería adelantarse"

"Estoy segura que estará bien" Responde Sara, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de eso.

Ha pasado casi dos semanas desde el inicio del viaje. La peregrinación era un tema interesante al principio, pero rápido se vuelve aburrido visitar cada una de esas piedras, Alec no podía ver el sentido, sobre todo cuando la información es tan inexacta.

A pesar de estar afuera, a Luke no se le permitía alejarse de los caballeros, así que el chico no había podido interactuar con nadie, este es el único pueblo que se habían asentado el suficiente tiempo y eso era a causa de la enfermedad de Susanna, parece que el viaje era mas pesado para ella de lo esperado y tiene que descansar unos días antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso.

Parece que Luke lo tomo como luz verde para escabullirse.

"Hey tú, ladrón, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robar mi manzana?¡" Alec no necesitaba voltearse para imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es un castigo? ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en mostrar sus errores de esta manera?

"No soy un ladrón" Le grita el pelirrojo, mientras el hombre mayor lo sujetaba

"Eso es lo que diría un ladrón, quizás seas miembro de esa banda que nos está dando problemas" El hombre parecía aún más amenazante, y Alec decidió intervenir antes que esto saliera de control.

"Disculpe a mi primo, no sale mucho y no tiene modales" Se corre a disculpar Alec "Permítame pagarle"

El señor dejo ir al chico, todavía molesto con la situación, pero igual acepto el cambio "Debes vigilarlo mejor, un niño puede perder la mano en estos lugares por cosas como estas" Era obvio que el tipo ahora pensaba en ellos dos como ladrones de la misma banda.

"No soy un ladrón" Se queja el chico, Alec solo lo arrastra fuera del mercado.

"Tomar algo sin pagarlo es la definición de un ladrón" Le recuerda Alec "Se que no era tu intención, pero míralo como una lección, te daré algo de dinero para que no tengas este problema, pero no andes solo por ahí, puede ser peligroso"

"Yo puedo defenderme, el maestro Van me ha felicitado por mi manejo de la espada, no soy tan débil" dice el niño orgulloso, y Alec siente que va a desarrollar un tic. La idiotez de la niñez, por primera vez, esta alegre que no haya nadie de su antigua vida que recuerde ese capítulo vergonzoso de su existencia.

"No importa, solo, por favor, no te apartes tanto del grupo" Le suplica el pelirrojo "Si te pasa algo, no podrás volver a salir de Baticul hasta que tengas 20 años" Una mentira, pero no sería asombroso que lo restringieran de nuevo a arresto domiciliario.

El niño solo se queja, pero acepta.

Sara decide instruir a Luke en el arte de las compras, enseñando algunos tics sobre donde ver los precios y calidad del producto, después, procede a enseñarle lo que significa el regateo.

"Mire el estado de estas manzanas, ¿Cómo puede considerar venderlas a este precio?" Le exige la chica "No le pagare más de un cuarto por la docena"

El hombre se queja y una guerra estalla delante de Luke, al final, Sara consiguió las 12 manzanas a la mitad de su valor.

"No creo que quiera intentar eso" Se queja el niño

"No lo recomiendo" Concuerda Alec "Además, es mal visto que la nobleza lo haga, es visto como una carencia de modales, o refleja algún problema económico, no quiero imaginar en lo que dirá tu padre si se entera, si un noble desea regatear, tiene que enviar sirvientes"

Sara se queja al escuchar esto, aunque ella ya sabía esa regla no escrita "Eso me parece algo ridículo"

Una chica tropezó con ellos, se disculpa de inmediato y continua rápido su camino.

"Maestro Luke, debo informarle que usted acaba de ser robado" Le informa Sara con seriedad

Luke grita indignado al darse cuenta que Sara tenía razón, y sale corriendo detrás del ladrón antes que Alec pudiera pararlo

"Se fue por ahí" Señala el chico y corrió tras el ladrón

"¡Luke! ¡No te adelantes! Es peligroso alejarse de la escolta" Le grita Alec, pero era tarde, y tuvo que correr detrás de Luke, con solo Sara para protegerlos

Karma, esto definitivamente es karma, en su mente enviaba el perdón a sus amigos por todo lo que les hizo pasar.

La ladrona fue más rápida y la perdieron de vista, pero resulto que Sara era una excelente rastreadora, pronto pudieron seguir a la niña a su base, que resultó ser una casa sencilla lejos de la ciudad, casi oculta, cerca de la playa.

* * *

La casa resulto un hogar para niños huérfanos, o al menos eso parecía, había varios niños que los miraban con varios grados de desconfianza.

Luke no pareció importarle la atmosfera, o simplemente no se daba cuenta "Hey tú, devuélveme mi dinero" Al menos la chica no negó la acusación

"No es como si lo necesita, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe cuánto dinero es" Se burla la rubia

"Karin, ¿Le robaste a este joven?" Le pregunta un adolecente, parece el mayor de todo el lugar, aunque aún joven, no podía tener más de 18 años, pero parece que tenía algo de autoridad con los chicos. "¿Qué te he dicho al respecto?"

La joven pone mala cara, pero toma la bolsa robada y la lanza en dirección a Luke, él pelirrojo logra agarrarlo sin problema, siente el dinero en la bolsa, pero Luke no tenía idea de cuánto dinero era, por lo que no podía revisar sin declarar que la chica tenía razón en ese aspecto.

El mayor suspira "Creo que una presentación está a la orden, soy Aron, y ellos son" El señala a los niños, presentando del menor al mayo, la más joven parecía tener 7 años "Richard, Penélope, Estefan, Amelia, Kasumi, Corín, ya conoces a Karin" presenta el chico al grupo, luego los invita a entrar, Alec acepta, pero Luke decide quedarse afuera y Sara se queda con Luke para acompañarlo "Tendrás que disculpar a Karin, no es una de las mías, pero hemos sido amigos por años" Se escusa el hombre "Sé que no es excusa, pero solo buscaba hacer lo que piensa que es necesario para vivir, ¿Desea té? Lamentablemente es lo único que tengo disponible"

"No es ningún problema, pero tengo curiosidad" Dice Alec mientras observa el lugar, la casa era sencilla, y parece algo pequeña para tantos niños "¿Qué es lo que le dices a los niños respecto al robo?"

El otro sonríe, mientras les sirve una taza de té "Que a menudo, ese tipo de acciones siempre tiene la forma de volverse contra ellos, y el dinero robado rara vez dura, sobre todo, trato de prevenirlos del peligro del Karma"

"¿Eso es suficiente para disuadirlos?" pregunta con algo de diversión.

El otro solo ríe, y niega con la cabeza "No, pero te sorprendería lo que hacen los niños por alguien que respetan"

"Creo que ella se ofendería si la tratas como una niña" Por la mirada de la chica, era obvio que ella queria ser algo más que "amigos"

"Si, probablemente" Se ríe el joven

Aron cuenta muy poco sobre él, pero no era necesario, Lorelei cantaba su canción en su mente, un joven de 18 años, fue una vez un soldado de Daath, pero se desilusiono con los métodos de la orden sobre proteger la partitura a costa de la vida de las personas. Sobre todo después de enterarse sobra lo poco que hicieron para prevenir la tragedia de su tierra natal, Hob, sus padres estaban entre ese 50% que no pudo evacuar, mientras que la partitura del niño lo mandó a estudiar con sus tíos, realmente, su canción debió terminar en Hob.

"¿Así que crearon una banda de ladrones?" Pregunta

"La mayoría son niños abandonados, no se quien esparció ese rumor, pero no creo que sus acciones puedan les haya ganado ese título" Defiende Aron "trato de enseñarles a pelear y alguna manera de cómo ganarse la vida, pero no siempre es fácil" Sobre todo porque casi todos los niños son aquellos que debieron morir, no son solo abandonados, están también fuera de la partitura, esto en parte es también culpa de Alec, no podía evitarse con todos los cambios que realizó, Alec quería algo mejor que "La mejor predicción" de Lorelei, era obvio que no lo conseguiría sin dejar varios hilos fuera de lugar.

En Daath, era mejor morir cumpliendo el escrito que existir fuera de él, si la orden lo descubría, lo mejor que puedes esperar es morir en silencio, ¿Lo peor? Malkuth no es el único que hace experimentos en su población, según la orden, si no existes, no tienes derechos.

Aron estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de sacar a los niños, pero no tiene idea de donde llevarlos, incluso en los pueblos más recónditos se lee la partitura.

No quiere saber lo que vio Aron que lo hizo desertar y cuidar a un grupo de niños. No podía evitar respetar al joven.

* * *

Alec se sienta y mira a los demás niños jugar, Luke era el mayor en el grupo con supuestamente 12 años, el grupo de 6 niños tenían edades de 7 a 11 años.

Apenas tiene 15 años (22 si se cuenta su otra vida) y ya se siente viejo. Al menos esos son puntos positivos de ir a una escuela, había clase de deportes donde podía jugar con otros niños. Pero nunca se sentía esa misma libertad, no podía dejar de envidiar a Luke por la oportunidad.

Luke nunca ha estado con otros niños que no sean su familia, así que la experiencia es bastante novedosa, ellos le enseñan varias partes del pueblo y los escondites de la ciudad, también juega algunos juegos populares de Daath, como el demonio travieso, que tiene que perseguir a los otros niños, y el que atrapa se convierte en el demonio travieso. Luke es bastante bueno, quizás es por su incapacidad de quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, Lorelei sabe cuánto le cuesta a Alec prestar atención por más de 10 minutos a algo que no sea entrenar.

Sara sigue a Luke de manera discreta, aunque su deber técnicamente es a Alec, ella sabe lo cercano que está a Luke y quien de los dos es más vulnerable. Es un peso que se quita saber que Luke estaba protegido.

También le enseñaron algunos juegos en equipo, pronto era evidente quien no era bueno en ellos "Eres realmente inútil" Se queja Luke, cuando Corín falla de nuevo en pasar la pelota, él cabeza avergonzado

Kasumi solo sonríe al ver la interacción.

La chica era algo desconcertante para Alec, ella tenía 10 años y usaba muleta para caminar a causa de una enfermedad que sufrió de pequeña y no había médicos para tratarla correctamente, a pesar de eso, le recordó mucho a Ion, siempre sonreía amable y sabia como hacer sentir bien a los que están su alrededor.

Ella también entendía de una manera mucho más profunda a Luke. Sabia que era poco probable que podría volver, así que le enseño algunos juegos de cartas. Ella era buena en trucos de magia.

"¿Es esta tu carta?" Le pregunta con una sonrisa de saber, sacando como de la nada una tarjeta detrás de su oído

"¿Como haces eso?" Pregunta el chico con curiosidad.

Ella le sonríe con una mirada de saber, sus ojos marrones brillaban con picardía "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, pero como eres lindo, aceptare compartirlos"

Luke la mira molesta ante la insinuación, ella lo estaba llamando Lindo desde que lo conoció, pero su interés por aprender supero su molestia. Aunque lo más fascinador fue construir juntos un gran castillo de naipes que se encargó de derrumbar.

"¿Por qué tardar tanto en construir algo si lo vas a destruir?" Se pregunta con curiosidad, no puede verle sentido, aunque no puede negar que se divirtió haciéndolo.

"La destrucción es rápida" Dice ella "La creación, eso lleva mucho más trabajo, pero al final, debes tener en cuenta que ambos son necesarios para crear al nuevo. Me gusta construir, se que no va a durar, así que, si tiene que ser destruido, prefiero hacerlo yo misma"

Luke no podía ver el punto de construir algo que sabes que no va a durar.

"Si deseas construir algo que dure, deberías practicar artesanía" Le dice la chica "He hecho algunos Jarrones, esos pueden durar más, incluso e oído de algunos que sobrevivieron de la era del amanecer, me gustaría poder ver uno así, dicen que los grabados y sus formas son increíbles, claro, solo las casas más ricas podrían tener uno así y dudo que me dejen verlo"

Luke solo hace un gesto de molestia, para ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía, no le gusta sentirse culpable, no importa cuanto Amy a tratado de enseñarle que sus acciones tienen consecuencia, ser culpable significa que hiciste algo mal, y no era su culpa que Asch lo odiara, al menos eso es lo que le dicen todos, pero nadie parece culpar a Asch por odiarlo.

"Tu mente parece viajar a lugares oscuros" observa ella "¿Quieres intentar un juego de póker? Te enseñare las reglas"

Las reglas eran fáciles, y Luke las aprendió rápido, ahora, eso y ganar, son dos cosas diferentes "Muestras demasiada emoción" Le explica ella "Es fácil adivinar cuál es tu mano"

"El juego es tonto, de todos modos"

"Eso dijo el zorro a las uvas amargas" Luke se ofende en la comparación, antes, Guy y Amy le contaban historias antes de dormir, así que tenia algo de conocimiento sobre el cuento.

Luke iba a protestar, pero Sara llego a recordarle que tenían que irse

"Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar" Se despide la niña, a pesar de lo poco probable que era "Toma mis cartas, para que practiques"

"Pero son tuyas" Se queja Luke "Yo puedo adquirir las mías si deseo"

"Las cartas son baratas, y deseo dártelos, siento que estarán mejor contigo, tómalo como regalo de despedida"

Este era ultimo día que Luke podría jugar con otros niños, pronto regresaría a Kimlasca, y de nuevo encerrado en la mansión, La partida estaba programada para el día siguiente, iban a finalizar la peregrinación en Daath, después de la lectura podrían volver a Kimlasca.

Como era de esperarse, nada sale como está previsto

* * *

"No necesite de su ayuda, no deberían estar aquí" Karin estaba molesta

"Eso no es lo que dijo tu hermano" Se queja Luke, Corín llego esa mañana suplicando ayuda, parece que hubo una redada en la noche y todos los niños habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. "Dijo que planeas meterte en la casa de un comerciante rico para saber lo que pasa"

"Si, pero eso no los involucra a ustedes" Dice ella indignada "Son mis amigos, y Aron me ha ayudado mucho, tengo que saber que les sucedió"

Luke no parecía estar de acuerdo con su razonamiento "No veo por qué no podemos pedirle a mi tía que investigue"

"Este es un asunto de Daath" Le recuerda Sara "Kimlasca no tiene autoridad para intervenir, lo mas que puede hacer es pedir una investigación que pueden o no ignorar"

"Para entonces seria demasiado tarde" Se molesta la chica "Tengo que saber si los tienen, y que planean hacer con ellos"

Alec la mira con interés, la chica era apasionada y protectora, a pesar de querer parecer fría y ruda, le recordaba un poco a Tear en ese aspecto "Pareces muy involucrada en este asunto, hay algo mas ¿No es así?"

"¡Y eso que les importa!"

"¡Hey, solo queremos ayudar!" Se queja Luke

"Hermana, por favor" Le suplica Corin "Necesitamos ayuda"

Ella mira a su hermano antes de suspirar "Bien, si tanto insisten, les diré, el dueño de esa casa se llama Naoto Rotario, es uno de los comerciantes y patrocinadores mas importantes de Daath, el tiene negocios en varias partes del mundo, pero su centro es principalmente Chesedonia y los alrededores"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Se queja Luke

La chica continua, ignorando a Luke "Pero se rumora que su verdadero negocio es el tráfico de esclavos"

"No entiendo" Luke no puede entender a que se refieren

"Crees que planea vender a los niños como esclavos" Aclara Sara, entendiendo de que hablaban, esta declaración confundió aún más al pelirrojo.

"Pensé que la esclavitud estaba prohibida"

"No la contractual" Le aclara Alec, entendiendo el problema "Técnicamente no es esclavitud, simplemente trabajas para las personas con casi ningún salario hasta que saldes la deuda, Si los padres dejan una deuda que no pueden pagar, el cobro es a base de trabajo forzado, si algo les pasa a los padres, entonces la deuda cae a los niños, me imagino que sus padres murieron o ellos fueron abandonados para escapar de los acreedores"

A veces, si tienen suerte, la deuda puede ser vendida al servicio de Daath, como le paso a los padres de Anis, y aunque el sueldo no es mucho, ellos pueden llegar a pagar su deuda algún día, claro, si no se dejan estafar continuamente.

"Pero, ninguno de ellos tiene padres y solo tienen 10 años, ¿Qué ganancia pueden hacer?" Se queja Luke, mirando a Sara

"Exactamente" Le responde la sirvienta "Son niños abandonados que sus padres dejaron deudas, y no deseo decirte lo que la gente perversa disfruta hacerle a niños"

"No" Dice Alec "Es peor, son niños fuera de la partitura"

Karin deja salir un sonido horrorizado "¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que nadie debe saberlo ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias de no tener partitura en Daath?"

Alec le contesta con otra pregunta "¿Y tú como lo supiste? Dudo que alguno de ellos dijera una palabra"

Ahora ella parecía incomoda "No es tan difícil de adivinar cuando los conoces mejor"

Luke no parecía contento con la explicación "No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan malo no tener una partitura?"

Los demás lo miran como si hubiera dicho la mayor idiotez, y Alec no puede evitar compadecerse.

Incluso Corín parecía insultado "¿Cómo puede no saber?" pregunta, mirando a Alec

"Ninguno en mi familia a estado en una lectura desde la caída de Hob" Contesta Alec "Nunca se le explico a Luke la importancia de la partitura"

"Bien, como sea" Se queja la rubia "Lo que importa es que el tipo es un sádico, según lo que encontré de las investigaciones de Aron, el verdadero negocio del hombre es encontrar personas que no están en el escrito, o que están cerca de morir por accidentes o cosas así, el los secuestra antes para poder ganar dinero, Daath no hará nada porque recibe dinero, el hombre vende esclavos a distintos lugares, entre ellos a los pueblos del desierto, se dice que una vez que entras, nunca sales" Ella hace una pausa melodramática para un mayor efecto "Pero esos son los que tienen suerte, Hay muchos rumores, dicen que los utiliza para sus diversiones perversas pervertidas que no necesito aclarar, incluso que los vende para pelear en coliseo con bestias para el entretenimiento"

"Entonces, lo que deseas saber es que planea hacer con ellos"

"¿No los vamos a Liberar?" Se queja Luke

Es Sara quien le contesta "Es muy probable que puedan volverlos a atrapar, es mejor conocer su ubicación para liberarlos después, sin ocasionar un incidente entre Daath y Kimlasca"

"Kimlasca ocupa el apoyo de Daath" Concuerda Alec

"Y necesitamos evidencia que están haciendo algo ilegal" Agrega Corín "Pienso que ellos son los que esparcen el rumor de una banda de ladrones, nadie se pregunta cuando los ladrones desaparecer"

La chica parecía exasperada por toda la situación "Bien, no me importa de ninguna forma, ¿Me van a ayudar a entrar o se quedarán a hablar todo el día"

"Bien" Accede Alec

* * *

Luke estaba molesto por que no lo dejaron ir, y en lugar de eso, tiene que esperarlos en la calle.

El puede ayudar, no es como si su primo es mucho mayor que él.

"Corín, ¿Sabes algún estilo de combate o arte fónico?"

Corín no sabe cómo responder "Yo… puedo utilizar unas básicas de fuego, pero…"

"¿Entonces no tienes ningún valor en combate?" Se queja Luke

"Hey, no es que sea malo, simplemente… mi estilo es incompleto"

"E inutilizable"

Corín le saca la lengua en respuesta, mientras mira al chico caminar alrededor, él entiende la inquietud de Luke, pero, es su hermana quien está ahí.

Corín es un niño de apenas 11 años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, le gusta leer, aunque no tenga muchos libros disponibles para hacerlo, y como todos los niños sueña con tener aventuras, aunque, el no desea ser el protagonista principal, sabe que no es tan talentoso para serlo, no, su sueño es viajar con un grupo y escribir sus aventuras, una historia digna de ser recordada como los libros que le gusta leer.

Claro, eso es algo difícil con el futuro algo oscuro como estaba.

"Se que no es muy heroico, pero tenemos que pagar las deudas" Le recuerda su hermana, Corín no sabe mucho de las leyes, sabe que la esclavitud está prohibida, pero los niños pueden ser tomados y vendidos para pagar las deudas de sus padres si ellos mueren-

Ellos son los únicos de su grupo que tienen una madre, por lo tanto, no necesitan vivir en la casa de Aron, aunque no saben por cuanto tiempo siga siendo así. sabe que su padre los abandonó, y su madre está muy enferma, ellos los usaran para pagar las deudas de su padre, su hermana dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, lo más probable es que la pongan a jugar con adultos, lo cual no sonaba tan mal, al menos eso es lo que ella le dijo "Es más" Le había dicho ella "Si juego bien con algunos adultos, podre ganar más dinero, pero a ti, como eres un niño pequeño, lo más probable es que trabajes en una mina o en un lugar peligros, por eso es estar preparados para escapar, y cuando seamos más grandes y fuertes podemos ganar suficiente dinero y regresar a casa"

Corín realmente ama a su hermana, realmente lo hace, pero desearía que ella dejara de verlo como un bebe, incluso si disfruta de las historias de fantasía, eso no va a suceder, no tenían casa, su padre vendió la casa, y entiende que necesitan el dinero para la medicina de mamá y pagar algo de las deudas, pero robar no era algo que el niño disfrutara, no importa que tan buena era su hermana, Aron tiene razón, tarde o temprano se meterán con un alguien que no los dejara escapar.

Al menos eso es lo que sucedía en sus pesadillas, la realidad, parece ser algo diferente.

Y esta espera es insoportable.

Pronto ven a los tres chicos corriendo rápido de la mansión.

* * *

Alec sabia que algo iba a salir mal, era de esperarse, esa era su suerte.

Gracias a su extraña suerte y a las habilidades de las chicas, encontraron una puerta secreta, en ella pudieron encontrar información sobre las trayectorias de los barcos, el ultimo parece salir esa misma noche, camino a las zonas del desierto.

Alec a escuchado de ellos, algunos son pueblos sin ley, lugares donde no se pueden alcanzar con facilidad debido a las tormentas del desierto.

Suena una alarma, y era obvio que los habían descubierto, ellos toman los documentos y se apresuran a salir del lugar.

Ahora los 5 están tratando de huir, si lograban regresar a donde se encuentran los caballeros de Kimlasca estarán a salvo, pero las calles eran desconocidas para ellos, a diferencia de sus perseguidores, es obvio quien tiene la ventaja local, y Alec maldice el haber caído en esta situación.

Nunca debió permitir que Luke lo acompañara.

"Nos alcanzaran pronto" Dice Sara "No conocemos el terreno, no tenemos otra alternativa que luchar" Alec asiente y observa alrededor, nota unas cajas que podían servir como escondite.

"Quédate aquí Luke"

"Pero puedo ayudar"

"No estoy bromeando Luke, no salgas" Alec deja a Luke

"Corín, tú también" Le ordena la chica

"Hermana, no quiero dejarte sola"

"Ofrece cuando tengas 15, y una técnica solida de combate" Le regaña Alec "Ahora calla y obedece a tu hermana para que pueda pelear bien y no estorbes"

El niño le da una mirada molesta, pero accede, los otros aprovechan a preparar la emboscada.

Alec entra en el combate, al igual que Sara, para ser tan pequeña, el arma de su opción era similar a la lanza tipo guadaña gigante de Largo.

Ella realmente se miraba aterradora.

Cualquier otro niño de 12 años debería estar asustado, ningún entrenamiento prepara por completo a lo que significa pelear en una lucha a muerte, pero los tres parecían estar en su elemento.

Corín no se da cuenta cuando los descubrieron.

A pesar de todo, ningún bando estaba atacando con golpes mortales, era obvio que los querían vivos, y Alec pretendía que siguieran deseando eso, matarlos seria una buena forma de cambiar de opinión.

El combate es rápido, y es obvio quien tiene el mayor nivel, claro, eso es hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Alec maldice al ver a Luke ser capturado por el enemigo.

"Sera mejor que se detengan niños, o esto chiquillos muere" Dice el hombro, sosteniendo el filo de la espada en el cuello de Luke, Sara solo se queda quieta esperando la orden de Alec, pero no había mucho que podía hacer, ellos no estaban bromeando, realmente matarían a Luke si no se rendía.

Karin también hace un sonido entre frustrado y enojado, al ver que su hermano también había sido atrapado.

Con un gruñido de molestia, tira sus espadas al suelo, con algo de vacilación, Sara también se rindió, los hombres no perdieron tiempo en esposarlos y arrastrarlos a su transporte. Alec siente un golpe en su nuca y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Esa noche, los niños no regresaron, la familia real no dudo en dar la alarma y exigir la búsqueda a las autoridades, se enviaron mensajes, y el rey envió caballeros a buscar a su hijo, pero cualquier rastro había desaparecido.

* * *

Ha pasado menos de un día desde que los metieron en el barco, menos de una hora desde que despertó, y aun no ha logrado pensar un plan factible de escape.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no los separaron, piensa Alec, tratando de sonar positivo a pesar de la situación, Luke parecía decaído y casi no había dicho palabra.

_Luke debe sentirse bastante mal_

Ese pensamiento solo sirve para deprimirlo, se suponía que era un viaje normal, darle una buena experiencia antes que todo el desastre caiga sobre él, al final, lo único que hizo fue traumatizarlo antes de tiempo.

Alec caminaba alrededor de la celda como león enjaulado, lo tenían esposado de las muñecas, sin armas, en un barco que iba a quien sabe dónde, y ninguna manera de comunicarse.

Realmente no deseo utilizar su conducto con Asch, aunque en teoría, sabe que podría hacerlo, pero incluso así, duda que tenga suficiente información para algo útil.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar antes de llegar al desierto, o de lo contrario será imposible salir, no hay transporte para cruzar el desierto (Al menos no hasta que tengan el Albiore con la última actualización), solo los nativos conocen el camino, Kimlasca nunca podría recuperarlos, aunque tuvieran su ubicación, además, es probable que los separarán al momento de llegar, si tenían que escapar, tenia se ser ahora.

Hora de pensar, ¿Qué tenía a mano? De los 11 atrapados, solo 4 eran mayores de 15 años, incluyéndose, Luke era el siguiente con 12 años (Según el registro, ya que la edad de Luke era ¿Qué? ¿3? ¿12? ¿13? ¿O la edad mental que podía estar en cualquiera de ese rango?). Corín tiene 11 años y otros niños debajo de 10 años. Se encuentra sin comida, sin armas (Excepto las que ocultó). No tiene provisiones ni dinero.

Si, la situación está muy mal.

Podría ver el lado positivo, solo él, Aron, Sara y Karin estaban esposados, eran los que vieron con un cierto nivel de amenaza.

Pensar positivo, al menos ninguno tiene sus artes selladas, aunque, dudó que alguien esté dispuesto a tirar el equivalente del presupuesto nacional en un joven de 15 años.

Como extrañaba a Jade, el sabría qué hacer, o Guy… maldición, incluso Mieu sería útil con sus habilidades del anillo de hechicería. En este momento, lo único que podía pensar era en usar su híper resonancia.

Si la usa, podía soltar sus esposas, y también hundir el barco en medio del mar. Si tan solo pudiera transportarse como lo hizo con Tear al valle de Tataroo. Aunque… ¿No podía ser una solución? Tear menciono todo tipo de riesgos como desintegración y quedar atrapados en la tormenta fónica por siempre.

Alec pensó mucho en lo que podía hacer, con Luke, incluso podía intentar usar resonancia de segundo orden.

O desintegrarlos a todos, piensa con disgusto.

Si, realmente se sentía desesperado.

"Estas pensando algo loco" Dice la chica, Karin "No me importa que sea, estoy dentro, es mejor que lo que sea que estén planeando con nosotros"

Si, Alec comprende eso. En este punto, todos están desesperados, no sabe para que los quieren, pero de lo poco que logro intuir en las notas, no es para nada bueno.

Antes de recurrir a cualquier loco plan, desea saber en lo que se está metiendo, era fácil descubrirlo con el apoyo de Lorelei. Así que se concentra, trata de conectarse con él.

La comunicación de Lorelei siempre es algo complicada, usar las palabras era algo doloroso para Alec, pero con todos estos años han podido crear un sistema de comunicación llena de sonidos, imágenes, recuerdos, y a veces, sentimientos. Lo que le informo Lorelei no era algo que deseo saber.

La teoría de los niños sobre un coliseo de duelo con bestias mortales, o un anillo de prostitución sonaba mejor.

Experimentos, para eso era que ocupa niños, parece que Van y su grupo patrocino a varios grupos de escasa moral antes de obtener el apoyo completo de Daath, ¿La gente se quejaba de Jade como Necromancer? Al menos sus sujetos de prueba eran cadáveres. Debió de pensar que era algo obvio, el antiguo emperador no dudo en experimentar con la gente de Hob, ¿Por qué alguien más tendría escrúpulos para experimentar en niños?

Alec no a matado a nadie en esta vida, y realmente no tenia prisa por comenzar, pero según las trayectorias que le mostro Lorelei, era la única manera de escapar.

Luke nunca fue bueno en hacer planes más allá del campo de combate, y no cree en esta vida sea mejor, al menos puede reconocer eso, el siguiente paso, es esperar que alguien aquí tenga una mejor idea. Pero primero, debe cerciorarse que Luke esté bien, lo ha ignorado desde que los encerraron, él sabía por experiencia como reaccionaba cuando se sentía ignorado, lo que hace más sospechoso su silencio.

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta con cuidado, el joven solo asiente sin verlo "Vamos, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy bien, es solo…" El otro suspira desanimado "¿Qué vamos a hacer? No pueden simplemente hacernos desaparecer, ¿Verdad?"

"Dudo que nuestro nombre ayude en esto" Confirma lo que Luke debe estar pensando "Generalmente pedirían un rescate, pero las personas encargadas de la red son ricos, y nuestros padres demasiado poderosos para arriesgarse a su ira, sabemos demasiado"

"No me siento que sepa nada" Se queja el pelirrojo "Me pregunto si esto es lo que Asch sintió, si fue de la misma manera que hizo que lo secuestraran, ¿Es por eso que siempre está enojado conmigo?"

¿Así que esa era la causa de su estado de ánimo? Era obvio si lo pensaba bien, Asch lo culpa por lo que sucedió, al ver cómo han sido capturados de esa forma, su mente tratara de generar escenarios donde esas mismas circunstancias se repitieron con Asch, Luke nunca pudo llevar bien la culpa "Lo de Asch no fue tu culpa" Suspira Alec "Y no puedes tomar toda la culpa, eres un niño Luke, es deber de los adultos cuidarte y enseñarte, nadie podía esperar que esto sucediera"

No, era su culpa, nunca debió de haberlo involucrado, podría estar seguro en casa, o con el sequito de Kimlasca, el fue quien convenció a su madre que podían viajar por la ciudad sin escolta.

Nunca le gusto la idea de una escolta, no se sentía cómodo como Natalia, rodeado de caballeros a quienes realmente no conocía.

"¡Deja de actuar como si fueras un adulto, Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo!"

No, en cierta forma, él también era muy joven, y lo era en su primera vida, tenía 7 años y el peso del mundo, hay errores que no son perdonables. La retrospectiva era divertida de esa forma, aun así, no importa que tan lógico sea, Akzeriuth le enseño que, si existe algo peor que culparse por todo, es no aceptar la culpa por los errores; y como escucho una vez decir a Guy mientras hablaban de él a sus espaladas, sus sensaciones rara vez están en un lugar intermedio, siempre es demasiado, demasiado triste, demasiado alegre, demasiado enfocado, demasiado distraído.

Demasiado apático

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, a pesar de todo lo que dijo de seguir adelante, lo cierto es que no ha podido dejar su pasado, simplemente trata de cubrirlo con apatía para no estallar de dolor.

Pensé que después de la Torre de Rem, había aprendido a no dar la vida por sentado, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

_Lo hare mejor._

El niega con la cabeza, mejor dejar para después los pensamientos de autodescubrimiento.

"Si logro quitarnos las esposas, y encontrar una manera salir de esta celda, ¿A alguien se le ocurre que hacer después?" Los demás lo miran como si fuera una pregunta truco, pero es Aron quien contesta.

"Tenemos que conseguir armas, deben estar en una de las bodegas, después, tenemos que asegurar el cuarto de control, buscar una manera de cambiar el rumbo del barco en algún lugar cerca de tierra y huir en uno de los botes salvavidas"

Alec asiente, ese parecía un plan razonable para las circunstancias, decide concentrar su hiperresonancia, se alegra de no haber descuidado su entrenamiento a pesar de prometerse a sí mismo no usarla, a menos que sea la última alternativa, como parece ser el caso.

Las esposas no duran en romperse, Alec se alegra que tiene el control suficiente para no desintegrarlas por completo. Voltea y nota que los demás lo miran con inquietud y asombro. "¿Bien? ¿Quién quiere probar?"

Karin no dudo en ofrecerse para ser la siguiente "Ni siquiera me interesa saber cómo lo hiciste, solo quítamelas de una vez.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud

*.*.*.*.*.*

Salir de prisión fue igual de fácil, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar armas, había un cuarto que estaba siendo vigilado por un guardia "Es probable que estén ahí" Menciona Sara "¿Cómo planea hacer esto si no tenemos armas?"

Alec podría fácilmente utilizar el himno de Yulia, todavía lo recuerdo bien de todas las veces que vio a Tear usar la técnica, lo aprendió cuando estaba en él núcleo y Lorelei le permitió usarlo.

Pero él sabía que tan débil era esa técnica, no importa si tira a todos sus enemigos cuando estos volverán a atacarlo en unos minutos, no podía permitirse ser débil aquí o ninguno de los dos volvería a casa.

Dos espadas aparecen en sus manos, las mismas que gano cuando tenía 7 años y ha mantenido usando la técnica de contaminación de Jade para mantenerlas ocultas.

Un guardia aparece en el camino, No da tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, no le da tiempo para dar la alarma, simplemente se movió y le dio un golpe mortal en segundos.

"Eso fue efectivo" Felicita Karin, entrando a la habitación, encontraron no solo sus armas, también encontraron una gran variedad, rápido repartieron las armas y Alec tomo la espada de Luke "Ahora tenemos que ir a la sala de control"

Luke estaba congelado viendo el cadáver "¡Lo mataste!" El tono de Luke era acusador, y Alec solo podía sentir la sensación de Déjà vu.

"Si, y no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que tomar la nave"

"¡No tenías que matarlo!" ¿Esto era lo que le hice pasar a Jade? Realmente su amigo se merece una buena disculpa… y un premio, por no estrangularlo.

"¡Luke!" Le grita "Tenemos que irnos, esto es una batalla, no un juego"

No puede seguir discutiendo cuando sonó una alarma.

* * *

Alec apenas escucha las quejas de Luke, cuando lograron matar a 5 soldados que entraron en el área, rápidamente se movilizan a una bodega de almacenaje.

"No puede haber muchos soldados" Dice Aron "Una nave como esta suele tener más de 50 personas, pero apenas un 20% de ellas sabe pelear, tenemos que matar a los soldados y capturar la tripulación"

"¿Cómo pueden hablar de matar a los soldados de esa manera?" Les recrimina Luke

Karin le da una mirada plana "Eres un idiota, no tenemos los medios para contenerlos a todos, si no quieres morir, será mejor que aceptes eso o te apartes"

"Es más difícil capturar a una persona que matarla" Explica Sara "Ninguno de nosotros es experto para lograr eso, Kasumi ni siquiera puede seguirnos el paso"

"Aun así" Se queja Luke

Alec le da una mirada que Luke no puede descifrar, parece recordar algo desagradable "La gente inconsciente despierta Luke, y como hemos probado, los prisioneros se escapan, es un riesgo demasiado grande"

Luke no podía aceptarlo, por lo que Aron decidió intervenir y desviar el centro de atención "Lo mejor es enviar equipos para conseguir provisiones" Interviene Aron "He estado en barcos de este modelo, por lo que conozco las rutas"

Tenía la ventaja que varias de esas rutas deben estar vacías a esta hora, así que le dieron la tarea a los más jóvenes de ir a la zona donde está la cocina y almacenar toda la comida que puedan, junto con cualquier equipo que pueda ser útil, la probabilidad que los atacaran en esas zonas era muy baja, sobre todo porque el grupo principal de ataque hacia muy evidente que se dirigen al cuarto de control.

No hubo muchas batallas en la trayectoria de Luke, tal como predijeron, el camino a la cocina estaba despejado y solo había dos guardias que dejaron noqueados, pronto los 7 niños se dividieron en 2 grupos de 3, Luke, Corín y Kasumi se quedan en la entrada para protegerlos de cualquier guardia, mientras el resto recoge provisiones

Luke estaba seguro que Alex lo arreglo para que no saliera corriendo al peligro, es difícil hacerlo cuando sus acompañantes no tienen técnicas ofensivas que valgan la pena, Kasumi sabe algunas técnicas de curación que la hace util, pero ella apenas podía caminar con las muletas, y Corín solo conoce un par de técnicas fónicas de fuego.

No que Luke era mucho mejor, acepta con desagrado, con solo un año de entrenamiento con la espada.

Luke no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los guardias despertó y lo ataco por sorpresa, dejo a Corín inconsciente de un golpe y apunto un golpe mortal en el pelirrojo, considerándolo la mayor amenaza, Luke levanta la espada, aun sabiendo que no podía reaccionar a tiempo, cuando Kasumi se interpuso y recibió el golpe por él.

Luke no sabe lo que sucedió después, si fue consciente o reflejo, su cuerpo simplemente actuó, y el hombre estaba muerto, debería estar horrorizado por haber matado a alguien por primera vez, pero lo único que su mente podía pensar era en la niña sangrando en el suelo.

Luke trata de buscar una forma de envolver la herida, no podía permitirse congelarse ahora, no de nuevo, pero había tanta sangre, y no tiene ningún conocimiento de curación, ¡Ni siquiera de primeros auxilios!

"Luke, es inútil, la herida es demasiado profunda, incluso para mi" Alcanza a decir ella, su voz era muy débil, aun así, ella utiliza su técnica, pero no parece estar sirviendo para nada más que quitar algo del dolor "No puedes quedarte aquí, toma a Corín y reúnete con los demás"

"No puedo dejarte"

"Nada me pasará, me uniré a mis padres en el cinturón de Fon"

"¿Por qué?" Era lo único que podía decir, ella sabía que iba a morir, aun así, sacrifico su vida por la suya.

"Era mi decisión" Dice la chica "No me arrepiento, de no haberlo hecho, los tres estaríamos muertos, eras el único que tenía una oportunidad" él nota lo cansado que ella suena, como ella lucha por abrir los ojos, la sangre a formado un charco debajo de ellos, y la capa blanca de Luke está teñida en rojo, a pesar de la situación, ella todavía sonreía. "Siempre quise ser medico… curar a la gente… con sonrisas y medicinas"

"Habrías sido la mejor" De eso, el chico no tenía dudas, los pacientes la habrían amado.

"Solo la vida puede pagar la vida, Luke, si te sientes mal, entonces vive y aprende medicina por mí, aprende a pelear y a curar" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes que la vida dejara su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se desintegra en fones, Luke a escuchado de eso, aunque no todos los que mueren se desintegran de inmediato. Y ahora solo tenía las manos vacías y la sangra manchada en su capa.

Él lo haría, solo para evitar que algo como esto se repita, si hubiera sabido alguna técnica de curación entonces pudo haber sido diferente.

Si lo hubiera matado como Alec le dijo – Su mente traidora no podía dejar ir ese pensamiento - Lo siento, piensa Luke. Es todo lo que puede hacer, pero no importa, el arrepentimiento no cambia nada.

Él no limpia las lágrimas cuando finalmente llegan, goteando sobre sus mejillas. Que inútil era llorar en este momento.

Quizás es por eso que Asch lo llamaba inútil – era todo lo que su mente podía pensar – Quizás esta no sea la primera vez que maté a alguien, quizás por eso su mente decidió olvidarlo todo.

Durante unos minutos, el mundo parece detenerse. El ruido de la batalla le recordó que no estaba solo y que tenía que continuar, ahora se da cuenta que no podía simplemente entrar y esperar un buen resultado, se da cuenta que alguien puede morir si se equivoca, la realidad del sacrificio de Kasumi lo golpea, Respira con fuerza y limpia el rastro de las lágrimas. No podía quedarse ahí.

* * *

Natalia mira el mar desde la ventana de su habitación, ella no tenía permitido salir del palacio, su padre no podía arriesgarla después de enterarse de la desaparición de su hermano.

Hay una gran movilización, tratando de descubrir el paradero de los niños, pero no han tenido suerte.

Todo esto solo le trae a su mente los recuerdos del secuestro de Asch, y no eran pensamientos alegres.

La relación con su hermano no había sido igual desde el secuestro. Lo culpó por lo que sucedió, ahora ve que solo necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, no era culpa de Alexander que no pudiera reconocer la diferencia entre Luke y Asch, en cierta forma, el trato de decirle, simplemente ella no quiso reconocer las señales.

Ni siquiera puede ver a Asch, ya que él está encerrado en la mansión, aunque ella realmente no desea saber lo que piensa, Asch nunca se ha llevado bien con su hermano, esto empeoró con el secuestro, y Luke… ella realmente no quiere saber lo que piensa de él, Luke es un buen niño, si, algo mimado y egoísta, pero él es agradable a su manera.

Ella no había hecho mucho esfuerzo por profundizar su relación, no quería correr el riesgo de enojar a Asch, aunque su prometido jamás le había exigido nada ni indico si aprobaba o no una relación familiar con su réplica, pero Natalia entendía que el asunto era delicado para Asch, así que ella se puso de su lado de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

Ahora su hermano y Luke están perdidos, no era culpa de ninguno de los dos sus problemas con Asch, ellos eran su familia, y podría perderlos. Ella había sido una mala hermana, y una mala prima.

Lo compensará, cuando ellos regresen, ella promete compensarlo.

Ella no quería perder a nadie de su familia.

* * *

La reina estaba preocupada por los niños, pero tenía fe en que estarían bien, ella conocía a su hijo, era inteligente, fuerte y decidido, sabía que él regresaría, además, tenía el poder de Lorelei de su lado, ella tenía esperanza que todo saldría bien.

Si lo peor viene a lo peor, Alec utilizará su hiperresonancia, la cantidad de energía generada será como un faro para el mundo, ella ya tenía espías discretos en Belkend rastreando las firmas de energía, puede parecer fría a los demás, pero ella no estaba preocupada por su hijo.

Estaba más preocupada por Susanna, la pobre mujer ya había sufrido mucho, su estado de salud calló después de enterarse y en este momento se encuentran hospedados en una clínica en Daath hasta que puedan transportarla a Kimlasca.

Este viaje realmente fue un desastre.

Al menos no todo fue una pérdida, pudo encontrarse con una vieja amiga, ella ha sido un gran apoyo para el ánimo de la duquesa, a pesar de sus circunstancias similares.

"No he visto mi partitura en años" Confiesa su amiga, algo que prácticamente tabú en Daath "No desee saber, solo quería una buena vida para mis hijos, pensé que lo encontraría aquí, la gente es más sencilla aquí"

Las dos mujeres compartían un té en la clínica, ellas se conocieron de jóvenes, irónicamente en una instalación médica, las tres eran miembros de la nobleza, las tres compartían el mismo problema de salud, la diferencia es que ellas les había ido bien en su matrimonio, mientras que su amiga no tuvo tanta suerte, la mujer de unos 35 años tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, hermosa con presencia noble, Elena era un alma buena y pura, su esposo era un idiota que perdió todo en malas decisiones financieras y abandono a su familia en deudas.

La mujer no puede ni costear su medicina, la cual es bastante cara, y quizás el origen de todo el problema.

"Nunca quise preocupar a mis niños, los niños no deberían pagar las deudas de sus padres" Se queja la mujer, pero tristemente era así, aunque algunos pensarían que era injusto que puedan heredar bienes pero no deudas. "nunca desee que ellos rompieran la ley, ni siquiera por mi salud, pero son niños listos, sobre todo mi Karilian, son buenos niños, ellos nunca requerirían a secuestrar a nadie"

Normalmente, la desaparición de un grupo de ladrones no importaría, incluso si son menores de 16 años, pero con el secuestro de los príncipes involucrados. Cuando las autoridades se dieron cuenta, de inmediato se culpó a esta banda del secuestro, incluso dando cartas de rescate que en eran obviamente falsas, según la opinión de la reina, fue solo su intervención la que previno que no arrestaran a su amiga sin importar que no había evidencia, pero ella odiaba la injusticia, y no estaba de humos en arrestar chivos expiatorios solo para demostrar que hacían algo.

El Maestro Fónico está muy enfermo, y pronto será reemplazo por su heredero Ion, ¡un niño que ni siquiera ha cumplido los 10 años! Y según lo que le contó su hijo, no vivirá para cumplir 13 años.

Ya puede deducir como el Gran Maestro Mohs gano tanto poder en la orden, aun ahora, está ejerciendo su influencia política para subir de posición.

"Encontraremos una manera de aclarar esto, estarán bien"

"Eso espero, Gracias por el apoyo querida amiga" Le sonríe a la reina "No deseo cargar a Susanna, ella ya esta tan mal con todo esto, me siento tan culpable"

"Susanna es más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan" Asegura la mujer de cabello oscuro "Ella superará esto, todos lo haremos"

Elena la miraba, y realmente deseo creerle.

Ella no importaba, tenía plena confianza en que todo estaría bien, ellos tienen el apoyo de Lorelei, esa era toda la fe que necesitaba.

No, su deber era localizar y hacer pagar a los responsables, y cuando lo haga, habrá sangre.

Fin del capitulo

Favor no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8: Daath II

Capítulo 8: Daath II

*.*.*.*.*

La batalla en el barco fue más fácil de lo esperado, el equipo de cuatro logro derrotar a todos los enemigos que se interponían, y llegaron a la sala de mandó, Alec se alegra por las lecciones que les dio Jade de cómo manejar una nave, si, los necesitaba para llevar el Tartaro al núcleo, pero aun así aprecia las lecciones.

Cambian el rumbo de la nave, por desgracia, un hombre aparece en el cuarto, a diferencia de los demás, él realmente tenía el porte de un guerrero, era alto y usaba una gran espada en su espalda

"Así que aquí están los prisioneros, ¿Por qué no son buenos y se entregan amablemente? Ninguno tiene que salir lastimado, no es mi política el daño de mercancía"

"No son palabras muy reconfortantes" Se burla Karin "Déjame pensar, morir como buenos chicos, o morir peleando, no suena una decisión difícil"

"Pero no los mataremos, eso sería un desperdicio"

"No tengo deseos de sacrificarme para llenar sus bolsillos"

El hombre simplemente encoge y saca la espada, parece que el tiempo de charla ha terminado, Alec aprovecho el momento para cambiar de ruta la nave, el hombre ataca, Alec logra esquivar, pero el ataque daña el sistema de control, en lugar de mover la nave en dirección a Baticul, ahora se dirigen al continente Rúgnica.

El maldice, pero no tiene tiempo de hacer nada más, levanta sus armas y empiezan a pelear.

A pesar de no conocerse, sus estilos de combate se complementaban bien, Aron era muy bueno en artes fónicas, y Alec estaba aprovechando al máximo sus habilidades en las artes fónicas.

Pero el movimiento realmente ganador fue activar su arte mística, nadie se esperaba que el tuviera una siendo tan joven.

El hombre cae, y Karin no pierde tiempo en descabezarlo, esa chica es algo sanguinaria.

Aron es el primero en determinar la situación "Tenemos que reunirnos con los niños, deben estar en el bote"

"Este barco esta fuera de control de todos modos" Concuerda Sara "si tomamos un bote, podemos saltar antes que se estrelle en algún arrecife

"¿Creen que el resto del anillo de esclavos nos buscará?" Pregunta Karin, algo inquieta con la situación, eso no evito que registrara los restos del hombre para ver si tenia algo de valor.

"Si" Contesta Aron, viendo los controles "Antes de abandonar la sala de control, se envió un mensaje a quien sea que nos estaba esperando por el puerto ilegal cerca de Chesedonia"

Esas noticias no sonaban para nada bien, Alec mira alrededor, tratando de pensar una manera de desviar la nave, pero el tablero de mando está totalmente destruido "Ellos tienen nuestra ubicación, no tardaran en venir a buscarnos"

"Entonces tenemos cambiar rápido de ubicación" Resume Sara "Además, esta nave no durara mucho, se dirige directo a los a las islas que están al norte del valle de Tataroo"

El valle de Tataroo, que lugar más fascinante para terminar.

Le tomo varios minutos llegar al punto de reunión, Alec conto rápido y nota que falta uno de los niños.

"¿Tienen todo?" Pregunta Alec

"Si, podemos irnos, tenemos todas las provisiones que pudimos reunir" Dice uno de los niños mas jóvenes, Alec cree que su nombre es Penelope, pero no ha interactuado bastante con ellos para saberlo con certeza

"¿No falta uno de ustedes?" La niña baja la cabeza con una expresión apenada, es Luke el quien contesta

"Kasumi, ella no vendrá con nosotros" Luke trata de sonar como si no era importante, pero todo su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario, incluso como sus manos agarraban su capa, y es en ese momento que Alec se da cuenta que esta manchada de sangre.

La mira a los demás, ellos también lo notaron, Aron tenia una mirada dolida, pero simplemente indico que todos subieran al bote y dejaron la nave

Poco después, ellos notaron el destello de luz que se produjo cuando la nave se estrello en algún arrecife.

*.*.*.*

Desembarcan cerca del valle de Tataroo, ellos logran caminar un tramo antes de parar en una zona que parecía segura "Acamparemos aquí, parece que la zona está tranquila y es peligroso continuar en la noche" Anuncia Alec.

Lo primero es organizar algo para comer, Sara se ofrece para cocinar, y organiza a los niños para ayudar, Luke parece fascinado con el proceso de cocina, Alec apenas presta atención sobre las preguntas de cocinar, y Sara remarca la importancia de esa habilidad para los viajeros.

Alec esta demasiado cansado, y de sus experiencias pasadas, sabe que la situación es poco probable que mejoré, por lo que necesitará toda la fuerza que pueda reunir.

La comida resulto bolas de arroz, Luke parece que desea quejarse, pero decide comer en silencio.

Organizan los turnos, pero nadie tenia deseos de dormir, aun así, tienen que hacer el esfuerzo, no podían permitirse agotarse en medio de terreno enemigo.

Dejaron a los mas jóvenes dormir, Luke estaba aun mas callado que cuando estaban en la celda, nadie le pregunto como terminaron con un integrante menos en el equipo, su actitud y la sangre era una respuesta por sí mismo.

Esto es peor que su primera "Gran aventura" como lo llamaba Guy. Y era mucho mayor, siete años es mucho mayor que 3, después de todo.

Recordó lo culpable que se sentía cuando Tear salió herida por su culpa, no se imagina como se esta sintiendo Luke en este momento.

Tendrá que recomendar que vea algún terapeuta al respecto, aunque teme que, si lo sugiere, lo fuercen también a ir.

Quizás seria lo mejor, aunque la mayoría de sus traumas son cosas de las que no puede hablar, ahora se da cuenta que muchos de sus problemas es que embotello sus emociones, no se dio cuenta de lo poco importantes que eran sus preocupaciones hasta después de la torre de Rem, cuando estaba cerca de morir.

Lo atormento tanto el hecho que necesitaba una razón de existencia, le costo tanto entender que lo mas importante es que estaba ahí, estaba vivo, no necesitaba una razón para existir, él no era Asch, tenían sus propios recuerdos y su propia identidad, ninguno de los dos podía sustituir al otro.

La voz de Aron lo saca de sus pensamientos "Tu primo es interesante"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ya ha puesto a los mas jóvenes bajo su liderazgo" Alec lo mira sin comprender a que se refiere, el no había notado nada de eso, el otro, al verlo, solo se ríe ante su ingenuidad "Él no tiene mucho conocimiento, pero sabe hacer que otros lo compartan con él, tiene esa aura brillante que otros siguen sin darse cuenta, eso debe ser de familia" Se ríe, mirando a Alec, el otro se sonroja ante el comentario.

Sara se acerca y se sienta junto a él "Tenemos que decidir por donde ir, cualquier camino que tomemos es un riesgo"

En este momento sus opciones son bastante limitadas, la ciudad más cercana a solo un día de camino era Chesedonia, pero era probable que fueran emboscados en el camino, ya que era la ruta más probable, y solo existía un camino para llegar.

Podrían tomar el puente e ir a Malkuth, el problema es que San Binah era la ciudad mas cercana y estaba a lo mínimo 3 días de camino.

También era el camino que les daba la mayor posibilidad de escape, los niños podían quedarse en San Binah y pueden pedir ayuda a Grand Chokmah, con Peony en el poder, es imposible que Malkuth considere hacerles algo, aunque Alec tiembla en los favores que pueden pedir de Kimlasca por esto.

Una vez expuestos las alternativas, los demás están de acuerdo, y decidieron que su ruta seria ir a San Binah

A la mañana siguiente, todos se dirigen camino al puente Rotelo, Sara los distraía con anécdotas de Malkuth, también aprovecho a dar una lección improvisada de Geografía e historia.

"Este es uno de los caminos mas transitados de Malkuth" Instruye Sara, ella era una instructora natural "Conecta al continente Rugnica con el continente Aberria"

"Aberria es donde esta Baticul, ¿No es así?" Pregunta Luke

"Si, de hecho, Baticul, Belkend y Chesedonia se encuentran en el continente Aberria"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué vamos hacia la Rugnica? ¿Hay ciudades de Kimlasca ahí?"

"Si" Le contesta Alec "Kaitzur, es una ciudad fronteriza, pero esta algo lejos, y vamos hacia esta dirección porque el camino a Chesedonia es muy peligroso, y podemos solicitar apoyo de Malkuth en San Binah"

Luke parecía que no entendía, pero no pregunto al respecto, confiaba en Alec para tomar el camino correcto.

Corín se une a la conversación "He leído de San Binha, es una ciudad colorida con una gran plaza, senderos de ladrillos y miles de flores en flor, que se atribuyen al paisaje que define la ciudadela. La ciudad tiene una población de 250,000 según el último censo"

"Si sigues el camino" Continua Sara "llegaras a Engeve, está ubicada en el noreste de Rugnica, es una pequeña villa de 20,000 personas, no tiene mucha población, pero es un centro de gran importancia para Malkuth, debido a que está rodeada de numerosos campos adecuados para la cosecha y la cría de ganado. El pueblo es una de las fuentes principales de alimento en todo el mundo."

"El alimento de Engeve se conoce como el mejor" Comenta Karin "De hecho, es más barato mientras más cerca estés de la ciudad, Daath obtiene buenos precios por su estrecha relación entre países"

"Daath se aprovecha de la mala relación entre Malkuth y Kimlasca" Concuerda Alec "muchas veces se utiliza como intermediario entre los países y gana una comisión por eso, por eso el alimento de Engeve es más caro en Kimlasca"

"Eso no parece justo" Se queja Luke

"No" Concuerda Alec, recordando la conversación de Natalia con Ion sobre la venta de metales de Akzeriuth "Pero si le preguntas a Daath, ellos dirán que tienen que ganar dinero de alguna forma, su principal fuente de ingreso son las donaciones, tienen cultivos, pero no mucho para vender. Artesanía, maquinaria, todo aquello que es producido y vendido. es creado principalmente por Malkuth y Kimlasca, el trabajo de Daath es ser intermediario"

"¿Y esperas conseguir apoyo de Malkuth?" Pregunta el pelirrojo con duda.

"Mary está en Grand Chokmah, si nada, ella nos ayudara"

Luke acepta esa respuesta, Mary era una chica temible cuando desea ser, pero ella es muy protectora y amable. Y Luke a crecido viendo a la chica como una hermana mayor.

La noche cae y se preparan para levantar el campamento, llevaban buen ritmo y era posible que llegarían a San Binah en dos días, muy bueno, tomando en cuenta que están evadiendo caminos.

Esperaba que lo hicieran, las provisiones solo durarían otras dos noches más.

Los monstruos son sencillos de atacar, al menos Luke gano algo de experiencia en combate y no estará tan desesperado cuando le toque volver.

*.*.*.*

Aron no era el mejor guerrero, era bastante bueno para su edad, pero sabía que nunca sería un guerrero de leyenda. Alexander, en cambio, era diferente.

El joven de solo 15 años caminaba como un depredador, seguro, mortal, y curioso, su estilo era más como un líder de manada que guiaba a su equipo que como guerrero solitario, como había pensado inicialmente.

El observa a los niños, y su mente no puede dejar de pensar en el espacio vacío, ni siquiera a tenido el valor de preguntar lo que sucedió, una parte de él no desea saberlo, aunque entiende bastante para darse una idea de lo que sucedió.

Luke hablo con él la segunda noche.

"Ya me preguntaba… ¿Por qué existen tumbas si la mayoría de las personas desaparecen en el cinturón de fon? ¿Por qué es necesario?"

Una pregunta interesante, sencilla con una respuesta muy complicada. "Los entierros no solo son parar los muertos, sino también para los vivos. Es un ritual de despedida, y las personas necesitan algo físico a lo que aferrarse, se hace una ceremonia para obtener un cierre y entender que esa persona no volverá, por eso es importante tener un símbolo, para recordar a sus seres queridos, incluso si ellos no están enterrados ahí"

"Entonces, ¿Qué entierran?"

"Objetos, cosas de valor, algo representativo que era importante para la persona, o puede ser solo una lápida con un símbolo"

El joven quedo pensativo, y luego procede a quitar su capa blanca, el puede ver que el material es muy bueno, diseñado para lavar el sucio, incluso el de la sangre, con facilidad.

"¿Puedes usarla para enterrarla? Es lo único que tengo de ella" No necesitaba preguntar a quien se refería, Ese era uno de sus arrepentimientos, el tomo la capa y lo guardo en su maleta.

"Este tupo de culpa es algo terrible para someter a un niño, deberías hablar con Corín, él también debe sentirse bastante mal, hablar es otra forma de conseguir el encierro"

Luke no dice nada, asiente de manera pensativa y regresa a sentarse al lado de su primo

*.*.*.*.*.*

El observa a Alec curar una herida que un monstruo le hizo a Sara, parece tan fácil.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Alec

"Estaba pensando si podrías enseñarme, yo… Kasumi intento enseñarme una vez, pero no entendí mucho, quizás no preste suficiente atención…"

"Sera difícil entender" Le explica Alec "Te dijo algo sobre escuchar o sentir los fonones alrededor de tu cuerpo, ¿No es así?" El otro asiente "Para las técnicas fónicas, se utilizan las fonorranuras, piensa en ella como puntos donde puedes almacenar los fones, almacenas los fones en las fonorranuras, los acumulas y luego los utilizas para hacer las técnicas"

"¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?"

"Es necesario sentirlas, debes cerrar los ojos y escuchar los fonones que fluyen por el mundo" Explica, tratando de recordar la explicación de Tear "No puedes escucharlos con los oídos, debes sentirlos con las fonorranuras en tu cuerpo, deben sentirse como una vibración, reunir los fones es la base para las técnicas fónicas"

"Pero no puedo sentir nada"

Luke lo intenta, pero no tiene resultado "No puedo oírlo"

"No, eso es por que tus fonorranuras están selladas"

"¿Qué?"

"A veces ocurre, deben ser abiertas para que funcione, puedo hacer eso, pero al hacerlo, hay un riesgo"

Luke parece no entender lo que dice y Alec suspira, realmente no desea hacer esto "¿Por qué deseas aprender ahora?"

Luke no sabia como contestar al respecto, pero su mirada era de pesar "No deseo que nadie muera delante de mí sí puedo evitarlo, quiero aprender también a curar"

Alec suspira en forma resignada, y luego asiente, el se levanta y hace que Luke lo siga fuera del campamento, él se cerciora que no hay nadie alrededor "Lo que te diré ahora, debe ser un secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie"

"Si, esta bien, prometo no decir nada"

"No puedes decirle a tu madre, padre, Asch, Guy, o al maestro Van, ¿Entiendes Luke? Esto es muy serio"

El chico parece entender que esto era algo más peligroso de lo que pensaba "Lo juro, no lo repetiré"

"**ND 2000, En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que ha heredado el poder de Lorelei, será un niño de sangre noble, de cabello rojo, y será llamado "La luz de la flama sagrada" Llevará a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad**"

"¿Eso es?"

"La partitura que declara el nacimiento de un niño que hereda el poder de Lorelei" Alec se dio cuenta que Luke no tendría la menor idea de quien era Lorelei "Bien, clase rápida de historia, los fones se clasifican en 7, cada uno de ellos tiene una presencia sentimental asociada, Sombra, la sensibilidad agregada del primer fonón, el fonón de la oscuridad. Gnome del Segundo Fonón, el Fonón de la Tierra. Sylph, el Tercer Fonón, el Fonón del Viento. Undine el Cuarto Fonón, el Fonón del Agua. Efreet o también conocido como Ifrit, el Quinto Fonón, el Fonón del Fuego. Rem, el Sexto Fonón, el Fonón de la Luz. Y Lorelei el Séptimo Fonón, el Fonón del Sonido. Los fones se encuentran en el cinturón de Fon, pero la tormenta planetaria atrae los fones y luego los esparce por el mundo, se podría decir que toda nuestra vida, nuestra tecnología, nuestras técnicas, dependen de la tormenta planetaria"

Alec respira antes de continuar "En BD 2695, el profesor Southern-Cross descubrió la existencia del Séptimo Fonón, cuatro años después, una guerra devastadora estalló en todo el mundo por el poder del Séptimo Fonón, Lorelei, que sirvió como medio para leer la memoria del planeta para determinar el futuro, Veras, Lorelei es capaz de predecir distintos futuros de acuerdo a distintas decisiones, y todos querían el futuro en el que les iba mejor, por eso, todos desearon controlar al Séptimo Fon"

"La guerra fue tan fuerte, que provocó un daño en la tormenta planetaria, generando lo que conocerás en un futuro como miasma, una especie de gas venenoso que mataba lentamente a las personas. Yulia Jue, para salvar el mundo, formó un pacto con Lorelei para usar su poder y salvar el planeta. Su pacto con Lorelei se lleva a cabo a través del Gran Himno Fónico que solo ella y sus descendientes pueden usar, pero eso no es por alguna razón genética, Lorelei amo a Yulia, ese ese amor que permite a sus descendientes tener poder sobre él a través de su himno, es ese amor a ella y a los humanos que acepto encerrarse en el núcleo para restaurar la tormenta planetaria, y sellar su poder en una única trayectoria, de esta forma nace la partitura, Yulia escribió la partitura en 7 gigantescas piedras Fónicas que cayeron del cielo"

"Creo que escuche algo así, Amy me dijo que Baticul se creó en el hoyo que dejo la piedra"

"Si, Lorelei le dio a Yulia su mejor predicción y se selló a sí mismo, Luego creó la Llave de Lorelei para mantener el poder de Lorelei, usándola para reconstruir la Tormenta Planetaria. Después de completar esta tarea, Yulia dejó la llave dentro del núcleo del planeta. También escondió la séptima Piedra Fónica, después de 2000 años, las predicciones de la sexta piedra están llegando a su fin, por eso Daath esta en una cruzada para encontrar la última piedra"

"Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, si, entiendo que Luke significa "La luz de la flama sagrada" ¿No es así? Pero, yo nací en ND 2001, así que debe ser Asch"

"Si, según la partitura, debe ser Asch, pero escucha con atención Luke, cada persona tiene una firma única de frecuencia, es como una huella, cada persona tiene una frecuencia diferente, y es imposible que dos personas tengan una frecuencia igual, para que eso suceda, las dos personas deben ser Isofones perfectos"

Luke asiente, tratando de comprender qué relación tenía con usar técnicas fónicas.

La frecuencia de Asch, la mía, y la tuya, son iguales, y los tres tenemos la misma frecuencia compartida con Lorelei, esto nos permite a los tres utilizar una habilidad muy rara que se llama hiperresonancia, normalmente, puedes obtener hiperresonancia cuando dos séptimo fonistas resuenan sus técnicas entre sí, nosotros no necesitamos esto, ya que nuestra frecuencia resuena de forma natural con Lorelei, esta habilidad también es excesivamente destructiva"

"¿Eso es lo que usaste en el barco? ¿Para desintegrar las esposas"

"Si, este es el poder de Lorelei, nosotros 3 somos los isofones perfectos de Lorelei, y técnicamente, "Luz de la flama sagrada" aunque nacimos en años diferentes"

"entonces, ¿De quién habla la partitura?"

"Somos los tres Luke" Alec se acerca, y sostienen a Luke de los hombros "Este poder no vienen gratis, los tres somos necesarios para una tarea que Lorelei nos va a encomendar, Mi madre una vez dijo que yo era el conocimiento, Asch será el poder, y tú serás el corazón"

"¿Corazón? No entiendo lo que quieres decir"

"No te preocupes, tu corazón sabrá cuando llegue el momento"

"¿No puedes simplemente decirme?"

Alec niega con la cabeza, su mirada parece triste "No, eso afectará tus decisiones, debes seguir el camino que tu corazón indique, yo conozco la "Mejor trayectoria" Escrita por Lorelei, pero necesitamos algo incluso mejor que eso, así que Lorelei depende de nosotros tres en lugar de solo una persona"

Luke asiente, y Alec sabe que no entiende, eso esta bien, le tomará mucho tiempo para que lo pueda entender, solo espera que sus palabras sirvan de consuelo cuando llegue el momento.

"No deberías saber esto ahora, es muy temprano para que lo sepas, pero me has pedido aprender técnicas fonicas, y no puedes hacerlo si tus fonorranuras estan selladas, el problema Luke, es que si las abro, se puede iniciar el proceso de contaminación"

"¿Contaminación? ¿Es una enfermedad?"

"Si, una muy peligrosa" Alec toma una vara y hace unos dibujos en el suelo, en ella escribe los nombres de los tres en posición de pirámide, y en el centro escribe Lorelei. "Los fones se atraen entre sí, los fonistas pueden absorber fones, este es un efecto que es llamado efecto contaminador, si lo haces bien, puedes separar los fones de las armas y luego absorberlas en tu cuerpo"

"Eso es lo que hiciste con las espadas"

"Si, el efecto contaminador es peligroso si no puedes usarlo bien, normalmente una persona le toma décadas para lograrlo"

"Tú no tienes décadas"

"Soy el conocimiento, Lorelei necesitaba que supiera hacerlo"

Luke pone mala cara ante su respuesta "Vas a usar mucho esa excusa, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto" Sonríe, pero luego su rostro se vuelve serio "Al tener la misma frecuencia, los tres de nosotros tenemos un lazo, los tres podemos técnicamente hablar con Lorelei, y hablar entre nosotros, el problema, es que el procesos consiste en enviar nuestros fones para poder comunicarnos, el problema es que mientras más utilizas eso, más fones pierdes, hasta que empiezas a enfermar, te debilitaras, y luego morirás, es ahí donde empieza el Big Bang"

"¿El Big Bang?"

"Si Asch usara ese método y tratara de hablar contigo todos los días, él se debilitaría y finalmente moriría, tu absorberías todos sus fones, entonces, ocurre una reacción y los fones de Asch despertarían, tomando el control del cuerpo"

"Y matándome en el proceso" Termina Luke, esta vez se miraba temeroso de la posibilidad

"Si, tomara tu cuerpo, y tu dejaras de existir, lo reverso también es posible, Asch sabe parte de esto, es parte de por qué te teme, el punto es que al tener las fonorranuras selladas, niegas el efecto, bloqueas nuestro enlace, pero también sellas tu capacidad de usar artes fónicas"

"Pero tu y Asch pueden usar artes fónicas y no se están matando entre sí"

"No, pero yo mantengo mi enlace en silencio, y si abro tus fonorranuras, debes hacer eso también, no puedes decirle a nadie que estas practicando artes fónicas, Guy no sabe nada al respecto, así que es seguro utilizarla en la casa Gardios, pero el Maestro Van y Asch lo hacen, si Asch se entera, no podrá pararse a intentar experimentar con el vínculo, no tiene idea de la magnitud de lo que significa, el tiene en su mente que solo puede existir un Luke, ignora mi existencia y quiere deshacerse de la suya, eso no significa que te odie, el piensa que solo uno de los dos debe existir, por lo que desea probar quien de los dos es el mejor Luke, pero Luke" Trata de tranquilizarlo "El no desea matarte, lo contrario es más acertado, el desea que puedas convertirte en el verdadero Luke, no entenderá lo que es realmente el Big Bang, creerá que será el quien muera"

"¿Y no puedes simplemente decirle?"

Alec lo niega "No, la carencia de ese conocimiento es importante, lo llevara a tomar varias decisiones y auto descubrimientos que serán importantes para él, y también para ti, cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré"

"Soy el corazón, ¿No debería decidir?"

"No tiene idea de lo que hay que decidir, cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré"

"Eso no me gusta"

"A mí tampoco" Alec solo baja la cabeza y borra los nombres en el suelo "No sé todo Luke, no sabía que esto pasaría, realmente quería darte una buena experiencia del exterior de Baticul, Llegara un momento en que me odies, puede que todos me odien, incluso Guy, me estoy preparando para eso"

"¿Es por eso que no lo besas?"

Alec se ruboriza ante el comentario "¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"

"Las chicas pasan diciendo que eres tímido, pero estoy seguro que Guy piensa que es algo más, es obvio que te gusta, ¿Temes que te odie y por eso no le darás una oportunidad?"

Alec suspira, ¿Cómo llegaron a esta conversación? ¿No debería estar más concentrado en su muerte inminente? De alguna manera, Luke se sentía mas sabio de lo que debería ser "No deberíamos tener esa conversación, solo tienes 12 años"

"Hey, tu dijiste que era el corazón, entonces me corresponde decidir, estas haciendo lo mejor para nosotros, puede que me enoje, pero no puedo odiarte por eso, y estoy seguro que Guy y Natalia lo entenderán"

Alec no puede evitar reír al escucharlo "Eres mas sabio de lo que crees, quizás debo seguir tu concejo, ahora, ¿Deseas que habrá tus fonorranuras?"

Luke acepta, y Alec convoca parte del poder de Lorelei en su ser para hacer el proceso.

Cuando Dist hizo esto en el castillo Coral, los abrió incorrectos y solo para un sentido, de manera que corto su enlace con Lorelei y el enlace sería subordinado a Asch, esto acelero el proceso de contaminación.

Alec no se engaña que eso no fue a propósito, era fácil ver el plan, Asch renacería como una réplica, creando solo un Luke, el Luke que ocupaba el Maestro Van, en ningún momento el maestro Van esperaba que Luke sobreviviera.

El Fonón de la memoria tenia el conocimiento para poder abrir las fonorranuras de manera correcta sin necesidad de la máquina, solo esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para evitar el efecto contaminador, hasta que Luke pudiera aprender a bloquear a Asch.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La emboscada fue realizada al día siguiente, apenas unas horas de San Binah, cuando tuvieron que tomar el puente, en retrospectiva, era lógico que los atraparan aquí si no lograron encontrarlos en el camino a Cheridan, solo había dos rutas a tomar y ellos tenían una nave que podía viajar en tierra.

"**Entréguense, y nadie saldrá lastimado" **Se escucha una voz salir de la nave, varios grupos de mercenarios salen de ella, ninguno parecía remotamente hábil, pero Alec sabia que no importa que tan bueno sea alguien, siempre podía ser abrumado con los números correctos.

Esto asusta a los más jóvenes "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Estamos rodeados"

"No podemos rendirnos" Alec mira a los enemigos "Ellos nos mataran de cualquier manera"

Karin también parecía desafiante "No planeo morir de rodillas, si voy a morir, me llevaré algunos conmigo"

La tención estaba en aumento, el hombre parecía verlos con desprecio, el cañón de la nave enemiga se ilumina para disparar. Alec se prepara usar crear una barrera fónica para protegerlos.

Se escucha el sonido de un disparo, y su impacto hace temblar la tierra, el humo se levanta, y tardo unos segundos en despejarse, lo que muestra es la nave del enemigo atravesada por una ráfaga.

"¿Que paso?" Era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos, cuando una nave con los colores de Malkuth sale a la vista.

"**Soy el coronel McGovern**" Se escucha una voz venir de la nave **"En nombre del ejército de Malkuth, exigimos su rendición"**

Una figura salta de la nave y cae justo delante del grupo "Aquí viene el increíble Guy" Se presenta el rubio

"¡Guy!" Gritan Luke y Alec, emocionados al verlo.

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, chicos" Les sonríe

"**Tiren las armas y entréguense a la custodia de Malkuth de forma inmediata**"

Ahora estaban rodeados por soldados de Malkuth, y no tenían más opción que rendirse

Alec no le importaba, toda su atención estaba fija en Guy, no vio cuando esposaron a los hombres y los arrastraron a la nave de Malkuth. Luke es el primero en acercarse "Guy, no puedo creer que estés aquí, llegaste justo a tiempo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con el ejército de Malkuth?"

El ejercito también se llevó en custodia al resto de su equipo, dejando solo a Luke, Sara y Alec.

"Los he buscado por todas partes" Sonríe Guy "Mi hermana Mary convenció al emperador que me prestara una nave, las naves de Kimlasca están buscando en otro lado"

"Pero, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Insiste Luke

"Tengo mis fuentes"

"Hey"

"No puedo revelar todos mis secretos Luke" Le sonríe Guy.

Alec tenía una idea al respecto, la casa Gardios siempre ha gozado de un gran número de espías e informadores, Guy siempre tenía más información de la que debería, eso se debía a todos los contactos que aun eran fieles a los Gardios, ahora que su familia no había sido destruida, la red de información debe seguir intacta para su uso.

"Parece que las cosas han sido duras para ustedes" Dice, pero mira directamente a Alec, ya que este aun no le había dicho una palabra.

Alec no escucha la respuesta de Luke, solo se dirige directamente a Guy, lo toma por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y une sus labios, Guy supero su sorpresa con rapidez, Alec siente como sus brazos lo sostienen, y el joven conde toma el control del beso volviéndose apasionado hasta que la necesidad de aire los separa. Pero Guy todavía lo sostiene.

Luke parecía incomodo, y Sara parecía tener estrellas en los ojos

"Supongo que me extrañaste" Alec baja la vista apenado, pero no tiene deseos de soltarse, así que solo apoya la cabeza en su pecho, tomando consuelo en el sonido de su corazón, Guy simplemente le acaricia suavemente la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, jugando con los mechones rojos "Ya estoy aquí, los llevaremos a Daath en un santiamén y arreglaremos este mal entendido"

Esa respuesta incomodo a Alec "¿Daath?" Se suelta con renuencia, y se coloca a unos pasos de distancia.

"Si" Suspira el rubio "Gente de Daath está involucrada, por lo que se hará una conferencia en Daath, solo asistirá mi hermana y el coronel McGovern representando a Malkuth, pero es un asunto especifico Kimlasca-Daath"

"¿Mary está en la nave?" Pregunta Luke con interés, a él le agradaba Mary.

"Por qué no subimos a la nave" Ofrece Guy "Enviare un mensaje a Baticul y podemos terminar esto de una vez"

Ellos acceden, felices que todo esto parecía haber terminado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tardaron un día en regresar a Daath, la nave no era el Tartarus, pero era un excelente modelo de las tropas de Malkuth, quien sabe que tuvo que ofrecer Mary para conseguirlas como préstamo personal.

Tía Susanna los recibió con gran regocijo, Luke se quedó con ella, no valía la pena arrastrarlo a esto.

La conferencia en Daath fue tan horriblemente política como lo imagino, su padre no pudo llegar, en su lugar aparece Alpine, el duque Fabre y su madre para representar los intereses de Kimlasca

"Príncipe Alexander" Saluda Alpine "¿Es lamentable que se encuentre en estas condiciones?"

"Lo dices como si tuviera la culpa de ser arrastrado por esos hombres, ¿Es así como tratas a las víctimas de secuestro?" Pregunta con una sonrisa fría.

"Por supuesto que no su alteza, me disculpo por mi rudeza, solo me sorprende que se involucrará con esos ladrones"

"Si, creo que ese caso debe ser juzgado en otro momento, no veo evidencia de ningún robo cometido por ellos"

"Con todo respeto príncipe, no creo que deba seguir involucrado en algo tan insignificante"

"Estoy involucrado, eso hace que el caso sea algo más que Insignificante" El hombre parecía molesto, pero no podía decir nada al respecto sin ofender a la familia real.

"Por supuesto, su alteza"

Pronto llegaron al salón donde estaban los representantes de Daath, su madre también se reúne con ellos.

"Quien preside esto es el recién nombrado Gran Maestro Mohs, se espera a que le Maestro Fónico llegue, pero solo realizará la lectura" Le advierte su madre "Leerán la partitura para juzgarlos"

"No creo que nada de esto salga en el escrito" Dice Alec con urgencia "No solo eso, será evidente que la mayoría de los niños tampoco lo está"

"Tu dijiste que podías cambiar el escrito"

"Si, pero eso era en el núcleo, con ayuda de Lorelei"

"¿Crees poderlo cambiar desde el escritorio del Maestro Fónico donde se realiza la lectura?"

Alec piensa bien en la respuesta, en teoría, debería poder, el pedazo está conectado con todos los otros, y era un pedazo bastante grande con una conexión muy fuerte para realizar el cambio

"Si, creo que puedo hacerlo"

"Los distraeré, trataré de ganar tiempo mientras tu realizas los cambios, no debe haber nadie en el lugar por algunas horas"

Alec acepta y se escabulle sin que los demás se den cuenta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La discusión en el salón estaba algo calentada, La reina parecía que venia en plan de guerra, y exigía cortar cabezas.

"Él es un hombre de una noble familia en alta posición, juzgarlo puede desestabilizar el reino" Dice Alpine, tratando de apaciguar a la reina "La palabra de unos niños no es suficiente para juzgarlo"

"¿Estas insinuando que ignoremos lo que ha hecho?" La reina lo mira furiosa "¿Estas insinuando que la palabra de mi hijo no tiene el peso suficiente para condenarlo? El hombre alega que alguien se hizo pasar por él y no tenía idea de que sucedía en su propia casa, ¿Qué idiota cree semejante cosa?"

"En primer lugar" Defiende el gran Maestro Mohs "Ellos estaban allanando una casa particular, es evidencia conseguida por medios delictivos"

En ese momento, el duque Fabre decide hablar "Si me lo permiten, la evidencia es inequívoca, si dejamos ir al hombre solo por su linaje, dinero o medios en que se obtuvo la evidencia, estaremos creando una precedencia que no podemos permitirnos"

"Tal vez Daath es incapaz de controlar a su propia gente" Sugiere la reina

Una discusión estallo, y la reina hizo todo lo posible por animar el fuego. Aunque la mayoría pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo, ya que no importa lo que decidan, se cumplirá todo como esta escrito en la partitura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec observa la mesa, en esta misma Ion le leyó el escrito, usa su poder para conectarse con la partitura, puede oír la canción, las múltiples canciones, de inmediato busca los hilos desechos y crea nuevos caminos para ellos, sabe que no tiene tiempo, por lo que destruye y crea las trayectorias lo más rápido posible, no será su mejor trabajo, lo sabe, y su prosa realmente necesita trabajo, lo único que lo salva es que nadie tiene el conocimiento que esto es posible.

El controlar la partitura, uno pensaría que podrías controlar el destino, eso es una gran mentira, el libre albedrio garantiza que siempre habrá personas extraordinarias que no seguirán la trayectoria marcada.

Esa es la maravilla de la humanidad.

Termina cansado, pero contento que se realizó el trabajo a tiempo.

"En todos mis años que he vivido, nunca imagine que esto fuera posible" Dice una voz a su espalda, Alec se voltea asustado al verse descubierto, ante él había un hombre mayor, no era viejo, pero parecía extremadamente cansado, Alec lo reconoció como el Fon Master Evenos, su mirada era muy parecida a Ion. "¿Y quién puede ser usted, iluminado de Lorelei?"

"¿Iluminado de Lorelei?"

"El poder de Lorelei brilla en ti, has sido iluminado por su gracia"

"Supongo que es así" murmura, luego vuelve su atención al hombre "Soy Alexander Kimlasca-Lanvaldear"

El hombre lo mira con compresión en sus ojos "A, si, Phoenix, el joven que apareció en el escrito, supongo que ahora entiendo cómo fue que sucedió"

"¿Sabias?"

"Si, es difícil no saber, monitoreo los asuntos de mayor importancia con más de 10 años de antelación, fue una grata sorpresa darme cuenta del cambio en la partitura, estoy ansioso de escuchar esta nueva"

"Pero… cambie la partitura, ¿No deberías estar enojado?"

"Esta orden se llama la Orden de Lorelei por una razón, si esa es la voluntad de la llama sagrada renacida de las cenizas, entonces no veo por qué cambiarlo" El hombre mira voltea la mirada, parecía que miraba algo que estaba muy lejos "De todos modos, Mi tiempo es muy corto para que importe, espero que las consecuencias sean buenas para mi Ion, tu presencia me ha dado algo de esperanza a este hombre moribundo" El hombre se levanta con paso cansado "A sido un placer conocerte, Phoenix, pero es tiempo de llamar a la lectura, si no deseamos crear un incidente internacional"

"¿Por qué me llamas así?" Lorelei también lo llamaba así, pero nunca le pregunto por qué.

"Ese es tu nombre, es quién eres, casi puedo escucharlo. Es un buen nombre" Alec no puede evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario, la sonrisa del hombre le recordó tanto a Ion que lastimaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Era hora de empezar a prepararse para el futuro, él fue complaciente, pensó que tenía tiempo, ahora, puede ver como todo puede salirse de control fácilmente, incluso puede arruinarlo todo en un descuido.

Y para lograr sus objetivos, necesita gente.

"Recibo una visita personal del príncipe" El sarcasmo en las palabras de Karin era evidente, pero Alec no le da importancia, ya sabe cómo es la chica "¿A qué debo él honor?"

"Escuche que se quedaran en Daath"

"No es como si tenemos otra opción, todavía tenemos que pagar las deudas de mi padre, estoy feliz que no me arrestaran, pero ahora estaré vigilada, así que mis días de robar han terminado"

"Es mejor, robar no es lo tuyo"

"¿Y qué consideras que es lo mío?" Pregunta con molestia "No creo que prostituta sea mejor, no soy complaciente, y tampoco soldado, odio seguir órdenes"

En realidad, ella odia más la política, a la que los soldados tienen que atenerse, ella podría ser fácilmente una mercenaria, el único problema es su edad y encontrar un grupo que la acepte, además, ella no se ira, el riesgo que su madre muera sin que ella este ahí, que pueda perder contacto con su hermano, es demasiado grande para arriesgarse.

"Deseo hacer un trato contigo, les ofrezco un lugar en Baticul, compraré su deuda y ustedes trabajan para mí por diez años, los tres, tu madre puede ser asistente de Lady Susanna, Corín trabajará como sirviente de Luke, y tu trabajas para mí, con todo incluido, comida, medicinas, ropa, educación, e incluso arrojare un sueldo decente en el arreglo"

"Y supongo que deseas hacerlo como un proyecto de caridad, ¿Acaso buscas sentirte bien contigo mismo?" Se burla la chica. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y ambos lo sabían, solo la medicina de su madre era demasiado cara, si hay algo que ha aprendido, es que nada se puede entregar sin un precio. "Hablemos en serio, ¿Qué es realmente lo que deseas? Te he visto con ese rubio, así que no creo que tenga el cuerpo adecuado para tentarte"

Alec se ruboriza ante la insinuación "Soy bisexual, si realmente deseas saber, pero no, tu cuerpo magnifico como es, no es lo que me interesa, y no te ofrezco esto por la bondad de mi corazón, tengo condiciones… y un precio" La chica no parecía sorprendida por esto, pero si más tranquila, era más fácil pagar algo cuando sabias cual era el verdadero precio "hare cosas en el futuro, cosas que requerirán un acercamiento un poco… menos ético, necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme y guardar silencio, que guarda mis secretos ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

La chica lo mira fijamente, como buscando el engaño, finalmente descubrió que hablaba en serio, y ella no pudo evitar reír ante la hilaridad de la situación "Bien, ¿Necesitas un perro de ataque? Puedo hacer eso, mientras cumplas tu parte"

Porque ella no era idiota, sabía que esta era la mejor oferta que iba a conseguir.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Guy está cansado, pero se siente feliz que todo esto terminará, ahora se estaba despidiendo de su hermana en el puerto de Daath, la nave de Malkuth se dirigirá a Grand Chokmah y Guy partirá a Baticul con la delegación de Kimlasca.

"Es bueno que todo terminara bien" Dice su hermana "Es probable que el coronel McGovern reciba una promoción por esto, aunque el ya estaba en la línea para la promoción"

"Si, me sorprendió un poco el resultado"

Todos los involucrados fueron arrestados, los niños serán recibidos en el orfanato de Baticul, y los vienes de los involucrados fueron repartidos entre todos los países involucrados.

Kimlasca recibió algunos derechos de excavación, Malkuth se apropio de varios negocios legales, y Daath obtuvo buena parte del dinero.

Al final, el evento fue productivo para los tres países, y Malkuth gano por su participación, lo que quitará peso en su hermana y en la decisión de colocar la deuda de ayuda como favor personal a la casa Gardios y no a Kimlasca.

"Estoy feliz que tu relación sea mucho mejor que la mía a pesar de que tu prometido no sea una chica" Comenta su hermana "El cuarto de control tiene muy buena vista, al menos los hombres saben por que no los dejaste dormir por dos días en tu empeño por buscarlos, muchos te felicitan por ser un novio tan dedicado"

Guy no se iba a avergonzar por eso, aunque su relación no era como su hermana lo imaginaba

"ÉL me enloqueces" Admite Guy

"¿Lo hace?"

"Se acerca y se aparta en la misma respiración, y no sé qué pensar, ¿Qué realmente desea?"

"Quizás, ¿Solo desea tu apoyo? Tiene quince años, no puedes hacer mucho de todos modos hasta que cumpla 16 años, o el rey te hará un eunuco"

Su hermana no estaba bromeando al respecto. Sobre todo, porque su hermana había sugerido en varias ocasiones que le gustaría ser la sustituta en cuanto se casaran. Mientras que no es algo popular, la inseminación artificial es accesible en Belkend.

"Tengo casi treinta, Guy, deseo tener niños, y Peony no me los dará, me he dado cuenta de eso, y no puedo engañarlo con alguien más, si puedo tener el hijo de tu prometido, tendrá la sangre y el nombre Gardios junto con la sangre de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, es la mejor solución, y demuestra nuestro interés en el tratado, al menos para los primeros dos niños, después, tú puedes buscar a alguien mas si deseas tus propios hijos, lo ideal sería la princesa Natalia, pero dudo que acepte".

Era una buena solución, los niños tendrán la sangre de ambos, el acuerdo se cumple, aunque por alguna razón, Guy se sentía incomodo con la idea, sobre todo tener las responsabilidades de un padre tan joven, Alec apenas cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

Pero Guy no puede dejar de pensar en seria adorable un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, o una niña rubia de ojos verdes.

*.*.*.*.*

Natalia los recibió en el puerto, ella lloraba de la alegría, Guy tubo que consolarla, Luke parecía el mas incomodo de los tres, pero estaban alegres de estar en casa.

Asch apenas dio un saludo, y aunque no lo dijo, incluso Luke noto que él se preocupó por ellos.

¿Quizás Asch no lo odia tanto como dice hacerlo?

El pelirrojo no se hacia ilusiones al respecto, pero estaba feliz de estar en casa, y que toda esa pesadilla había terminado.

Él mira el espacio donde estaba el antiguo Jarrón, aun no había sido remplazado, y casi se sentía como una acusación.

El siente a su padre detrás de él, le había dado un saludo corto cuando llego a Daath, y casi no habían hablado en el trayecto de regreso.

"Tendremos que buscar un remplazo" Dice su padre, adivinando sus pensamientos "Como tú lo rompiste, tendrás que buscar algo adecuado para reemplazarlo, tienes una vida para buscar algo adecuado" Lo último parece casi una broma, Luke sabe de la tradición de la Familia, cada miembro tiene que llevar algo que sea símbolo de valor, la mayoría son trofeos de guerra, pero algunos podían ser obras de arte con una historia, lo importante es que cada articulo tiene que tener un pasado que refleje su contribución a la familia.

"Padre, yo… siento lo que paso, estaba tan molesto con Asch"

"Hable con Asch, ¿Te molesto su insinuación que solo eras un remplazo para él?"

"Yo… quizás" Admite, Asch siempre le ha dicho cosas crueles, no entiende porque esto le molesto tanto, era ridículo, como si solo tienen que ir a la tienda y comprar un mejor modelo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ser remplazado, considerado como inútil y ser echado a un lado, Asch le había dicho por mucho tiempo que solo era un remplazo inferior a él.

"Luke, tu eres lo más preciado de la familia Fabre, esos objetos son el pasado, pero tú, hijo, eres el futuro, eso no es algo que puedas comparar"

Luke negara después cuan aliviado se sintió al escuchar esas palabras, quizás, por primera vez, realmente sintió que formaba parte de esta familia.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec mira su cuarto y solo desea lanzarse en la cama y dormir por una semana.

Por fin logro desprenderse de una llorosa Natalia, con la promesa que saldrían todos juntos para celebrar su regreso.

Escucha a alguien tocando la puerta y es su madre quien entra.

"Es bueno que todo salió bien" Se alegra su madre "Costo mantener las cosas con calma, si esto fue tanto problema, no me imagino como será cuando las cosas empiecen realmente a moverse.

Alec abraza a su madre "Gracias, no hubiera logrando todo esto sin ti"

Su madre solo sonríe y devuelve el abrazo "Todo lo mejor para mi pequeño Phoenix" Ella lo suelta, y luego pregunta lo que la ha estado molestando "Le distes muy buenos negocios a Malkuth, así que espero que esos sitios de excavación valieran la pena"

"Claro que si" Sonríe Alec "nos dará el mejor acceso a uno de los inventos más importantes de la época"

La mujer no tardo en hacer la conexión "¿Te refieres a que ahí están las piedras de vuelo?"

"Antes, aunque fue hecho en una ciudad de Kimlasca, Daath consiguió el derecho a las piedras de vuelo y patrocino el invento, se termino con ayuda del Tartarus, que fue proporcionado por Malkuth, técnicamente, Kimlasca no tenia ningún derecho a usar su invento, pero nos dejaron usarlo por la situación"

"Tu quieres los derechos completos del Albiore"

¿Quién podría culparlo? Él no era Guy con su afán a la tecnología, pero en su opinión, el Albiore era el mejor invento creado, si puede tenerlo antes, ¿Por qué limitarse? Es más, Luke recordaba cuando encontraron una piedra de vuelo mejorada, si pueden conseguirla, incluso podrían crear tres Albiores.

Tres Albiores para los tres de ellos, aquellos que ostentan el poder de Lorelei.

Pero primero, debe concentrarse en obtener el liderazgo del clan de la Luna. Tiene un poco mas de 3 años para que los eventos empiecen a moverse.

Solo esperaba que su corazón también estuviera listo.

*.*.*.*

Favor no olviden comentar, realmente deseo saber que piensan de la historia


End file.
